The Treacherous Path
by Gemmi92
Summary: "And what would your father say if he knew what you were doing? What would he say to you if he knew where you were?" "I am sure my father knows where I am," she replied with a stubborn set jaw. "And before you say anything, yes, I am sure he would not like my current predicament but I am here by my choice alone."
1. Chapter 1

Lord Elrond was a wise man. He was wise enough to see what was happening when he looked onto the two women he treasured most in his life. The pair of them remained silent, seemingly contemplating which move would be wise for them to make in the game of chess which seemed to occupy them. Yet, Elrond knew better. Of course he knew better, he was the Lord of Rivendell. He'd lived for many years and had seen many things and he knew the face of a woman in love when he saw one.

He was aware that only one of them would admit something to him when he pried. Arwen was the one who spoke the truth to him, although she knew the truth was something which he already knew and had done for some time. His daughter's love for man worried him terribly. He worried what would become of her if she did not leave Rivendell and escape the young ranger's grasp on her, but, he knew what love was like. He simply wanted the best for his daughter.

He watched her for a moment, a small smile taking place on his lips as she moved her chess piece and her sister slumped back in her chair, ever the graceless one of the pair of them. Elrond's gaze fixed on to the younger sister, Evelyn. The younger sibling was nothing like her elder sister and Elrond sometimes had to question if they were really related. The only thing they seemed to share was the deep coloured hair which fell from their shoulders.

"You've made it impossible!" Evelyn suddenly exasperated, sitting bolt right up and looking down onto the chess board as if some move was going to come out of nowhere for her. Arwen's lips twitched as her eyes glanced onto her sister and then back down onto the board.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and reluctantly moved a piece across the board before folding her arms across her chest and leaning back once again. "You may as well say it." She grumbled and Arwen gracefully accepted her invitation.

"Checkmate," she declared and Elrond stood from the bench which had occupied him and allowed a solemn clap to escape him as Arwen also stood, her hands flattening out the gown which she wore whilst Evelyn sniffed.

"You'll soon learn the way of the game," she assured her sister who snorted once and carelessly stood up, not caring for the fact that her deep red gown didn't pool out around her legs but simply remained twisted.

"Arwen is right, Evelyn," Elrond said, his hand resting on his elder daughter's shoulder as Evelyn remained silent before her father. "I am sure the knowledge of the game shall grace itself in your presence soon."

"I prefer to be outside shooting anyway," Evelyn said, pulling at her dress and forcing it around her feet as Elrond simply smiled at hearing her. "Would it be possible for me to go and practice?"

"Dinner shall be served in an hour," Elrond said, knowing the real reason as to why his daughter longed to ride into the woods which rested just outside the gates of Rivendell. He simply enjoyed playing the part of the naive father. Arwen stood to his side, trying to contain the smile as she knew the reason for her sister's question.

"I'm not entirely hungry, Ada," she informed her father who smirked softly but softly nodded his head to release his daughter from his presence.

"I thought you might not be," Elrond decreed and Evelyn shot him a look with her brown eyes but continued to sweep past him and her sister and to the steps down the side of the waterfall. She walked with haste, not wanting to run and end up tripping over the large amount of skirts which she wore as people continued past her, busy with their everyday life. They bowed their heads in respect which Evelyn was sure always happened when they saw her. She just pretended to ignore it.

She reached the stables rather quickly and was given her usual horse with haste. Once on top of the creature she allowed him to gallop down the slopes of Rivendell and towards the woods which lay outside of the boundaries. Evelyn had to be honest, she had expected her father to put up much more of a fight to keep her inside of Rivendell, but, she supposed he knew who was just outside the lines of his territory and he had no security issue.

Evelyn allowed her thoughts to consume her as her horse slowed down to a halt just into the wooded area. She quickly slid down and looked around for the tree which housed her belongings. In a matter of mere seconds she had moved towards it and found the bow and arrow lurking beside the timber. Patting the tree once, she picked it up and looked around, knowing that the object of her search would not be on the green grass but hiding in the canopies of the trees.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

Evelyn jumped at his sudden voice. She closed her eyes once before looking upwards towards the leaves and branches of the mighty oaks, expecting to see him momentarily. Once again she was wrong as she turned around, her red skirts flowing around her before she rested a hand onto her forehead in a feeble attempt to stop the sun from shining into her eyes as it violently broke through the gaps of the trees.

"Where are you?" she called out to him and his chuckle was carried through the wind before she heard the rustling of leaves. Turning, she saw nothing in the distance but simply felt a small tap on her shoulder. She quickly spun around, her chest heaving as he stood there with a smug grin on his face and she moved forwards, hitting him quickly on the shoulder and shoving him back, her bow pointed in his direction.

"That was not funny!" she snapped at him but the grin refused to leave his features as her pale skin seemed to turn a slight tinge of red. "You should not sneak up on people!" she scolded before adding; "Especially when you are a visitor in their kingdom!"

He arched an elegant brow in her direction, his lips pulling downwards and he cocked his head in her direction, his tresses of blonde hair falling to one side whilst she continued to glare.

"The last time I checked, this was not your kingdom," he informed her and she rolled her eyes, her hands balling into fists by her sides as she did so. "Lord Elrond is still in charge of Rivendell, is he not? Or has something happened whilst I've been gone for an hour?"

"You know what I meant," Evelyn grumbled under her breath. "I'm just saying that what you did is rude."

"Pardon me, Hiril vuin," he said to her and she looked at him, taking her turn to cock her head to the side as he addressed her as 'my lady'. It was something which he rarely did unless he spoke to her in the presence of her father for he preferred not to anger Lord Elrond.

He continued smirking at her and eventually Evelyn cracked and broke out into a small smile which just reached the corners of her mouth. She nudged him once again before drawing a bow from her quiver and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I do hope you are not intending to aim that at me," he told her and she rolled her eyes once more at him and shook her head, looking up to the simple target which hung from the tree. She failed to recollect how long it had been there for she had been given it when she was younger and had first met the Prince before her.

"I have to say that is one of your finest ideas to date," she taunted him lightly and he chuckled at her, bowing his head for a second before stepping to the side and out of her way. He watched as she focused on hitting the target above the canopy and he quickly glanced to where his bow sat against the tree. The noise of the arrow flying through the air was barely registered as it hit the red centre with brute force and he nodded once in appreciation.

"You appear to be getting better," he commented to her and she scoffed lightly at hearing him, dropping her hand to her hip and staring in his direction.

"I have always been fine with a bow and an arrow," she said to him. "I am sure you are aware of that."

"Aye," he nodded, the mischievous grin moving back onto his features as he looked into her dark eyes. "You have learnt from the best."

"I do hope you're not referring to yourself, Legolas," she drawled, an unladylike snort escaping her nose as she reached behind her for another fine arrow.

"Who else would I be referring to?" he wondered and Evelyn remained silent as she aimed onto the target. She didn't get the chance to shoot however, for Legolas had already taken it upon himself to grab his bow and an arrow before he proceeded to hit the target before she had a chance. He watched as she huffed and turned to look at him. He threw a nonchalant shrug in her direction before she lowered her bow and arrow and glanced at him uneasily.

"My father informs me he shall be busy tomorrow morn," Evelyn spoke aloud, changing the topic onto one she had wanted to discuss with him. Legolas watched her intently as she rested her bow against his. "I find it odd," she continued, "there are many people in Rivendell this fall. Some we would never see. Take a hobbit for example."

"Evelyn," Legolas spoke lowly, his voice warning her that she should not pry where she was not welcome. She shook her head at him and spoke once again.

"I couldn't help but hear the dwarf as I sat at the chess table," she informed him. "You know how loud they can be. My sister also informed me of a hobbit she saved for the brink of death. Odd, would you not agree?"

"I can sense when you're prying for information, my dear," Legolas informed her and she realised that discreetness was not one of her key characteristics. "Alas, I have to admit I was shocked when you did not ask me why I was in Rivendell."

"Can one not believe that an old friend simply came to visit?" she enquired from him and Legolas sighed, his eyes dropping from hers for a moment as he considered her question. He hadn't visited her in a matter of years, he had to admit it. His life had been hectic within Mirkwood and time to see the friend he had acquired many years ago had not been kind to him.

"I am here on business, Evelyn," Legolas told her. "Although seeing you has been an added joy. I know it has been a while since I last came."

"Fifteen years," Evelyn said without a moment of hesitation. "It doesn't seem like years ago. Time seems to be irrelevant sometimes but I almost gave up hope on you."

"That is something I wish for you never to do," Legolas responded hastily, his heart not skipping a beat as he did so. Evelyn bit down on her bottom lip and looked around the quiet forest uneasily for a second, not knowing how to respond to Legolas's sudden declaration.

"I suppose the least you can do for me is to inform me as to why you're here," she stated and Legolas felt his shoulders rise and then slump to his side momentarily. He'd been sent to Rivendell with news of the creature Gollum before being told he had to attend the meeting the next sunrise. He'd contemplated why, but, he didn't argue with Lord Elrond. He simply remained curious.

"As I've already said," he drawled, "I came with the news of the creature Gollum and your father requested my presence at a meeting tomorrow morning."

"And will you tell me what this meeting is about when you have attended?" Evelyn asked him cannily and Legolas grinned at her and shook his head, grabbing another bow from the quiver which sat on her back before he splayed a hand onto the side of her waist and dropped his mouth close to her ear.

"I believe the meeting to be secret," he informed her. "What kind of an elf would I be if I betrayed Lord Elrond's instructions?"

Evelyn attempted not to shiver as his hair brushed against the bareness of her shoulder whilst he pulled away from her, stealing an arrow and fixing it into his bow.

"I suppose you'd be a dead elf," she said and he chuckled before firing onto the target. "And what kind of bowman are you that you have to steal a bow?"

"I am sure we have already discussed how I am the finest bowman middle earth has to offer," he told her, a playful yet cocky tone occupying his voice. Evelyn pushed her lips into a firm line and pulled her quiver from her back and laid it next to her bow. She tucked her black hair behind her ears and rolled her tight fitted sleeves up to her elbows. Legolas watched her for a moment before resting his back against a tree and looking at her with intrigue.

"I am surprised your father allowed you outside of the walls with no supervision," Legolas feebly attempted to change the conversation and she nodded.

"I believe he knew you were out here and I wanted to come and see what you were doing."

"So you knew I was out here?"

"I know where you prefer to spend your time," Evelyn contradicted his question and he chuckled at her. "Besides, I thought I'd attempt to gain some information out of you. It seems I am the only one curious as to the events inside the walls. Arwen simply informed me it was not my business to pry."

"Your sister would be correct," Legolas nodded firmly. "If your father wanted you to know what was happening then he would have told you."

"I should suppose," Evelyn reluctantly agreed with him. "It is still rather annoying."

"Rather," Legolas feebly agreed before moving on. "I presume a lot has happened during my absence."

"You presume wrong," Evelyn told him and moved around the open space of grass between the trees, her hand resting onto one of their trunks as she looked back at Legolas. "Nothing seems to have changed and I often wonder if it will."

"Sometimes change isn't for the best," Legolas informed her and she raised a brow at him.

"My unfortunate luck at chess has to change soon. I lose every match and if that stays the same then that is not for the best, is it?" she wondered from him and he shook his head, looking at her curiously as he did so.

In one way she was right. She had not changed. Her skin was still pale and her features were striking against the tone of it. She still carried the same demeanour about her, but, she seemed fiercer. Legolas shook his head at the mere thought of that being possible.

"Your lack of talent at chess is something which could change for the better," he mused. "However, I doubt you were actually talking about chess."

"Who knows what I was talking about," Evelyn mumbled and Legolas continued his study of her.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No," she quickly shook her head. "Nothing in the slightest."

"I see," Legolas responded. "Well, if there is anything then you know-"

"-I can talk to you," she finished off. He'd said that sentence many a time before now to her and she rarely took him up on his offer. In hindsight she was unsure as to why she didn't.

"Yes," Legolas smiled. "Come," he spoke, looking up to the fading sun as it set behind the trees. "It will soon be nightfall and I am sure Lord Elrond would not appreciate his youngest daughter being outside his realm during the darkness."

She nodded in agreement, hiding her weapons once more before she felt Legolas rest his free hand onto the small of her back, guiding her back to her horse.

"Where is your horse?"

"In the stables," Legolas spoke. "I walked down this afternoon. I considered it a pleasant enough day and my horse needs some rest."

"Do you want to use my horse?" she wondered and he shook his head, helping her into the saddle with his steady hands.

"Lord Elrond may have something to say about that," he gave her a sly glance and she nodded with a cocked head in agreement. It seemed that her father often had an opinion on everything.

...

A/N: Hey all! I'm totally new to the realm of the Lord of the Rings but I really liked the idea of making a fic so voila! Please do let me know what you think so far as reviews are totally welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

"I have grown accustomed to the way you look at me," Legolas spoke up to Evelyn, his eyes focused on the path ahead of him whilst she continued to stare down at him from her horse with dark eyes. He smirked softly as he felt her gaze move from him and she looked onto Rivendell as they moved up the slopes towards the stables and the rooms of her home.

"Your pleading eyes do nothing to me now," Legolas smirked and Evelyn allowed a small pout to escape her lips as Legolas chuckled and looked up to her. He continued to hold onto the reins of her horse and walk beside the tall, white creature at a slow pace.

"I don't think you have ever told me that before," she said to him and Legolas allowed a hearty laugh to escape the depths of his throat and he grinned, still not looking at her as he admired the bow in his hand. Evelyn smiled for a moment and wondered about the time which they had shared before he left.

"As a matter of fact," Evelyn said, unable to hold her tongue even though she knew she probably should. The past was the past and she was sure it was to stay that way, regardless of what she deeply hoped for. Her hope and her reality were two different things. Her father had told her that often enough and she often believed herself too naive to believe his wise words. "I think the last time we were in the woods you informed me that you would do anything which I wanted as you couldn't resist these pleading dark eyes."

"Alas I did," Legolas nodded. There was no point in lying to her. Lying never achieved anything and Legolas knew that. He'd been alive long enough to know. "Yet that was fifteen years ago, Evelyn. Perhaps I have grown immune to their charm?" he suggested, looking up at her with a taunting smile and Evelyn didn't know if he was trying to be light hearted or if his joking tone was covering up the seriousness of his words. She silently pleaded for that to be wrong.

"Legolas," Evelyn mumbled. "Being kept in the dark is not something which you would like, is it?"

"When it is not my issue then I do not mind," Legolas told her. "I'm not sure what you want me to do, my dear."

"I want to know what is happening," she exasperated once again and Legolas shook his head, pulling at the green tunic which covered his body whilst she looked down at the neck of her horse, her hand slowly caressing his fur.

"I am sure Lord Elrond shall inform you if you were to ask him. Deception is not the way forward," Legolas told her and she arched a brow at him, her eyes widening as she did so.

"What was that?" she asked him and he cocked a brow, looking up to her as they neared the stables. He pushed his bow further up his hand before glancing back onto her.

"What was what?" he enquired from her and she looked at him with a small hint of taunting behind her dark eyes.

"Deception is not the way forward," she quoted him back to him. "You sounded really wise just then. When did you become wise?"

"I have always been wise," he replied to her and she shook her head at him.

"You have never been wise enough to say wise things," she said and he shrugged carelessly back to her, his steps speeding up slightly as the sun finally made its disappearance behind the mountains.

"It has been fifteen years, Evelyn," he reminded her of the space of time. "Age makes us all wiser."

"Possibly," Evelyn said. "Legolas, may I ask one promise from you?"

"And what would that be?" Legolas asked as the horse stopped outside the stable and the stable boy rushed to their aid as Legolas helped Evelyn down, dropping his bow onto the floor and placing his hands onto either side of her waist, lowering her onto the ground, his hands resting on her dress covered skin as the horse was led off.

She looked back into his blue eyes, wondering if they would soften like they used to when she looked at him. Legolas continued to stare at her inquisitively as she tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, making sure she was careful in that sensitive spot.

"Do not leave without saying goodbye," she implored him and Legolas sighed once, his eyes leaving hers as they clouded over for a moment and she quickly moved her hand to his cheek, drawing his gaze back onto her and she shook her head. "Please?"

Legolas took a moment, a gulp moving through his throat whilst he nodded stiffly, remembering the last time he had left Rivendell in a hurry. A goodbye had not been in his thoughts until he was almost home and then it played heavy on his heart as he thought about the previous evening which he had had with Evelyn.

"I can promise you that," Legolas promised and she nodded, removing her hold from him and drawing back out of his hold before anyone could see them who was prone to idle gossip. Legolas coughed into his fist for a moment and dropped down at his waist, grabbing his bow and holding it in his hand, offering her his free arm.

"I suppose that is all I can ask of you," Evelyn managed a small smile and she placed her hand into the crook of his arm.

"I did not mean to leave the previous time. News came that my father may be under attack and I feared the worst. I left in a hurry only to be told that nothing serious had happened," Legolas explained. Evelyn nodded in agreement with him, giving his arm a small squeeze. He'd explained multiple times in the letters which he wrote every month for five years.

"You went back to your father, Legolas. I understand completely," she assured him. "I would have done the same thing if I were needed to."

"I doubt that will ever happen, my dear," Legolas grinned, stepping closer to her out of instinct. "You are the daughter of Lord Elrond. He would never allow you in harm's way for his sake."

"I was speaking metaphorically, Legolas," she drawled back to him. "I'm well aware that my father will never let me out into the world and danger."

"As it should be," Legolas concluded, not bearing to think about Evelyn in the path of danger. "Do you think there may be some dinner left? I have to say I'm rather famished."

"It is possible," she nodded and led him to the outside dining hall in silence. She dropped her arm from Legolas's hold as she saw her father sat at the head of the dining table, his trusted adviser by his side and Arwen seated to his other side. Elrond looked up and raised a hand to silence his adviser, his eyes fixed firmly on his youngest daughter.

"Evelyn," he greeted her. "Legolas," he nodded at the Prince. "I trust the both of you have had a pleasant afternoon?"

"Quite pleasant, thank you, Ada," Evelyn smiled and took a seat next to Arwen whilst Legolas took to sitting opposite her. The three men lapsed into conversation as Legolas reached for a roll of bread which sat in a basket in the middle of the table. Evelyn placed her hair behind her ear and looked onto her lap whilst Arwen glanced at her sister.

"Are you not hungry?" she wondered and Evelyn shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face for her.

"I'm not this evening," she said and Arwen looked contemplative as Evelyn stood up again and Legolas did the same, almost falling over his chair as he pushed it back. Elrond looked at the young prince and then to his daughter before courteously standing up like Legolas deemed necessary. His adviser followed, not wanting to feel out of place.

"Is everything well, my love?" Elrond asked her and she nodded.

"I'm just tired, Ada," she promised him, trying not to look back at Legolas as she turned quickly on her heel and moved from the dining hall and back down the stone steps to her favourite hiding place.

She took a seat on the bench, looking out to the bay of water from the magnificent view which she held. Leaning forwards, she rested her hands onto the wooden railing and her chin fell onto them.

"I see we both have similar places to think."

Evelyn sat up and turned her head over her shoulder as Arwen moved over to her sister, slowly settling down on the bench beside her and grabbing onto her hand tightly and reassuringly.

"I was merely admiring the view," Evelyn replied to her sister.

"You should know better than to fool me, sister," Arwen smiled softly, looking onto the view too. "You have been wondering about the meeting tomorrow, have you not?"

"No," Evelyn answered honestly to her. "I was thinking about something different. Reminiscing on the past."

"Father would have something to say about that," Arwen said and Evelyn laughed softly and shook her head whilst her sister looked back to her. "I realise how hard it must have been for you yesterday when you saw him for the first time."

"It was not hard," Evelyn shook her head quickly. "In fact, it was something of relief. I cannot explain it."

"You need not to," Arwen promised her. "I understand wholly how it felt to you as I believe I may have felt the same way."

"Hopefully we are not talking about the same person," Evelyn tried to lighten the mood and she wryly grinned at her sister who smirked and shook her head.

"No," she spoke back to her. "Time never heals old hopes, does it?"

"It was a silly hope," Evelyn said with a shake of her head. "A childish dream, if you will."

"No, sister," Arwen challenged her. "I can honestly say to you that it was not a childish dream. Father and I both believed it may be possible."

"I look back on it and I realise it isn't possible," Evelyn mumbled. "You and Aragorn...what you have...you have told him, have you not? You have told him the way you feel?"

"Yes," Arwen said. "I have told him of how I feel and I can only be so honoured and feel so...words cannot describe how I felt when he told me how he felt about me."

"I told him how I felt," Evelyn said. "I simply never told him how I felt about him and he never reciprocated the words to me. I spent that entire night sat with him and telling him how I wished I could travel and how I wished there was more to learning which dance to know for which ball. I sat there and spoke to him of such trivial things, Arwen; whilst I could have been...I could have done something different. I feel as though fifteen years of my life have gone by and I am none the wiser. I thought I could move on and forget these emotions deep within me...but..."

"You cannot," Arwen finished off. "Trust me; I am aware of these feelings which are so foreign yet entrancing."

"You would give up everything for Aragorn, would you not?" Evelyn checked and Arwen nodded in a second whilst Evelyn sat back against the bench, her head slumping behind her as Arwen arched a curious brow.

"Would you not for Legolas?" she asked her sister and Evelyn shrugged, looking her sister in the eye again, longing for her to understanding.

"I do not know," she admitted. "Is that the sign of love, Arwen?"

"Father would inform you that is the sign of hesitance," Arwen said, pressing her lips against her sister's hand. "And he would be proud of you to have that feeling running through your mind. Hesitance is the sign of a great thinker."

"Now Ada would certainly disagree with me being that," Evelyn said with a small smile. "I shouldn't look back on what could have been anyway. I should focus on the future regardless of what it brings."

"I know what mine brings," Arwen said strongly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am," Arwen said confidently. "Aragorn is all I will ever want. I know that."

"Even if it means giving up your time and becoming mortal?"

"Yes," Arwen agreed. "Even if it means that. Life spent with Aragon is but enough for me. I only wish for it to happen sooner rather than later." Arwen took a moment to smile back at her sister. "Besides, you are in need of time in order to understand how to win a chess match."

"Very droll, sister," Evelyn said and she stood up slowly. "I think I will retire for the evening. I shall see you in the morning."

"You shall," Arwen said as Evelyn kissed her on the cheek quickly and moved for the steps. "And do not think about sneaking into the meeting tomorrow morning, Evelyn." She warned her and Evelyn rolled her eyes as she moved down the steps and smirked.

"Daughter"

Evelyn stopped quickly before turning to look at her father who was walking beside Legolas. The blonde haired elf looked at Evelyn as she continued to stare at her father, knowing that looking at Legolas would only make Elrond more concerned.

"Ada," Evelyn said back to him.

"Are you turning in for the evening?"

"I am, Ada," she confirmed. "The day has been tiresome."

"I understand," Elrond spoke. "Legolas and I have been speaking of your events of the day. He tells me that your archery is coming along well."

"Has he?" Evelyn simply muttered and moved her eyes to look at him finally.

"Yes," Elrond concerned, narrowing his eyes at his daughter and taking a swift glance to Legolas. "I would like to see sometime. You have always kept your archery hidden away."

"You consider it improper for a woman to shoot, Ada," Evelyn said and Elrond smiled softly, his hands resting on her shoulders as he kissed her quickly on the forehead.

"Sometimes we need a bit of improperness," he assured her. "Now, go rest for the evening and I shall see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Yes, Ada," Evelyn said and pecked him on the cheek before she looked at Legolas and he bowed gently at the waist.

"Goodnight, my lady," he said courteously and Evelyn nodded stiffly.

"Goodnight," she simply said back to him and brushed past the two men. Elrond observed Legolas as he watched her leave before he nodded. If Legolas was to see his daughter's hidden talent then he certainly would. He considered it his father's prerogative.

...

A/N: Another chapter out for the evening and by the time I wrote this I had two reviews so I thank you very much! I do hope you'll review and let me know what you think! I do appreciate it and it is encouraging!


	3. Chapter 3

"You are looking rather pale this morning, Evelyn."

Evelyn looked up from the bread which she had just been buttering and across the table to where the blonde elf sat, his goblet held in his hand as he took a sip of water, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. She caught a glimpse of herself in the silverware and shrugged gently, her eyes narrowing at Legolas as she did so.

"I'm pale most days, Legolas," she reminded him. "I hardly think today is any exception to that trend, do you?"

Legolas pursed his lips for a moment, holding his tongue whilst thinking about what to say in response to her seemingly curt remark. He only supposed he was lucky that Lord Elrond was not present and listening to what the Prince had said about his daughter. He was aware that he wouldn't take too kindly to it even though Legolas had her best interests at heart.

"You are pale skinned," Legolas told her. "You should know that I have not seen skin as fair in all of my years. I just find you to be paler than usual, my dear."

"Flattery will not get you anywhere," Evelyn said and she held the knife in her hand and looked to the waterfall beside her with a small smirk on her lips and Legolas shook his head.

"I was not attempting to flatter you. I was speaking the mere truth," he promised her and she had to remain courteous and say nothing back to the young elf as she heard her father's footsteps approach the dining platform.

"I am very well, thank you, Legolas," Evelyn said politely as Elrond took to the head of the table beside Evelyn, his hand squeezing her shoulder as he went by her. She smiled swiftly across to her father as Legolas remained silent.

"Is something the matter, Evelyn?" Elrond asked her, sitting down and looking at her with his beady eyes and she shook her head, tearing off a small piece of bread and popping it into her mouth, quickly glancing across to the now silent bowman.

"Nothing, Ada," she assured her father. "Everything is well."

"As it should be," Elrond gently smiled and Evelyn ate some more of her bread, pretending to ignore the conversation which was struck up between Legolas and her father regarding the time for the meeting. Elrond didn't give away the location, knowing his daughter was privy to doing her own investigative work when things were held from her.

"Arwen is in the library, my dear," Elrond informed Evelyn once she had finished eating the slice of bread and she held her water to her mouth. One look at her father and she knew that what he had told her had not been a request for her to go to Arwen. If anything it had been an order and Evelyn was not foolish enough to refuse his words.

"I shall go and seek her out then," Evelyn said and Elrond nodded in agreement as she stood up and Legolas did the same, managing not to trip over his chair as his movement remained graceful and elegant. Evelyn bowed her head out of ritual and moved to the steps, walking down them like some sullen teenager who had been informed that they could not stay up past their bed time.

"I am sure that Ada sent you here to keep me contained for this morning," Evelyn said as soon as she saw her sister sat on the bench within the library, the bookshelves encasing her within them as she smirked down onto the book which she read.

"You are too aware of your surroundings," Arwen said. "You always have been, even as a child."

"Yes, well," Evelyn mumbled and slumped down in the single chair by the balcony of one of the few covered rooms. She glanced down onto the road which ran beneath them and noted something rather peculiar in the form of two hobbits racing down the path. Evelyn stood up, stepping out onto the balcony as one of the hobbits fell over in their haste.

She took a quick look back at Arwen who was well aware of what her sister was planning to do without looking up from her book.

"Father will not be happy if you do what I think you will," Arwen told her and Evelyn huffed, looking to the side of her where the small steps led down onto the path. Arwen sighed and finally looked her sister in the eye.

"I cannot keep you here, Evelyn," she told her sister and that was all the encouragement which she needed to move down the steps, clutching at her gown as she tried not to trip over her own feet which she supposed she could easily manage. She ran down the empty pathway before catching up with the smaller beings.

"Wait!" she called out to them and they turned to look at her, folding their arms across their chest at the same time, looking as if they were defending themselves from her. "Is it the meeting which you are about to attend?" she asked them, knowing full well it had started minutes ago and they were not in attendance as her father had mention only one hobbit whilst she had sat with him and Legolas at breakfast.

"No," one lied quickly and looked to the other. "Why would we attend a secret meeting? That's just plain rude."

"What if I were to tell you that I'd love to be in attendance of it too?" she wondered from them and they looked to each other before cocking their heads and nodding at her, moving to either side of her and continuing their walk back up along the path.

"You're not a spy are you?" one worried.

"No," she smiled once. "I am not a spy, merely an intrigued elf."

"How can we trust you?" the other one checked and Evelyn sighed to herself, looking upwards and then back onto the hobbits.

"I am Evelyn, Lord Elrond's daughter," she told them. "You have my word that I am not a spy nor am I going to tell anyone of your sneaking around for I am doing the same and joining you, am I not?"

"She has a point, Pippin."

"I suppose so, Merry."

"Fine," the one named Pippin spoke up. "We've heard of Lord Elrond speaking of his daughter and you do look like him."

"Not that you look manly, of course," Merry interjected quickly and Evelyn continued to beam slightly at hearing them as they neared the meeting area and heard voices speak up. The two hobbits crouched down as they circled the bushes, trying not to make a noise as they heard Lord Elrond speak of a ring. Merry finally settled on his knees in the hidden space behind Lord Elrond whilst Pippin went to the other post to hide behind it. Evelyn settled behind Merry, resting on her knees as her bum dropped onto her heels as she did so.

She listened intently as noise continued moving around the meeting which the men found themselves inside of. Mordor was the topic of conversation and Evelyn remained silent before she felt her pulse quicken at hearing a certain elf's voice speak up, defending Aragorn.

Pippin and Merry continued to look over to each other, not sure what was happening inside of the meeting as the topic of conversation was certainly different to that held in the Shire. Evelyn had to admit that she was struggling to listen to them even with her sensitive ears. She did manage to hear the dwarf who suddenly leapt to his feet and slammed his axe against something which she presumed to be the ring Frodo had brought forwards.

And then her father declared someone needed to destroy the ring. Someone had to go into Mordor. Evelyn pushed her hair behind her ears and listened more intently to the conversation, waiting for someone to speak up. An argument erupted over who should take the ring to Mordor and Evelyn shook her head before silence fell onto the congregation and Frodo spoke up clearly, informing them that he would be the one to do it.

"What?" Pippin exclaimed quickly, looking at Merry with hesitance and fear within his eyes, wondering what Frodo was doing. Merry shrugged at him as others put themselves forwards and Evelyn remained mute, hearing Legolas declare that Frodo would have his bow to protect him. Evelyn placed her hand over her mouth as the two hobbits stood up quickly and contemplated bursting into the meeting.

Evelyn stood onto her feet, grabbing her skirts in her hands and she rushed back from the meeting, not without rustling the bushes as she went and grabbing the attention of a certain blonde haired elf.

...

Evelyn spent her time for that afternoon inside of the library, searching books regarding Mordor as she did so, reading the myths of the ring and the hell inside of middle earth and she failed to believe that he was going to go there. Guards spoke often about Orcs who roamed the countryside and the dangers outside of Rivendell. Elrond liked to keep his daughter's from thinking about the horrors outside the walls of the serene home they had but they were not blind nor were they deaf.

"I see that your lack of understanding orders is still instilled within you."

Evelyn quickly shut the book in her hand before she stood up and placed the book back into the shelf and Legolas placed his hands behind his back and moved further into the library.

"I do not know what you mean," she said to him and he looked at her with an arched brow before moving further into the room.

"Evelyn, do not play coy with me," Legolas spoke to her, a trace of a smile on his lips. "I understand that you have taken to hiding with the hobbits around corners. I saw your hair as you left, my dear."

"Does my father know?"

"You fear the repercussions of your actions from your father; yet, you still go ahead and go against him anyway?" Legolas checked with her and she shrugged haughtily, moving around the library and pretending to look at the books whilst Legolas's smile remained firm on his lips.

"Do you have any idea of what lurks in Mordor?" Evelyn suddenly snapped, turning around and looking at Legolas who folded his arms over his silver tunic. She had finally cracked. "Legolas, you are risking your life!"

"I am aware," Legolas told her and she nodded at him. "I know what I am doing, Evelyn. You need not worry for me, my dear."

"How can I do nothing but worry?" she hissed, glaring at him. "You are going to your death!"

"You do not know that," Legolas shook his head at her and she pursed her lips. "I have to do this, Evelyn. I need to."

"You do not need to do anything, Legolas," Evelyn mumbled back to him. "I'm worried for you."

"You need not worry for me," Legolas promised her with a shake of his head, moving closer to her as she stepped back from him. "I shall be as safe as possible. Your life will continue with or without me, will it not?" Legolas checked with her and she looked at him with wide eyes. "You have managed so well for fifteen years."

"Is that what you think?" Evelyn said, her voice raising an octave higher than normal and she stepped closer to him. "You believe I carried on when you left and did not come back?"

Legolas kept silent for a second as he watched her and she shook her head, turning away from him and moving onto the balcony once again, the fresh air helping her calm down.

"When you left I understood fully. I understood entirely why you went. You believed your kingdom to be under attack...but...you didn't come back, Legolas. You never came back and I...I thought...it was silly of me for even thinking anything could happen," Evelyn concluded, never taking her eyes from the waterfall which stood in front of her.

Legolas sighed but moved out to the balcony, his hand delicately resting onto her waist, his fingers curling around her side and his other hand pushed her hair behind her shoulder and onto her other one. Evelyn shuddered as she felt him near her, his hand finally resting on her bare shoulder.

"My time in Rivendell with you is something which I have treasured for years. It is a memory which I will never forget."

"It clearly was not important enough for you to come back to me, was it?" Evelyn checked with him, turning on her heel and staring into his blue eyes, removing his hand from her neck and waist. "I told you everything, Legolas. I told you everything."

"I know," Legolas said to her, his lids lowered as it seemed to pain him to remember all she had said to him. "And I told you stories I have never told anyone else, my dear. I tried to return but my father would not allow it. I have duties, Evelyn."

"And your duties were more important than me?"

"Of course not," Legolas quickly said, both of his hands grasping onto her hips and drawing her closer to him. "I had to stay for the kingdom, Evelyn. Selfishness is not a trait which I have. I am a Prince."

"I know," Evelyn told him. "I just can't understand, Legolas...I thought I meant something to you...even after fifteen years I know you still mean something to me, Legolas. When I first saw you the other day...I could not...I still cannot understand how I feel."

"Evelyn, my dear," Legolas said her name softly, his finger curling under her chin and drawing her gaze onto his before his finger wiped away a solitary tear from her eyes. "You know I care deeply for you. I do. I need to go and do this."

"I know that I cannot stop you," Evelyn told him. "I have no intention to do so. I do not want anything from you, Legolas. I am simply confused."

"And I am sorry for that," Legolas said sincerely. "When I come back...if I come back...we shall discuss it then, Evelyn. You have my word."

"Don't do that to me," Evelyn said, her voice hurt and she shook her head. "Do not make promises which you may not be able to keep."

"I cannot guarantee you anything, Evelyn," Legolas mumbled, gulping once before he tilted her head back up to look at him. His touch was so light she wondered if he even was touching her skin. She barely registered it. "Only that we will talk if I come back."

"I hope you do," Evelyn told him. "Please be safe, Legolas."

"For you, I will try," Legolas promised her and she nodded, reaching for his hair and pushing it behind his ear. Legolas slowly leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes.

Evelyn sighed before pulling back from his, wrapping her fingers into his as she stepped back into the library and looked around the darkening room. Legolas followed her in, his arm extended with hers as he stood still.

"You should get some rest, my dear," Legolas said to her.

"When do you leave?"

"First light."

"So this is our goodbye, is it not?" she checked and he nodded solemnly.

"Alas, it is," he confirmed. "I promised that I would say goodbye and I have."

"Yes," Evelyn said, stepping closer to him once again, running her hand down his arm as she did so. "I shall be there tomorrow, Legolas."

"You need not be."

"No," Evelyn said, squeezing his shoulder. "I don't think I am ready to say goodbye to you just yet."

"You are prolonging the inevitable, my dear," Legolas warned her and she kissed his cheek quickly.

"Then I shall prolong it." She told him simply.

...

A/N: I am feeling rather inspired right now! So, I thank everyone who is reading and I do hope that you will review for me to let me know what you think! Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

"Here," Evelyn spoke as she stood next to Legolas the following morning. She had gained only a few hours worth of sleep as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand and continued staring up to Legolas who was looking at what she held in her hand and was offering to him. He arched his brow in her direction and she rolled her eyes at the quizzical look which his blue orbs held.

"It's an arrow made directly in Rivendell. They have the finest sharp spear on the end and fly through the air without being recognised," she informed him and Legolas nodded, smiling softly down at her as he took the arrow from her hand, his fingers brushing against hers as he did so. He slowly placed it into his quiver and looked around to where the Fellowship was congregating.

"Aye, I can agree with you on that," Legolas said. "Yet, you have given me simply one. I imagine I shall be in need of more than that number throughout the journey."

"I could hardly bring you hundreds, could I?" she retorted back to him. "Just make sure to use it when you most need to."

"I shall," he assured her, sensing that the time for his goodbye had arrived once again. The first time had not been such a bad fete. He hadn't expected to go and so he quickly rushed off without a word, there was nothing to hurt him that way. But as Evelyn stood before him he did not know what to think. All of his thoughts were beyond him.

"You come back, Legolas," Evelyn said, her voice rather forceful as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes closing as she inhaled the natural scent of him. His arms cautiously held her around the waist; his elf ears all too aware of the Lord Elrond's voice a mere few metres away from him.

"I told you that I will do my best," he replied and she nodded sternly, pulling back from him as he smirked softly, trying to lighten her tense mood. "Besides, I fear what you shall do if I do not return. I should imagine it is not worth my life."

"You would be correct," Evelyn said before she felt an arm slip around her waist and draw her close. She looked up to her father as he bent to kiss her on the top of her head. His stern eyes moved onto Legolas as he placed his hands behind his back and coughed once.

"The fellowship is ready to leave, Legolas."

"As am I," Legolas spoke quickly and draped his bow over his back before Elrond nodded in agreement.

"Good," he spoke. "I wish you well on your journey, young prince. Your skill with a bow and arrow shall come in handy and I dare say it will be needed."

"This is true, Lord Elrond," Legolas nodded quickly in agreement before he noted the other eight walkers moving along to him. He quickly glanced back to Evelyn and bowed his head gently, his eyes never leaving hers in the process of doing so.

Lord Elrond seemed to tighten his grip on his daughter, fearing that she may follow after the clan as they moved down the slopes of Rivendell and they stood watch until they were out of sight. Elrond ever so gently bent down to kiss her on the top of her head as she tried to remain strong, keeping out the tears which threatened to build in her eyes.

"Legolas is a good elf," Elrond assured her, turning around with his arm still around her as they moved back up the slopes of Rivendell towards their rooms. "He shall be strong and he will protect the ring."

"It is not the ring which I care for," Evelyn whispered back to her father and he sighed, whole heartedly knowing that his daughter simply longed for Legolas to be back with her. "Ada, you have the gift of foresight...surely you know..."

"I do not, my love," Elrond told her and she pushed her lips into a firm line at hearing him speak. "I cannot tell you what will happen in the future, Evelyn. I do not know how things will turn out during this for your elf."

"I see," Evelyn mumbled, bowing her head to look onto the ground as she wondered where her sister was. She was sure that she would have been there to see Aragorn leave, but, she had not turned up to the meeting point. Evelyn would have been bold enough to ask her father where Arwen had disappeared to but she decided it would be easier for her to simply seek Arwen out herself. She knew how her father felt about Arwen's feeling towards Aragorn.

"I fear asking you this question," Elrond spoke up as soon as they reached the grass areas of the outdoor study which he held. Evelyn had barely noticed they had arrived there for it was a place which she rarely went to when she was with her father. The two of them stood still by the bottom step, Elrond resting his hands onto his daughter's shoulders.

"What question, Ada?" she wondered from him and he continued to look her sternly in the eyes, no trace of emotion shining through as he remained calm.

"Do you love Legolas, my daughter?" he asked her and Evelyn bit down on her bottom lip, turning to look away from her father as she thought about the question he had just asked her. She remained silent for a second or two, wondering. Did she love Legolas? Did she truly love him or was it something different? Did she really know what love was?

"I...I am..." she stuttered and that was enough to speak volumes to Elrond. He squeezed her shoulder tightly and moved his hand up, his finger curling under her chin as he drew her dark eyes to look into his own.

"Hesitance is something which you gain from your mother," Elrond told her and her eyes widened at hearing him say such a thing. A small smile fell into place on his lips and he nodded once to confirm what he had just told her. "You attempt to hide your emotions, Evelyn. Ever since he left fifteen years ago you have done just that. You did it very well to an extent. Yet, he returned two days ago and the facade dropped, my daughter."

"What are you implying?" Evelyn wondered and Elrond looked to the trees beside him as he wondered indeed what he was implying to her.

"I am merely stating facts, my love," Elrond declared. "It is only you who can decide what you truly feel for the young prince."

"Why does it hurt, Ada?" Evelyn wondered; her voice small and her pale cheeks seeming to grow even paler as Elrond studied her watching the ground. "I cannot explain it...I just feel numb...and now..."

"Sh," Elrond whispered, drawing his daughter tightly into his arms, his hand running down her dark curls as sobs escaped her lips and her breathing seemed to shallow. He gently tucked her beneath his chin as she returned his embrace, her arms limply moving around his waist.

He looked up from his daughter's dark hair to see his other daughter stood at the end of the pathway, her cloak draped across her shoulders as her vision met with his. The pair of them remained silent, unsure of what to say to each other as Arwen moved closer, knowing that the Fellowship must have left.

Her goodbye to Aragorn had been short yet sweet, the pair of them used to being apart from each other. Arwen had no doubt that he would succeed. He was a King and he would be a great one when he came to the throne. Her undying love for Aragorn was something which she doubted anyone would understand. She would await his return, knowing full well that it was inevitable.

Evelyn unfolded herself from her father as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to stare at her sister who offered her a sad smile.

"He will be safe," she promised Evelyn. "They will all be safe."

"How can you be so sure?" Evelyn asked and Elrond arched a brow, his hand on Evelyn's back as she turned to stare at Arwen.

"Faith," Arwen simply said. "Light shall prevail in the time of darkness. I have no doubt about it."

Evelyn listened to her sister and she couldn't help but think the answer which she had been given just wasn't good enough for her. Maybe she was cynical and pessimistic. But leaving a decision down to good faith was not the answer which she wanted to hear to her question.

"I see," Evelyn said and began to move away from the pair of them. Elrond began to move after his daughter but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him from going any further to her. He turned to look at Arwen quizzically and she simply shook her head in his direction.

"No," she whispered gently. "Evelyn needs some time on her own, Ada."

"A part of me wishes that elf never graced his presence in my land," Elrond complained and Arwen smiled sadly, holding onto her father's hand.

"That is a small part of you I should hope. It is the part which wants to keep Evelyn safe from being hurt. The larger part of your emotions should be longing to see her happy. Legolas is the one who achieves that," Arwen declared and Elrond looked at her for a moment.

"A very wise description of my mind," Elrond informed his daughter and she smiled softly back to her father. "Is there something which you wished to discuss with me, Arwen?"

"No, Ada," Arwen shook her head. "I simply came to check on Evelyn. I understand what she is going through even if she does not fully comprehend herself."

"Alas, that is true, dear," Elrond confirmed for her and she remained silent. Elrond gave her hand one final squeeze before pulling back from her and looking onto Rivendell. "So it is true." He spoke once again sadly.

...

Evelyn stood in front of the tree outside the mountainous kingdom, her bow and arrow in her hand as she aimed at the target sat atop of the tree and she thought about everything which was running through her mind. She quickly shot at the target, hitting just outside the centre. She huffed before reaching back into her quiver for another arrow. She could never shoot straight when her mind was occupied.

And her mind was occupied completely as she thought back to that night in the library with Legolas more than fifteen years ago.

"_Do you often wonder if there is more to this life other than obeying commands and following protocol?" she had asked him as she leant against his side, her head lolling onto his shoulder as she struggled to keep awake. She knew it was late and the only source of light came from the warm glow of the fire which Legolas had set up. He'd taken his seat next to her and she had moved closer, content to rest against his side and he was content to have her there. _

"_I am sure there is," he assured her. "Our fathers were once great warriors. We have just known a time of peace for a long time, my dear. There is a great many places outside the walls of Rivendell; you can trust me on that. There is much to explore."_

"_I would love to do just that," Evelyn mumbled before Legolas carelessly draped his arm over her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. "Ada would not let me go without a guard and I doubt he would even let me leave."_

"_He is a protective father," Legolas told her, taking sides with the great Lord who he deemed incorruptible and legendary. "I cannot blame him for that trait, Evelyn. Perhaps there will be a time when you can see what Middle Earth has to offer."_

"_Perhaps," she agreed lamely with him._

"_Sleep is something which seems to be coming to you. Your body must be exhausted after the day's events," Legolas said and she shook her head, quickly looking up at him._

"_I am not tired," she assured him. "Not yet, anyhow."_

_He chuckled deeply and she rested back to her previous position, a loud yawn escaping her lips as she made the motion. There was something about his shoulder which was increasingly comfortable to her. She was unsure as to what it was but she knew it was something. Perhaps Legolas himself held an aura of comfort about him._

"_I have yet to meet an elf like you," Legolas suddenly spoke. "I have yet to meet any elf who I deem acceptable to spend a large amount of company around."_

"_Should I feel honoured or insulted?" Evelyn enquired, taunting him and he chuckled once again at her, his eyes looking down onto the top of her head as he wondered what it would be like if he pressed his lips there. _

"_Honoured," he declared. "No, you should feel nothing you do not want, Evelyn. Whilst I am in your presence I cannot help but feel content. It is something which is unexplainable to me. I have never felt like this in the presence of anyone before."_

"_Nor have I," Evelyn whispered in agreement. The two of them were deemed to be young by the standards of their people, it was only logical such foreign emotions confused and scared them. They both knew that yet they both failed to care. _

"_Odd, would you not agree?" Legolas checked and she shrugged._

"_I suppose so," she mumbled to him. "I know that I can trust you, Legolas."_

"_Aye," he said, boldly leaning down to kiss her hair. "I should hope you do know that."_

Evelyn quickly shot again and missed completely, the arrow going over the target before she felt her body slump down onto the floor, her knees seemingly giving up on her. She did not understand what was happening. Why was she suddenly crying? Her body began to shake as she dropped her bow from her hands and a tear fell onto her lap.

She knew that she could not just sit there and weep. It was not becoming or practical. She shook her head from side to side and slowly stood up again, looking at her horse and then onto the quiet path out of Rivendell. The idea which crossed her mind was not one which she should peruse. Logic told her not to be so silly. But she was not listening to logic at that moment in time.

She knew they were travelling to Mordor and Evelyn had sat through enough lessons to know the location of Mordor and the route needed to travel there. She had read enough regarding it.

Going after Legolas would be one of the most reckless things she had ever done. Her father would go mad with worry. She hoped Arwen may understand. Evelyn couldn't let him go without telling him. She couldn't let him go in general.

She quickly mounted her horse and took a deep breath along with a gulp, pulling her hood onto the top of her head as she gently stroked her horse, looking back onto the safety of Rivendell before making her move for the opposite direction.

...

A/N: Quite a few favourite's and followers now! I thank you very much indeed! Please do let me know what you think! I intend to update regardless of reviews, but they are always an added bonus! I hope I am not updating too fast!


	5. Chapter 5

"Arwen!" Elrond called out loud as soon as he saw his daughter within her bedroom, perched on the edge of her bed with a book held delicately in her hands. She looked up quickly, her eyes meeting her father's as he huffed once, his breath taken away from him due to the amount of rushing around which he had completed.

"Yes, father?" Arwen asked him, sensing the concern within his voice as Elrond tried to push the thought which occupied his mind from his head. The gift of foresight was something which worried him terribly. If he failed to find his daughter then he would be certain to know where she had gone. He just didn't want to think about it.

"Have you seen your sister?" Elrond wondered; his face scrunched up but his eyes blazing. Arwen shut her book and shook her head, standing to her feet whilst Elrond sighed, a mixture of anger and concern taking over him as his hand moved to his forehead. He closed his eyes gently as Arwen rested her hand onto his arm.

"Evelyn," Arwen whispered her name softly. "Has she gone?"

"I fear she has," Elrond told her after a moment of hesitation. Arwen nodded, her fingers moving to his cheek and drawing his face to look at hers, their eyes meeting and Arwen smiled softly, trying to be encouraging.

"She is a mere few hours behind them. They travel on foot and I imagine she has taken her horse," Arwen said and Elrond nodded to confirm her beliefs. "Simply send a guard out to find her, Ada. They only have to follow the path which the Fellowship has set."

"I cannot believe what she has done," Elrond whispered. Arwen didn't need to question him regarding his search. She was sure that he would have searched every available nook and cranny to find his daughter, including the outside walls of Rivendell. "The bow and arrow which she keeps hidden in the woods has gone. She did not know that I knew about it. I treasure the both of you, Arwen...how could she run off into the danger?"

"She is her father's daughter, is she not?" Arwen whispered. "The risk of danger is not enough to stop you from going to those who you care for."

Elrond quickly looked away from Arwen, the truth of her words stinging him slightly but he nodded in agreement. He wanted to do nothing more than go after her.

"I will ride out with the guard," Elrond said to his daughter and she nodded. "You will stay here in and be safe."

"Of course," Arwen agreed and Elrond kissed her on the forehead before sweeping from her room.

...

Evelyn continued to sit atop of her galloping horse along the course which she remembered from the map she had seen. She could feel the day coming closer to an end as the moved past its highest point. She turned around for a moment as her horse stopped and she looked back, Rivendell well and truly out of her sights. The deep breath which escaped her was one of panic and longing. She couldn't turn around and go back, not when she needed to see him desperately.

She patted her horse once and continued the ride at a slow trot, her ears sharp and vigilant as she thought about where she was going and what could be lurking. The possibility of bumping into a pack of Orcs was not unheard of even though it was feared terribly. The bumpy hills of the grassy high lands which she found herself in were vast and quiet, nothing in sight and nothing which threatened to disturb the peace. She was aware of how that could all change suddenly.

...

Legolas stood atop of the rocks, the Fellowship resting whilst Boromir taught Merry and Pippin the ways of fighting. His eyes scanned the distance which they had just covered before settling onto a sight which alarmed him slightly.

Gandalf watched the young elf as his posture tensed and he seemed to lean forwards, his hair whipping back and forth in the wind. He shook his head from side to side before jumping back down the rocks and moving through the camp, eyes watching him with wonder. The dwarf allowed some comment to be murmured from his lips but Gandalf held his hand up, his eyes flashing dangerously as he looked at Gimli, urging him to remain silent on a matter which he did not know about.

Gandalf had an incline as to what was happening and it only seemed that Aragorn could join in with speculation as he sat beside the wizard, leaning in close so that no one could hear as they all went back to their own business.

"Do you think it is her?" Aragorn asked and Gandalf shrugged, twirling the rim of his hat between his fingers.

"We shall know only in time," Gandalf replied.

Legolas ran forwards as soon as he realised it was her from the distance. Her horse slowed its pace before she dared to slide down from it, coming to a stop before him as he looked at her, his eyes furious yet concerned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the feeling of safety overwhelming her as Legolas held her back for a second, pushing her firmly away from him a moment later.

"What are you doing here, Evelyn?" he snapped, the annoyance coming through in his tone as she blinked back the tears threatening to consume her.

"I couldn't...I couldn't let you go, Legolas...not without...telling you..."

"Evelyn," he warned her, his voice dangerously low as he pleaded for her not to do it. He dropped his hands from her and backed away, his nimble long fingers running over his forehead whilst she blinked profusely at him. She hadn't expected this reaction from him. Well, she had in a way. She had expected annoyance and anger but she hoped that he would understand.

"You stupid girl!" he snapped out suddenly. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? Running off into the wild like that is ridiculous! You could have been hunted down and killed! You naive girl!"

"I know that!" Evelyn snapped back at him, her voice curt as her horse bent down, chewing some grass whilst she tried not to lose her temper with the elf stood opposite her. "I had to come, Legolas! I know that I may never see you again...I could not live with that thought."

"Why do you this to me, Evelyn?" Legolas wondered from her, his eyes searching around, always scanning for danger and potential threats. "I informed you that we would speak once I came back."

"I did not know if I could wait, Legolas. I need to tell you something. It is something which I know now...I have always known..."

"No," Legolas said, his voice gentle yet firm. "Do not say it to me, Evelyn."

She watched as he walked up and down the grass covered land, pacing back and forth like a mad elf possessed. She blinked rapidly, her mouth hanging open and her breath coming out in short pants as her throat clenched and dried up.

"How can I not say it when I truly mean it?" she asked and he shook his head, bowing his neck as his eyes looked to the floor and he panicked. He should have told her when they were in Rivendell. He should never have promised her that they would talk if he returned. He had lured her into a false sense of hope and now she was here. She was stood opposite him, longing and pleading in her dark eyes.

"It will only hurt you as it will hurt me," Legolas promised her and confusion etched its way across her features. "I should have told you in Rivendell. I should never have kept the truth from you, my dear."

"What are you talking about, Legolas?" Evelyn asked. He looked back across to her, his eyes saddening and his pale face becoming a bit paler at the thought of what waited for him back in Mirkwood. He remained silent, not wanting to tell her but knowing that he had to.

"Legolas!" Evelyn snapped his name out again, drawing him from his thoughts whilst she feebly attempted not to hyperventilate at the waiting. "Just tell me, please."

"I am betrothed."

The words were ice cold as Evelyn's eyes widened and she stepped back one step, the sound of his voice still echoing her ears in a tone which made her blood run cold. Legolas inhaled sharply, his own sentence haunting him as the thought made him shiver.

"Evelyn," he whispered her name when it became apparent that she wasn't going to say anything to him. Her eyes looked up to the blue sky above her as Legolas rested his hand onto her arm. She recoiled, snapping her arm from him as her cloak moved about her body.

"When were you intending on telling me this?" she whispered and he shook his head, his hand scratching the back of his neck as he took a moment to think. "Well?" she demanded curtly and he sighed before feeling his heart swell at seeing her in pain.

"I did not know when to tell you," he admitted. "I could not tell you in Rivendell. I...the time we spent together...I...I did not know how to tell you. I could not leave you with news that I could never...we could never be...Evelyn...I could not break your heart and leave you to mend it. I could not do that to you."

"But you could fill me with false hope?" she snapped and Legolas shook his head, quickly reaching out to touch her cheek, needing to do nothing more than comfort her as much as he could.

"No, my dear," he promised. "My betrothal is a secret...it is only to happen when I return back to Mirkwood. If I return," he corrected himself at the final moment and Evelyn hiccupped once, the sobs which wanted to escape her being held back with. "That is why you cannot say it, Evelyn. You cannot say it because it will never be true."

"I may not be able to say it," she counteracted, pushing his fingers from her. "It does not mean that it will never be true. Tell me, Legolas...who is she?"

"Why do this to yourself?" Legolas wondered, trying not to become angry at hearing her. Why did she torment herself so?

"No," she responded. "You did this to me. Tell me, who is she?"

"My father...his advisor has a daughter. He believes my time has come to take control of the kingdom and marriage is what he sees necessary."

"So...she is not royalty?" Evelyn checked and Legolas shook his head at her.

"No, she is simply a close family friend. My father believes it will show the people of Mirkwood that the nobles are not immune to the common people," he mumbled.

"It is a marriage for the people?" she asked him in a whisper. "Do you love her?"

"Do not torment yourself, Evelyn," Legolas implored her and she shook her head, wanting to do nothing more than yell at him to her heart's content.

"Do you love her?" Evelyn snapped again, her hand hitting against his shoulder as she continuously thumped against him, never refraining from one punch after the other as Legolas moved backwards due to her force. Her hands moved to his chest, hitting him quickly as her hair wildly flung around her.

"Do you love her? Answer me, Legolas! Do you love her?!" she yelled out before Legolas managed to grasp both of her wrists into his hands, his eyes annoyed with her constant hitting.

"No!" he snapped back, his usual composure being lost. "I do not!"

Her hands slackened as he dropped her wrists down to his hands, his fingers twirling into hers as she rested against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer before she tucked her head against his chest. Legolas felt her body convulse as he gulped loudly and rocked her back gently back and forth in his arms.

"I know now that I should have told you before, Evelyn," he said and she wiped her eyes, looking up into his blue ones as she did so. "Alas, you would not be running around on the hills in danger if I did so. We can never be together, Evelyn."

"Why not?" she wondered. "I love you, Legolas. I love you more than I thought possible and it scares me. What could happen to you scares me and I long for nothing more than to keep you by my side and keep you safe. If...there has to be a way out of it, Legolas. Your father...surely he would understand..."

"Stop," he pleaded with her, pushing her from him and shaking his head whilst she looked puzzled. "I have a duty, Evelyn. Stop this."

"What?" Evelyn wondered. "Legolas, I love you and I cannot help it!"

"Yes, you can and you must," he implored.

"Why?"

"I do not feel the same way, Evelyn," he snapped and she felt another sting in her chest at hearing him. He felt a piece of him being ripped out as he cruelly told her what she did not want to hear. "You will come with us until we reach-"

"-You're lying," she interrupted, shaking her head and Legolas looked back at her. "You are lying to me, Legolas."

"I am not," he told her with a stern shake of his head. "You need to stop this, Evelyn. I care for you dearly and you know that, yet, I do not love you. I do not love you like you seem to believe I do. Love is not something which I feel. I have seen love and what we have is not that and I know that to be a fact."

"You...you do not love me?" Evelyn whispered and Legolas felt his chest tighten at her hurt voice.

"No," he whispered; his voice barely audible and Evelyn shook her head. He only hoped that he had been convincing enough for her to believe. He was struggling to contain the true words from falling out of his mouth as he felt his throat tighten under the weight of lies. "Come back with me and I shall send word to your father that I have found you safe and well. I do not doubt that his men will be looking for you."

But it seemed that she was ignoring him for she had turned back away from him, her stride entirely set on finding her horse which had wandered further down the green land. Legolas followed her, a few steps behind as she heard him.

"Evelyn, wait," he pleaded. He was shocked to see when she had turned around she had managed to produce her bow and arrow from her back. She held it steadily in front of her whilst Legolas came to a halt and watched her.

"I am going nowhere with you," she said.

"You would not shoot me," Legolas said confidently as she sent an arrow shooting past the side of his head, her aim not once faltering whilst Legolas continued to look shocked at her. What did he really expect?

"Do not test me," she said. "I will return to Rivendell on my own. I do not need you looking after me."

"Someone needs to," Legolas said with a snap.

"Just go, Legolas," Evelyn whispered, slinging her bow over her shoulder and jumping onto her horse whilst he stood to the side of her.

"You are not going anywhere," he said and she rolled her eyes. "Evelyn, come back with me."

"Get off the reins, Legolas," she said trough gritted teeth.

"Not until you get down from the horse."

"Fine," Evelyn mumbled full of anger and annoyance before she took his hand from the reins, as he held onto hers, assuming he was going to help her from her horse. But, Evelyn had other ideas. She quickly nudged her horse and pushed her fingers from Legolas's as he cursed out loud.

"Evelyn!" he yelled at her as she rode her horse back into the distance and he contemplated chasing after her. She continued to ride into the distance, finally allowing herself to cry loudly as no one could hear her.

Legolas stamped his foot against the ground, self anger moving through him as he looked back up to the resting spot of the other walkers, noting the set of three heads above the rocks in the form of the two hobbit companions and the dwarf who had been spying on the entire scene.

...

Evelyn barely noticed when her horse began to slow as she tried not to slump against the neck of the horse, exhaustion taking a hold of her body. She barely even heard the stomping of hooves against the ground coming her way as the sun set behind the mountains.

"Evelyn!" the voice yelled out and she looked up, her normally perfect eye sight clouded by the tears coming from them. She knew the voice though. Her father jumped down from his horse as his guards surrounded him and he ran over to her horse, his stern eyes looking at her whilst he took her hands into his.

"I'm sorry, Ada," she blubbered, knowing that she looked weak and pitiful in front of her father's guard. She failed to care as Elrond helped her down from her horse, her skirts pooling to her feet as she returned his hug. "I'm sorry for running off."

"Yes," Elrond said; his voice stern with her and disapproving. "As you should be. You worried me, Evelyn."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again to him.

"Come," Elrond said, seeing the darkness which slowly overtook the woods. "We should ride back to Rivendell before the night truly does approach us."

Evelyn nodded and moved back to her horse but Elrond stopped her, his arm wrapping around her waist as held her tightly to his side.

"I shall ride with you," he said. "You are far too weak to go on your own, Evelyn."

She didn't even attempt to protest as he helped her onto his horse. He quickly slid up behind her, grabbing the reins from either side of his daughter before she whispered to him.

"You have not asked me anything," she informed him and Elrond shook his head, knowing full well what had happened.

"I know, my daughter," he whispered to her, his voice soft and gentle as he did so. "I know what has happened."

Evelyn remained silent, leaning back against her father as he dropped down to kiss the top of her head with tenderness.

"He does not want me," she whispered hoarsely. "He does not want me, Ada."

"Hush now," Elrond spoke, not wanting her to work herself up as she previously had done. "I have you, my daughter. I have you."

...

A/N: That is so not the end of this saga! There is a lot more to come and I do hope that you will stick by me as I continue with it! And so, I would like to thank Ortholeine, SARAHBABE215, miller330 and AlexShah for reviewing Chapter Four! Thank you for the kind words and I do hope you enjoy! More to come soon but in the meantime do let me know what you thought, prettiest please?


	6. Chapter 6

Elrond felt Evelyn slowly slump against him and her head lolled against his shoulder as her eyes closed, a sign of how tired she really was. Physically, she was exhausted along with emotionally drained. Elrond kept his tight grip around her waist, making sure that she didn't fall off from his horse as his guards encompassed them, constantly on watch for any enemy which they may find.

Elrond often looked down onto Evelyn, seeing her breathing shallow as sleep proclaimed her and he took a moment to himself to think about what had just happened to her. Legolas had turned her away, about that he was sure. He had told her that he didn't love her and didn't want her and he had broken her heart by doing it. Yet, Elrond knew why he had done it. Legolas was a Prince of Mirkwood and he had duties to his kingdom as a Prince. One of those was to marry someone suitable and it so turned out that woman had been found.

Legolas had pushed Evelyn away to get her back to Rivendell and back to safety. He had lied to her in a feeble attempt to make her push aside her feelings for him. He was trying to give her a life other than moping over him. Crying over someone who she could never have.

Elrond begrudged the young elf for hurting his daughter as he did. He detested how someone could have done that to his youngest, yet, he understood. He had broken her so that she could leave and mend herself. Elrond supposed it was tough love.

The walker had duties and Elrond did not understand how his father could ask him to marry someone out of duty. He would never ask his daughter's to do that. He wanted the best for his daughter's. Even if it meant sending them away like he so planned to do so if his foresight continued on working the way it was.

He feared for Arwen's love for a mortal and he feared Evelyn never moving on and withering away. The immortal lands waited for them. Elrond would join them later on when Middle Earth had been saved. If they could save Middle Earth.

"Ada." Evelyn's voice snapped him out of the daydream which he had found himself in as he looked down to her. Her dark eyes were open and peering into the darkness around her. Elrond waited for her to say something more to him but she didn't seem to be able to have the words.

"Things shall get better," Elrond promised her. "In time you shall heal and you shall find someone else who you care for."

"Was there ever anyone else for you, Ada?" Evelyn checked and Elrond looked away from the inquisitive gaze which had come his way. His lack of answer told her enough. There never had been anyone else after his wife and that was the way he intended for it to stay. He had his daughters to consider and there was no one else after Celebrian.

"I loved him, Ada," Evelyn informed her father. "And now...I...what if I don't see him again? What if I never get to see him again?"

"As hard as it is now, my love, it will become easier. Life will become easier. You managed fifteen years without him and you can manage another fifteen. The pain shall subside and you shall move on."

"What if I don't?" Evelyn worried from her father. "What if I can't?"

"You have to, Evelyn. You know what happens if you lose the will to live." Elrond informed her and Evelyn thought about it. She did not want to die. No one wanted to die unless they had to. Elves were renowned for their immortality. At that moment she didn't know if she wanted to carry on without him. She knew there was no chance of them being together.

"What if-"

"-Stop with this, Evelyn," Elrond said, his voice stern. "The worries running through your head are justified. You have to believe me when I tell you that things shall change for you. You are a young elf. When you have lived as long as I have then you shall see that."

Evelyn remained quiet, sensing that her father had said enough to her. She pushed her lips together and bit down on her tongue whilst Elrond sighed, knowing that he had been stern when she was clearly in distress.

"I'm your father, Evelyn," Elrond whispered, kissing her tenderly on the head. "I know what I'm speaking of."

...

Arwen sat in the library, a book held in her hands as the fireplace glowed furiously in the room, their flames causing shadows against the walls. She didn't feel the need to sleep and she didn't think that she could when her sister was out in the open. She assumed that her father would bring her home. She was pretty sure that Evelyn would be returned home.

She just hoped that she was safe and secure.

Her thoughts wandered off to Aragorn and she hoped that he was continuing on with the quest with ease. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if anything happened to him.

Arwen quickly sat up and peered out from the balcony as she saw a congregation of horses move up the slopes of Rivendell and she strained to see her father who rode at the front. She sighed once as she noted the skirts draped over the side of the horse and her sister cradled in her father's arms.

Arwen dropped her book onto the sofa and stood up, rushing out of the library and down the steps on her path to the stables. She walked as fast as her feet could take her, pushing her hair behind her pointed ears. She stood back on the grass as Elrond stopped his horse, climbing off the creature and reaching for Evelyn on her waist, drawing her down.

He exchanged a brief look with Arwen, his eyes still and stern as he indicated for her not to say anything to Evelyn. Arwen nodded and offered her sister a weak smile which wasn't returned. Elrond continued to keep his hold on Evelyn as he led her inside and his free hand took hold of Arwen's as he walked beside the pair of them.

"Arwen, dear, please may you help Evelyn prepare for bed," Elrond implored his daughter and Arwen nodded and Elrond released the pair of them, placing Evelyn's hand into Arwen's. He nodded and Arwen led her little sister to her bed chamber, the material of her curtains flowing in the light breeze.

"Turn around, love," Arwen spoke gently and Evelyn did so whilst Arwen unlaced her from the simple red gown she wore, discarding her cloak onto the small stool which sat at the small desk in her room.

"He told me that he did not love me," Evelyn whispered out and Arwen remained mute, focusing on the lacing of the dress as Evelyn numbly stared into the distance of her room, remembering the look on his face as he told her. Everything about that moment seemed harsh, from the blue in his eyes to the swishing of his hair in the breeze. It all seemed too much for her to cope with. "I honestly believed he did. I foolishly thought we could be together...yet...he is to marry another."

"Evelyn," Arwen sighed her name, wondering if her sister was about to cry. Alas, there were no more waterworks for Evelyn had simply run out of energy. Arwen did not know what to say to calm her sister. She supposed there were no words which could make her feel better. Mere condolences were not needed.

"I've never known a pain like it," Evelyn replied in a hush.

Arwen gulped once, pushing the sleeves down from Evelyn's gown to reveal her undergarments before pulling back the bed sheets. Evelyn dutifully climbed into the bed, turning on her side to face away from Arwen who then proceeded to fold up her gown, depositing the crumpled mess onto the stool with the cloak.

"Retire for the evening, daughter," Elrond's soft voice came into the room and Arwen turned to look at him as he bowed his head to her. "I shall guard her dreams this evening."

"As you wish, Ada," Arwen obeyed, moving past the room, kissing her father on the cheek as she passed.

Elrond moved further into the room, looking onto the back of his daughter as she slept. He pulled her garments from the stool and left them on top of the desk, deciding to deal with them later as he occupied the seat and watched Evelyn, wondering what mess had been created in his daughter's life.

...

"That was a noble thing which you did."

Legolas turned around to see Aragorn ploughing through the snow covered mountain top. He stopped for a moment, allowing the king a chance to catch up with him as he stood on top of the snow. He supposed the one good thing about being an elf was the ability to be light footed.

He also supposed it made him feel slightly better to see Gimli struggle to stay atop the white sheet.

"I did what was needed," Legolas contradicted. "My betrothal is no lie."

"No, I assume it is not," Aragorn nodded in agreement. Legolas had come back to the camp with no words to say other than to Aragorn of what he had done. The King of Gondor had been granted no chance to speak further with Legolas as they had been interrupted and Legolas had rushed ahead of the pack, talking to no one until now.

"My betrothed is a lovely girl, too. Very fair and beautiful along with elegance."

"I do not doubt it," Aragorn told him. "She simply just is not the elf for you, is she?"

Legolas remained silent, not knowing what to say in response to that. Aragorn shook his head, clamping his hand onto his friend's shoulder and Legolas looked onto the contact, not sure whether he should be comforted or ashamed. He had hurt Evelyn in more ways than he thought possible. He did not know how he would continue without the thought of her sad dark eyes.

"Legolas, as a friend, I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Legolas wondered and Aragorn chuckled as he thought about Arwen and the tender moments which they had shared.

"I do," he said confidently. "I find myself in a similar predicament."

"Really?" Legolas wondered and Aragorn nodded to confirm. "You love her, do you not?"

"I fear I have been in love with her since I met her fifteen years ago," Legolas said, retelling the story in his head, a sad smile gracing his pale features as he did so. "I tried to speak to my father about her and he did not listen. He informed me that he was sure she was lovely but he had other duties for me which kept me from Rivendell."

"And now you are willing to give her up for your kingdom," Aragorn concluded and Legolas looked at him with an arched brow, wondering what he was implying as he played with the bow held in his hand, moving it between his hands in idle boredom.

"What would you have me do?" Legolas wondered. "I cannot disappoint my father."

"No one wants to do that, Legolas." Aragorn promised him. "Possibly speaking with him about how you feel may help...that is if we ever get out of this mess."

"I fear he will not listen," Legolas replied. "I had to send her away. I had to tell her that I did not feel the same...if I told her the truth then she would have wanted to be by my side and I cannot have that. I cannot place her in danger. If she waited for me in Rivendell...living every day wondering if I was alive...it hurts me to think of her doing that. I told her lies not to hurt her, but to give her the chance of starting afresh."

"Do you believe she can do that?" Aragorn wondered and the elf shrugged.

"I only hope she can," Legolas told him.

"And what about your needs?"

"My needs?" Legolas wondered. He had never put himself first. He rarely did such a thing.

"You love her. Why should you not be with her?" Aragorn shrugged. At least Legolas had the gift of being an elf on his side. Legolas looked to the ground as he stopped walking for a moment whilst Aragorn continued to trudge through the snow.

"Think wisely about it, Legolas," Aragorn called back. "Time has a habit of changing everything."

...

A/N: Once again I would like to thank anyone who is reading and I do hope the update hasn't come too soon!

Reviews are appreciated guys! More to come later!


	7. Chapter 7

"A young elf from his realm," Evelyn spoke as soon as her father had asked her the question of who Legolas was betrothed to. She had sat down at the dining table that afternoon, looking onto the plates of food which lay in front of her, none of them seeming to do anything for her appetite. "He said that she is the daughter of his father's adviser."

"And how long has this marriage been planned?" Elrond wondered, his elbows resting on the table, his fingers lacing together and his chin dropping to rest on the back of his knuckles. Evelyn shrugged, taking another sip of her water whilst Elrond remained silent.

"I do not know," Evelyn informed him. "He simply said that it was expected of him to marry once he returned to Mirkwood. His father wishes for him to take control of the Kingdom. I wonder if he is intending to sail for the immortal lands."

"Possibly," Elrond said. "He shall need someone to look after the Kingdom if that were to happen."

"Yes, he shall," Evelyn agreed, dabbing at her mouth with the handkerchief which rested on the table. Her eyes were downcast onto the food before she looked up and across to the waterfall which sat behind the dining area. "If you'll excuse me, Ada," Evelyn whispered and she stood up, pushing her chair back whilst Elrond watched her leave.

He had to admit that he had been impressed with her. He did not think she would surface from her chamber once the morning had almost abandoned them. Arwen had informed him that she was still laid in the bed, not speaking nor eating the breakfast which she had brought up to her. He had been sitting around the table by himself before she entered, walking up the steps in her dark blue gown and her head bowed.

Elrond watched her leave, wondering where she was going to before he thought about following her and spying her. He supposed after the trick which she had just played on him he was not in the mood for trusting her. But, he knew that he probably had nothing to worry about. Evelyn was wounded and he did not see her running off again.

Evelyn walked aimlessly down the path of Rivendell, looking at the waterfalls as water ran down them gracefully, the glittering water dropping down into the lakes running beneath the city. Her father had once told her how Rivendell was one of the most beautiful realms within Middle Earth when she was younger. She assumed he had told her that to make her feel privileged.

Evelyn stood at the waterfall, wondering if this was what it felt like to slowly lose the will to live. She wondered if she was slowly losing herself without Legolas. She had the insane urge to roll her eyes. She had never been one to rely on another for anything. She had never felt the need to have an elf by her side constantly. It was an odd thing which she felt. She had to admit that she had underestimated the emotion of love.

...

"Pretty lass," Gimli's voice brought Legolas out of the blankness which he had found himself in. He had been walking around the dark pit which they had been forced to travel through, scanning for anything which looked out of place. The Mines of Moria was no place which Legolas wanted to go through willingly. If anything he would have done more to avoid it. But, Frodo had been given the choice of which way to travel. He had chosen the Mines and that was all there was to it. Of course Legolas did not argue. He saw no reason in doing so, it would not help them anymore and it would not be necessary.

Legolas looked at Gimli who had come to stand beside him on the edge of the water. He looked down to the dwarf with an arched brow, not too sure which footing he stood on with the creature who looking at him intently. Legolas quickly looked back onto the water, not bothering to ask Gimli to elaborate on the words which he had just spoken. He assumed he would do anyway.

"That elf you were with a few hours ago," Gimli spoke. "Looked to me like she was good looking anyway...for an elf."

"Yes," Legolas said simply back to Gimli who sighed. The dwarf was intrigued as to who she was. He knew it probably wasn't his business but he was not one to be kept in the dark especially when the wizard and king knew.

"So..." Gimli continued. "Who is she?"

"I do not see how that is your concern, Gimli," Legolas said. "Although you were watching from the rocks, were you not?"

"The hobbits made me," Gimli shrugged awkwardly, looking away from the elf's cold blue eyes and Legolas pushed his teeth to hold his tongue. "If you're not going to talk then fine. Just looked to me like she was someone important."

Legolas did not say anything back to Gimli and instead he pushed his blonde hair behind his shoulders as he heard Frodo speak up, questioning what the elves word for friend was. Legolas did not get the chance to answer for Gandalf had beaten him to it, pronouncing the word as a noise echoed through the cave and Gimli clapped once, walking to the door.

"The dwarves knew a thing or two, let me tell you that!" Gimli exclaimed and Legolas rolled his eyes, moving forwards and constantly looking around, sensing that there was something amiss.

...

"How long do you intend to keep the truth from her?"

Elrond stopped the writing at his desk and turned around, Arwen stood before him and he sighed. She took a seat opposite him at the table, her hands resting on top of the desk, folding her fingers together as she looked at him with an arched brow.

Arwen knew of what was going on. She was not inept at decoding the truth. Evelyn had spent an hour with her in the afternoon, recounting the events of the previous day to Arwen who had sat and listened with intrigue. She knew what Legolas had told her sister was untrue and nothing but a lie. She had seen them fifteen years ago and she knew love when she saw it, even if the younger elves did not.

For she had seen the same thing which she and Aragon held dearly.

"I intend to keep the truth from her for as long as I deem necessary," Elrond informed his elder daughter. "I suppose she has told you of what happened between her and the Prince of Mirkwood?"

"She told me everything," Arwen said. "She is in the library reading at this moment in time, her heart shattered and broken. What happens if she continues on her path, Ada? What happens if she loses the heart to live?"

"That shall not happen," Elrond said forcefully back to Arwen who shook her head, daring to challenge her father gently on the matter.

"How can you be sure, Ada?" Arwen wondered from him. "She pined for fifteen years and covered it well because she had hope. Now she thinks she has none."

"She will in time," Elrond said confidently. "She is young and has much more to come for her. You both do, Arwen."

"Ada," Arwen sighed his name. Elrond quickly reached across to grab her hands, holding them in his warm ones as he leant forwards, pleadingly looking at her. "You have the gift of foresight. What do you see for Evelyn?"

Elrond looked away from her and to the trees, their leaves swaying gently in the breeze of the evening air. Arwen followed his gaze onto the beauty of Rivendell before Elrond decided to speak again to her.

"I see nothing here for her if she stays and Legolas continues on his path," Elrond declared, turning sharply to look at Arwen who remained calm and collected under his intrusive gaze. She arched her brow timidly, knowing that there was more to the conversation.

"And if Legolas does not continue on his path?" Arwen wondered. "If he does not marry like you predict?"

"You already know the answer to your question, my daughter," Elrond said, not needing to tell Arwen what he knew. A small smile fell into play on her lips as she squeezed her father's hands tightly in hers.

"Tell her, Ada," she pleaded with him and Elrond remained silent, looking at her. "It is her choice to make."

Elrond sighed, deeming a shake of his head appropriate in the circumstance which he found himself in whilst Arwen leant closer to him, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"And what would you have me do if Legolas does continue with his betrothal? Watch as she withers away? I fear there is nothing here in Rivendell for you or Evelyn, my dear."

"We should be able to make our own decisions on the matter, should we not, Ada?" Arwen asked her father. "My path lies here with Aragorn. I am certain of that. Evelyn should be told what we know."

"If we tell her and give her false hope then she will never recover."

"At least we will have given her some hope," Arwen informed her father. "She needs to speak with Legolas about the matter, Ada. Hiding things from her will never accomplish anything. Where do the Fellowship lie?"

"They have been forced into the Mines of Moria," Elrond told her. "After that then I believe they will take refuge with Galadriel for rest if they make it out from the mines. I do not know for certain but I believe that to be possible."

"Send Evelyn to Lothlórien," Arwen said quickly. "I shall accompany her if necessary. Inform her that she needs space to clear her head...Rivendell holds nothing but a shadow of a memory for her now. It is where she spent time with her loved one only to come back and realise that he was never her loved on. No one deserves that, Ada."

"The trip to Lothlórien requires the passage of the Misty Mountains. It is a dangerous one and one which I am not pleased with thinking of my daughter's travelling," Elrond told Arwen sternly. "Orcs lurk throughout the realms. It is not safe for Evelyn to travel such a way."

"With a guard it is," Arwen told him. "The battle for Middle Earth has not begun yet, Ada. Evelyn deserves the chance to speak to him before this war is over and he returns to Mirkwood or before...anything happens..."

"You are always one to put love first before anything else, aren't you?" Elrond said and Arwen nodded hastily.

"As soon as she knows the truth then she can return to Rivendell with haste for the Fellowship shall not want to linger."

"I shall think about it," Elrond said and Arwen nodded, dropping his hands from hers. He looked up to her as she stood from her chair and pulled at the sleeves to her gown, drawing them down her pale arm.

"How did you know he was not telling the truth?" Elrond asked from his daughter and her lips pulled up.

"One simply had to observe the pair of them to know how they felt. Feelings like those do not disappear. He told her those things in order to get her to leave his side and return to Rivendell and safety."

Elrond nodded in agreement before Arwen moved past her father after a hand on his shoulder for reassurance as she left.

...

"Lothlórien?" Evelyn questioned from her father that evening and he nodded at her quickly. Arwen was sat across the table from them, slowing eating at her bread as her eyes kept swiftly glancing across to her father and Evelyn. "Why do I need to travel to Galadriel's realm?"

"I believe a change of scenery may be in order for you," Elrond told her and her eyes scrunched up as she sniffed once, wondering where his sudden command had come from. "Galadriel has assured me of a safe passage for you as she shall be watching over you. Rivendell does nothing but hurt you at this moment in time, Evelyn."

"I see," Evelyn said, not really understanding why her father would send her away during a time when Middle Earth was about to be thrown into turmoil.

"Good," Elrond said and caught Arwen's glance and she inclined her head quickly before moving back to watching her sister's puzzled face eat some more of the bread which she held in her hands.

Elrond had not told his daughter who could possibly await her in Rivendell nor did he tell her that his previous words had been a lie. If he was not there then he did not want to be the one to break her further. No, he would send her away and if she and he came to an understanding then he would not stand in her way.

But, if Legolas continued on with his marriage then he would plead with her to leave Middle Earth. Much like he planned to do with Arwen.

...

A/N: I would like to thank miller330 and TS17isme for reviewing Chapter 5 of the story! I would also like to thank anyone who has added this to their favourite or alert list! It means a lot guys!

Please do review to let me know what you are thinking so far!


	8. Chapter 8

"Why is Ada sending me to Lothlórien?" Evelyn whispered as Arwen stood beside her by the side of her horse. Evelyn was pulling at the saddle whilst Elrond spoke to his guard, informing them of how they were to lay down their life if anything so threatened to harm Evelyn.

She was sure that they all knew the protocol, but Elrond was simply paranoid with sending his daughter away without his protection. Arwen and Evelyn had travelled together multiple times but never when Middle Earth was in such a state of disarray and there was the fact that he was usually with them when they went.

"He has said already, Evelyn," Arwen informed her sister. "He intends to do the best by you and he believes some time away will be just that. You need not be so suspicious of his intentions. He is our father."

"It just seems odd," Evelyn mumbled to herself, patting her horse once and then looking at Arwen. "Would you not agree?"

"No," Arwen said simply. "Now, stop being so inquisitive and bid your farewell to father."

"Yes, sister," Evelyn mumbled and hugged her quickly before Elrond placed his hand onto her shoulder and she turned around, her arms wrapping around his midriff.

"Galadriel is expecting you within the day. Hopefully the pass shall be safe and you shall come through with no issues."

"Yes, Ada," Evelyn nodded and he kissed her on her forehead, holding his hand to her and helping her up to her horse. Evelyn sat on the side of the creature, her father releasing her hand and stepping back to watch as she followed the guard and they quickly folded her in between their horses. Evelyn pulled her hood up as Elrond and Arwen moved back to watch her leave.

Elrond closed his eyes for a moment, trying to imagine where the Fellowship was in their quest. His thoughts were interrupted when Arwen spoke up.

"I think that was the right thing to do, Ada," she informed him and he arched a brow, looking down at her as she continued to watch her sister leave into the night. "She shall be safe. I do not doubt it."

"I only hope you are right," Elrond gravelly declared.

...

Evelyn remained silent as she travelled with the guard of Rivendell through the forest, remaining silent as they led the way to Lothlórien and she followed them willingly. Her thoughts consumed her as they travelled and she constantly wondered why she really was going to visit Galadriel, her mother's mother hence her grandmother.

Was there something happening in Rivendell which she was not to know of? Or was Elrond simply telling her the truth? She did not know but she assumed she would soon find out, regardless of what happened.

...

Galadriel spoke quickly to Elrond as she stood by the river, watching the water shimmering in the setting sun as he informed her that his daughter had set off many hours ago and he wished to know when she arrived safely with her. Celeborn had rushed ahead, patrolling the nearby woods as Galadriel had commanded him to. She expected the Fellowship to be with her once the night had claimed the land.

She expected her granddaughter even sooner than that. She walked gracefully along the side of the lake, finding it calming to do so as her thoughts consumed her and she wondered where her granddaughter was on her journey. Elrond had been in constant contact with her and she knew how worried he was, not only for her journey but for what faced her when she arrived in Lothlórien. He had informed her of the young elf's feelings towards the archer, Legolas Greenleaf, and Galadriel had only listened to him.

Galadriel took a seat once she decided to find her way back to her own chambers which she liked to keep hidden. Taking a seat at the dressing table she closed her eyes and thought about Frodo Baggins, the bearer of the ring. So much rest on the shoulders of one small hobbit that she wondered how he was still coping. Clearly she had underestimated his ability to handle the task at hand. Of course, he had others to help. Good, honest people.

"My lady," a voice snapped her from the thoughts occupying her. "The flag of Rivendell appears in the distance."

"Thank you," Galadriel nodded and the man left the chambers. She stood up, straightening the white gown which clung to her body before walking forwards towards the entrance of her kingdom. She stood tall as she waited for a moment, the sound of horse's hooves ringing into her ears. Galadriel stood still, watching as the white horse's came into sight and she smiled gently.

The guards dropped down onto the ground and Galadriel caught a glimpse of her grandchild. She had not seen her in so many years, yet she had not changed. There was nothing different about her whatsoever. Galadriel considered her for a moment as she slid off the horse and she could not help but see Elrond in the child. She was certainly his daughter, there was no denying that.

Evelyn lowered the hood to the black riding cloak she wore, the paleness of her face coming out of hiding. She stood before Galadriel and bowed her head timidly, the blonde woman smiling as she saw her.

"Evelyn," she greeted her granddaughter and rested her hands onto her shoulders, bending down to peck her on the forehead.

"It is a pleasure to see you," Evelyn said politely and she continued to smile. Evelyn took a moment to look around the woodlands, their staircases towering around trees and lights glistening everywhere. She considered how beautiful it really was. She had not been in the woodland area for quite some time, yet everything appeared to be the same.

"As it has been to see you," Galadriel spoke. "Now, dinner shall be served shortly. I assume you are hungry after a long trek."

"I should suppose," Evelyn nodded and Galadriel smiled sadly.

"Allow me to show you to your room," Galadriel spoke, an arm extending as she led her granddaughter up the wooden staircase by the lake. Evelyn followed, more intrigued on the sights which she was seeing before her than anything else. Whilst Rivendell was covered in the element of water, Lothlórien had the charm of the wood.

"Your mother used to stay in these chambers when she was here," Galadriel said softly. "I shall allow you to freshen up before dinner."

"Thank you," Evelyn nodded out of courtesy and Galadriel swept from the room whilst Evelyn looked around, wondering what her mother did whilst she was in these chambers. They looked good as new even though they were hundreds of years old, the bed made of the finest oak and the dresser made from beautiful wood.

Evelyn drew her hand over the material before she took rest on the bed, her eyes closing as sleep seemed to claim her. She was sure she was not supposed to sleep as often as she was doing, yet she seemed to be craving it. She craved the dreams which she went to for there she knew she was safe. It allowed her to escape reality for just a little while.

"My Lady."

Evelyn's eyes snapped open as the voice spoke to her. She sat up and looked across the room where a guard of Rivendell stood.

"Dinner is about to be served. The Lady of the Wood asked me to come and escort you."

"I see," Evelyn mumbled, standing up and straightening out her gown which seemed to have been creased due to her tossing and turning. Deeming it acceptable, she turned on her heel and followed the guard out of the door and back down the steps to the lowest floor. The darkness was embedded and there was only slight light atop of the railing to the staircase.

The guard stood still, allowing Evelyn to pass him towards the empty table which sat full of food. She looked behind her, seeing how alone she was with the guard having left. She moved around the empty table, looking onto the food and out to the wooden trees which stood tall beyond the large platform she found herself stood on.

She was unsure as to where to sit and so she stood to the edge of the wooden platform, looking out and onto the kingdom. She folded her arms around her, wishing she had brought her cloak as her body seemed to chill all of a sudden. It was like there had been a change in the air.

"My dear."

Evelyn quickly whirled around as Galadriel stood before her, her hand securely fastened in Celeborn's. The other elf looked at Evelyn for a moment before gracefully smiling, dropping his wife's hand and walking towards her.

"And so this is our granddaughter," he proclaimed. "It has been a long time."

"It has," Evelyn weakly agreed, allowing the man to kiss her on the cheek before offering her a chair next to the head of the table. Evelyn sat down as Galadriel took a seat opposite her.

"I hope you do not mind, Evelyn, but we have company for the evening." Galadriel spoke and Evelyn shook her head. She supposed it was not in her nature to mind for it was not her home.

"Not at all," Evelyn responded as Galadriel smiled and nodded at the guard stood in the corner who turned around the corner and spoke to the others. Evelyn remained immune, not bothering to look to the people who were entering. She took a sip of water from the goblet before someone took a seat beside Galadriel.

She held the goblet to her lips, recognising him from his time in Rivendell. How could she not notice him? He looked back at her with an inquisitive gaze as she held his eye line, wondering what he was doing here. If he was here then surely...no...he could not be.

Evelyn stiffened in her chair as she knew it was true. She did not dare turn to look but she could feel his gaze upon her. Slowly, she lowered the goblet back onto the table and dropped her hands into her lap as Galadriel looked between the Prince of Mirkwood and her granddaughter.

"I am sorry," Evelyn said and stood up quickly. Celeborn looked at his wife as her eyes remained fixed onto Evelyn who swept from the dining area, not looking at him as she passed.

Galadriel turned her eyes onto the blonde elf as everyone else seemed to look at him, stopping their eating whilst he sighed and shook his head.

"Why is she here?" he wondered, his eyes never leaving Galadriel's.

"Her father sent her," Galadriel answered simply. "Is something the matter, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood?"

She remained quiet, watching Legolas who looked around the table before his eyes fell onto Aragorn and the man nodded once at the elf who took the hint.

Legolas quickly twirled around, moving down the steps in an attempt to catch up with her. From his height he could see her dark curls bouncing over her shoulders as she moved alongside the water's edge. He began to quicken his pace, bounding down the steps two at once until he came to the bottom. Sprinting, he rushed to the side of water and finally caught up with her, his hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Get off of me," Evelyn demanded from him, turning to face him as he looked hurt at her curt tone. "I mean it, Legolas. Release me."

"No," he counteracted. "I shall not. Why are you here, Evelyn? We are on the brink of war."

"I am aware," Evelyn snapped. "My father told me I was to come in the hope a change of scenery will save me from my memories."

Legolas remained silent at hearing her but she continued. She laughed hysterically for a moment and rolled her eyes, turning around to look onto the glimmering water.

"Yet now here you are. The one person I longed not to see."

"Do not speak such harsh words, Evelyn," Legolas pleaded from her and she snatched her wrist from his hand and wrapped her fingers together.

"I do not know why you are here nor do I care. I shall retire to my room and let you be on your way," she informed Legolas.

"No, Evelyn," he called out after her as she pushed past him. He turned to look at her, not knowing what he was truly doing.

She continued walking ahead, ignoring his calls for her to come back and speak to him until he said something which caught her attention.

"Just stop, my love!" he demanded and she did so.

Legolas took a moment to sigh in appreciation of her doing what he had asked of her.

"My love?" she repeated his words, her voice harsh and full of anger as she advanced back towards him, almost tripping over her gown as she moved. "You have no right to speak to me like that! You gave up your right to speak with me ever since you informed me you did not want me, Legolas!"

"You need to let me explain, Evelyn," Legolas said pleadingly. What was he to say to her? He did not truly know what could make the situation any better. It seemed anything which he did say would be wasted on her ears.

"What is there to explain, Legolas?" she asked from him. "I do believe you explained yourself perfectly well before."

"No, Evelyn-"

"-It matters not anymore," Evelyn said to him. "There is nothing more to say. I shall go and leave you."

"Evelyn," he tried her name again but she left him in a haste, running away as her dark hair tousled around her shoulders and Legolas did nothing but watch her leave him, not knowing what else to.


	9. Chapter 9

Galadriel finished her meal in silence; the Fellowship remained quiet, tucking into quality food for the first time in a few days. The hobbits seemed especially hungry along with Gimli. Aragorn remained silent, communicating with Galadriel through her mind as he allowed her to see the love which he held for Arwen.

She nodded simply at him, her blessing being received. She knew how much Arwen loved him, but she knew how much Elrond longed for it not to be true. Boromir remained hesitant, unsure of what to say to the elves for he had a lack of trust for them.

Galadriel left before everyone else, walking through the woodland realms to where she knew he was located. She stood back for a moment, watching as he picked up stones and skimmed them across the lake elegantly. She smiled softly and walked towards the young elf of Mirkwood.

Legolas quickly stood up, bowing at the waist to greet the Lady of the Woods.

"I apologise for my behaviour," he told her. "I did not mean to be so curt."

"I do not blame you, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Galadriel said and Legolas looked across to her as she smiled sadly. "I know why you were possessed to act in the way you did. Seeing Evelyn was quite a shock for you."

"It was," Legolas said without a moment of hesitation. "Why is she here? What is she truly doing here?"

Galadriel eyed the young prince for a moment, wondering whether or not she should tell him the truth for the truth was something which could possibly hurt him. But she continued to speak. He had the right to know. He had the right to choose his own path.

"Elrond sent here with the pretence of giving her space. She needed time to clear her mind whilst Rivendell held nothing but bad memories for her. Her father was worrying of her withering away," Galadriel spoke and Legolas arched a brow, the silver tunic covering his body blowing in the breeze slightly.

"Pretence?" he questioned and Galadriel smirked. He was quick to pick up on things which others would have missed. She could not fault his ferocity.

"Elrond sees no future for Evelyn in Middle Earth if you continue with your betrothal," Galadriel said, her hands moving to clasp behind her back as she looked onto the lake and Legolas followed her gaze. He did not realise just how serious the situation was. He honestly believed she could move on without him.

"He would send her to the immortal lands if that is the case," she concluded and Legolas shook his head, looking at the elder elf whom stood to the side of him.

"And if I were not to continue with the betrothal?" he wondered aloud, wishing he had the gist of foresight for times like these.

"He sees you two together. He sees the thing which Evelyn desires the most hence why he has sent her to me and placed her in your path. He longs to give her the chance of happiness." Galadriel informed him. "For you do love her, do you not, Legolas?"

The blonde male tucked his hair over his shoulders behind his pointed ears and he avoided her inquisitive eyes which made him squirm like he was a child once again. Tapping his foot impatiently against the ground he bit down on his tongue, thinking of his answer.

"I have a kingdom...my father has given me orders..." he made up excuses whilst Galadriel shook her head, bringing her pale fingers to rest on his shoulder, drawing him back to look at her without any excuse. He did so, his blue eyes widening as he thought about Evelyn.

"That is not what I asked you," she whispered and Legolas sighed but nodded at her.

"Yes," he agreed to her earlier question. "I love Evelyn more than I have loved anything before in my life. She is...she is the one I long to be with yet cannot be with."

"You could be with her," Galadriel declared. "You could spend your life with her if you so desire."

"How?" Legolas wondered. "I told my father how I felt and he simply brushed me aside. I have been betrothed. It is to be announced once I return to Mirkwood."

"Do not return," Galadriel said as if it were that simple. Legolas blinked profusely at her words. Not returning to Mirkwood would be ridiculous. His father would go crazy with worry, wondering where he had gone. "You do not know what this war holds, Legolas. Believe me, once you have stared death in the eyes then you shall know that duties are not important. What you want is."

"I cannot simply run away," Legolas shook his head, thinking about it. What if he did? What if he simply refused the crown of Mirkwood? What if he told his father he renounced the crown?

Could he do that? He supposed he could.

"The question would be," Galadriel paused for a moment. "Would you give it all up for her?"

"Yes," Legolas said; his eyes downcast as he thought about the Lady's question. She nodded and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. He looked back up to her; the lack of hesitation in his answer worried him slightly. He had never been so convinced of anything and it worried him. The conviction in his voice was something which made his blood run slightly warmer, thinking about Evelyn and what they could possibly have.

"Go to her," Galadriel urged her. "She deserves to know, would you not agree?"

"She will have nothing to do with me," Legolas declared, seeing the anger in her eyes from earlier.

"She will if you promise to tell her the truth. You have to force her to listen, Legolas, if you are serious about her." Galadriel said and turned on her heel, leaving Legolas stood by the lakeside. He ran a hand down his long hair and nodded to himself.

He would do it.

He had to do it.

He was staring death in the face by going into this war. He had been given a second chance with the love of his immortal life and he did not intend to waste it.

...

Evelyn sat at the dresser and ran the brush through her hair, pulling at the tangled knots as she did so. Her free hand pulled at her hair, doing anything to forget about Legolas being in the same realm as her. He was sleeping just beneath the tree she found herself housed in along with the other walkers.

"We need to talk."

Evelyn whirled around to see him stood there. She hastily stood up, dropping her hands onto her hips as she looked at him and shook her head. She refused to stay in his presence to let him explain how she would move on. How there was life after him. There was nothing after him and Evelyn knew it.

"You have nothing to tell me which I already do not, Legolas. It is also customary to knock," she assured him and he shook his head at her as she looked across to the small hole of her room acting as a window. "Please leave."

"Evelyn," he called her name. "I have come to explain if you would simply give me a chance."

She turned back to him, her cheeks turning a light red with annoyance, a rare thing to happen for an elf but possible. She was not always calm and composed and suffered anger when she wanted to.

"Did you not hear me, Legolas?" she snapped haughtily. "I do not want to talk with you. Leave."

"Unfortunately you do not get a say," Legolas told her. "Now sit down, Evelyn, and stop acting like a petulant child."

"Why should I do anything which you ask?" Evelyn snapped, storming to the door, tired of the blonde elf in her presence. Legolas acted quickly, grabbing onto her wrist and dragging her back to him.

"Because I love you!" he snapped at her, tired with her attitude. Grabbing onto her other wrist he dragged her to stand before him, his breath moving onto her cheek as it came out in short and sharp pants.

Evelyn looked into his blue eyes as he looked back down onto her. Her mouth hung open in a embarrassing way and her cheeks paled as Legolas dared to release one of her wrists, bring his fingers to rest on her cheek. She shook her head at him, her free hand resting on top of his on her cheeks.

"You...you do not...you told me..."

"I lied," Legolas sighed to her, wanting to do nothing more than draw her closer to him, cradle her and soothe her, apologise for his lies and what he had said to her previously. "I love you, Evelyn. I love you more than the thought of immortality."

"Do not lie to me, Legolas," Evelyn demanded from him. "I could not handle it."

"My love," Legolas sighed. "I am not lying to you. Not anymore."

"You have some explaining to do," she warned him and he nodded, a small smile coming into play on his face, his dimples becoming apparent.

"I am aware. There is one thing which I need to do before, however."

"I was hoping you might say something along those lines," Evelyn mumbled before taking him by surprise. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body tighter to his as her mouth met his and his arms moved around her waist, his hand travelling up to her neck to press her closer to him as if it were possible.

Evelyn pulled away for a second, the back of her hand skimming his long, golden hair as he pecked her on the cheek and rested his forehead against hers.

"You do not know how long I have waited for that," she mumbled and Legolas chuckled at her boldness. It was something not seen in his Elvin female kind. Then again, he supposed he had not seen many like his Evelyn.

...

A/N: I would like to thank ByolHana and miller330 for reviewing the previous chapter! Quite a happy one here but the rest of the story will have bumps along the journey.

Thank you to anyone reading and do comment!


	10. Chapter 10

"And so you lied to keep me safe?" Evelyn checked with Legolas as they sat beside each other on the grass, looking onto the lake. Legolas had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her nestled close to him by his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I did," Legolas mumbled, his thumb stroking over her shoulder as her eyes shut, serenity coming over her for a moment. "I am to be married and I did not think I could find a way from it. I did not want you to long for me and wither away, Evelyn. I thought that I had to break your heart so that you could mend it. If I told you how I truly felt then I was worried that I would not have been able to give you what you wanted."

Evelyn listened to him for a second before moving from leaning against his side and sitting up, her eyes narrowing as Legolas arched a brow in her direction. Evelyn sighed solemnly and shook her head, a smile moving onto her face.

"Ada sent me here because he knew you would be here," Evelyn said and Legolas nodded to confirm. "I knew there was a reason for it!"

"He sent you because he thought you deserved a chance of happiness." Legolas informed her, pushing her dark curls behind her ears as his hand lingered on her neck. "He saw no future for you if I was to marry and you stay here. But, if I decided to do the right thing then you would be safe and happy. Lord Elrond gave me a second chance and for that I am eternally indebted to him for that."

"Do you think you made the right choice?" Evelyn asked, standing up, feeling the dampness from the grass on her dress as she did so. Legolas hastily jumped up besides her, watching as she seemed more intent on fixing her dress after she had asked him the question. He just knew that she was nervous of the answer and did not want to look too effected by his answer. Evelyn always was one to play things coyly. He supposed it was a trait which he loved about her.

Legolas drew his hand upwards, capturing her cheek between his fingers and turning her head to face him and her lips parted gently, a small breath coming out and hitting his fingertips.

"Many will say that I have made the worst mistake imaginable," he told her. "Many would say that giving up the throne is reckless and irresponsible."

"I fail to care what many would say," Evelyn mumbled, seemingly being pulled closer to him as he smiled softly, his eyes lightening as he looked onto her.

"In that case," Legolas spoke, "I believe I have made the best decision of my life."

She smiled at him and he back at her. She reached for his hand and held it tightly in her own.

"I cannot ask you to give up your throne for me, Legolas," she whispered. "I cannot ask you to leave everything for me...if there was a way for you to persuade your father to stop the marriage then maybe...maybe things will be better."

"Evelyn," Legolas drawled her name, sensing she was on the path to hyperventilation as he tried to soothe her. "I shall speak to my father about this. If he remains stubborn regarding the matter then my mind has been made up. I do not ask for you to feel guilty about anything which will happen nor do I want you to. This is my choice, Evelyn."

She nodded once at him, thinking about what he was possibly giving up for her and he kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering there for a few moments whilst she closed her eyes, a sudden sweep of tiredness coming over her. Legolas felt her body relax and smiled again. It seemed Evelyn had turned into quite the sleeper.

"You should take some rest," Legolas said and she shook her head, standing tall to look at him, her curls bouncing around her face as she furiously shook her head and he chuckled at her stubbornness.

"I'm not tired," she assured him. "Really, I am not."

"The look on your face tells me differently."

"Are you implying I do not look at my best?" she cocked her head in his direction, the taunting tone in her voice being picked up by him and he shook his head at her.

"No," he said. "You are beautiful regardless of anything. One of the most beautiful elves I have seen."

"Flattery will not get you anywhere," Evelyn whispered, nudging him in the shoulder and he laughed heartedly at her.

"I do not flatter you," he promised her. "I simply tell you the mere truth. Come, we shall rest in my room."

"You do not have a room," Evelyn pointed out. "You have a small hole against a tree with a bed and a white cloth to cover it."

"You sounded very regal just then," he told her and she widened her eyes, her mouth dropping open slightly whilst Legolas smirked to himself.

"I am not regal!" she snapped back at him, her hand hitting against his shoulder before he caught it in his own, holding her knuckles to his lips. She rolled her eyes at him as he held her hand and led her back towards the small room which the Lady of the Woods had been so kind to grant to him.

"I cannot believe you just accused me of being regal," Evelyn mumbled as she walked closer to him and Legolas smirked, looking over to where Aragorn sat on his small bed, his sword held in his hand as he looked upon it, making sure it was sharp.

The ranger looked over to where Evelyn was walking and he instantly stood up as the dark haired elf came to a halt and Legolas looked between the pair of them as they stared at each other.

"How is she?" Aragorn asked her and Evelyn remained silent for a moment, thinking about her sister and how she was feeling. Arwen was often a closed book to Evelyn, only opening up her feelings when she had to.

"She continues," Evelyn simply whispered. "She longs for you to return to her."

Aragorn said nothing more; not knowing what else there was for him to say in response to what he had just been informed. He slowly looked to Legolas who remained emotionless. He was sure the blonde elf knew about him and Arwen. Evelyn would have said something to him in the past and the question which Aragorn had just asked was pretty obvious to a smart elf like the bowman.

Turning on his heel, Aragorn returned to his cot, sitting down and resuming his previous position with his sword whilst Legolas turned to look down to Evelyn who was staring onto Aragorn, not understanding how he must feel.

"Let us go, my love," Legolas whispered, his lips next to her ear and she nodded at him and the pair of them moved into the room which he had.

"Arwen should be here," Evelyn whispered, perching herself onto Legolas's bed whilst he checked his bow and arrow, making sure it was still in place. He turned his head, looking at her back whilst she remained still, her hands resting in her lap and her eyes downcast onto them.

"She should be here to see him. Why is it only I who is here?"

"Aragorn knows how your sister feels, Evelyn," Legolas told her.

"That is not the point, Legolas," Evelyn whispered, well aware that the ranger was not far away. Legolas picked up his bow, his hands running along the edge of it as Evelyn turned her head over her shoulder, looking at him.

"There is no use in thinking about it, Evelyn," Legolas assured her. "If I had not been so foolish previously then you would not be here now. You would be back in Rivendell and safe."

"I am safe here, am I not?" Evelyn checked with him, smiling a little as she saw her bow still sat in his quiver. "Besides, you sleep with a bow and arrow if anything were to happen."

"Aye," Legolas nodded, sitting back beside her, his bow still in his hands. "You would be protected, that is true. I am still a fine shot."

"Oh," Evelyn said; a small smirk on her face. "I meant how I could protect myself. I trust my own aim more than yours."

"Your wit has been ever missed," Legolas promised her and she giggled lightly, not recognising the sound coming from her own mouth.

He quickly kissed her cheek before she moved to lie on his bed, her back resting against the comfort and her head against the pillow whilst Legolas just looked down onto her.

"It is improper for the Prince of Mirkwood to be with someone in his bedchamber other than his betrothed," Evelyn said and Legolas nodded in agreement but proceeded to lie besides her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as her hand rested atop of his chest.

"As far as I am concerned, I am no longer betrothed," Legolas told her in a whisper. "If I come through this then I assure you that I will be by your side forever more, Evelyn."

"I have no doubt," Evelyn whispered. "When do you leave?"

"First light tomorrow," Legolas mumbled, thinking about the task at hand. Evelyn pushed herself onto her elbow, her hand moving into his hair and parting the fine blonde locks whilst he watched her with wonder.

"I do not long for you to go," Evelyn whispered. "I do not know what will happen to you. If I had my way then I would come with you."

"Luckily you do not have your way," Legolas spoke curtly, his voice holding a tone of authority. "You do not know what is out there, Evelyn. The horrors are beyond your imagination. When we lost Gandalf...we..."

"Gandalf?" Evelyn spoke quickly, shock coming onto her face as she looked at him. "What happened to Gandalf?"

"He...we lost him, Evelyn...we lost him in the Mines of Moria." Legolas told her, shaking his head as he did so.

"I did not know. I could not help but see you when you first entered...nothing else occurred to me..."

"No," Legolas said. "I can imagine. We travel on without his guidance. I often wonder if there is anymore which we could do to save him. It all happened incredibly fast."

"I am sure you did your best, Legolas," she promised him and he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the memory to be consumed in his mind as to what had happened.

And then Evelyn thought about how she would feel if her own love was snatched away from her so sudden. She did not know what to think about anything.

"Middle Earth is not like the haven you know in Rivendell, Evelyn. It is falling. People are being tainted. I will have you go nowhere out there."

"How would you feel if it was me out there, Legolas?" she wondered. "How would you handle it not knowing what was happening?"

"It is irrelevant, Evelyn. I am the one who is going into this war and not you. We do not need to imagine such scenarios. You shall go back to Rivendell and be safe, Evelyn. Your father will make sure of that." Legolas told her, the tone in his voice made her believe that she should not mess with what he was telling her. He was being deadly serious.

"I am good with a bow and arrow, Legolas. You have seen me," Evelyn merely stated. Legolas sat up quickly, his eyes glaring onto her as he shook his head furiously. He moved off the bed, his hands dropping onto his hips whilst Evelyn sat up, resting on her knees on the bed.

"We are not having this discussion, Evelyn," Legolas told her sternly. "I cannot believe you are even thinking that this could be an option?"

"Why?" Evelyn challenged his hard gaze. "Is it because I am a female?"

"Your place is not among us!" Legolas fumed. "You do not belong in war! No female has ever belonged in a war!"

"Why do you believe me to be so inept?"

"I do not believe that," Legolas complained to her persistent tones and she bit her cheeks in frustration. "I know you are skilled with a bow and arrow but this is not something which we are going to speak of! You will go back to Rivendell and be with your father."

"And you expect me to sit there and just wait for your return?" she wondered. "Or wait for news of you being lost? Do you think I can handle that?"

"You must," Legolas urged her. "Your sister is doing just that."

"She has something which I do not," Evelyn informed Legolas who watched her for a second, caring for an explanation of her words. "She has hope. She believes that you will succeed in this mission. She is confident of it."

"And you are not?" Legolas wondered.

"How can I be?" Evelyn counteracted. "You have lost Gandalf. I do not share her optimism of you succeeding."

"That does not give you a valid reason to come along," Legolas promised her. "We shall speak no more of it. You return to Rivendell and that is final. You have misconstrued images of what lays out there. There is more than simply being good with a bow and arrow. Thousands of enemies are in Middle Earth and most of them would not think twice about killing you."

"And that is it, is it?" Evelyn asked him, standing up. "Your word is final?"

"In this matter, yes," Legolas confirmed and she folded her arms across her chest. "I do not intend to fight with you, Evelyn. I want to treasure what time we have together and not spend it arguing over something which is irrelevant."

"I am not arguing," Evelyn denied to him and he arched a brow.

"Were you not?" he asked her. "Then what were you doing? It seemed as if arguing was what we were doing."

"I was merely putting my point across," she said. "You probably need your rest."

She moved to leave the area but Legolas took hold of her round the waist, stopping her from moving off. He drew her closer to him and she remained looking over his shoulder whilst he looked into her eyes.

"I do not intend to let you leave my company," he said and she quickly glanced at him, pouting towards Legolas who began to soften slightly. "We have one night left before we part, Evelyn. I am not wasting it."

"We need not part," she mumbled and Legolas did something unlike of him in a roll of his eyes. Both of his arms snaked around her and drew her tightly against him.

"Please stop," Legolas urged her. "Just...lie with me once more?"

Evelyn did not say anything for a moment until one of his slim fingers curled underneath her chin, drawing her to look onto him and into his pleading eyes.

"Please?" he asked and she groaned, unable to resist the look which he gave her.

"Fine," she muttered under her breath and he kissed her quickly, once again taking her breath away with the tenderness of his lips upon hers.

"I say," a sudden voice coughed and Legolas dropped his hold from Evelyn and turned to the side, his heart leaping in his chest, the irrational part of him wondering if Lord Elrond had suddenly appeared or Galadriel. For neither would appreciate the sight which they would stumble upon.

Legolas frowned once he saw the dwarf stood by, a pipe in his mouth and a grin visible on his face even from beneath the beard. Evelyn quickly glanced across to him and Legolas wrapped his arm back around her waist, his face slightly annoyed with Gimli.

"Is something the matter, Gimli?" Legolas wondered and the dwarf puffed out the smoke from his mouth whilst shaking his head.

"Nothing at all," Gimli told him. "I just wonder what is happening."

"I am sure your eyesight is not that terrible that you fail to decrypt it," Legolas spoke up. "Now, if you are finished spying then you should maybe get some rest."

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, you elvish princeling," Gimli snapped.

"And where were you going when you passed us?" Legolas wondered. "I presume it was to rest?"

Gimli puffed out another cloud of smoke in annoyance, balling his hands into fists by his sides.

"Humph," Gimli snapped. "I shall be on my way then."

Legolas turned back to look at Evelyn who could not help but smirk at what she had just seen.

"I assume you two do not get along?" Evelyn said and Legolas chuckled.

"I do not know where you got that idea from," he laughed before moving back to lie on the bed. Evelyn did the same, moaning at the skirts to her deep blue gown as she rested upon his chest.

She did not say anything to him, not needing to declare anymore of her feelings whilst he too remained silent, thinking about their earlier disagreement. He would make sure that she would not follow him if it was the last thing which he did.

...

A/N: Thanks again to anyone who has decided to follow this and who has put it into their favourites! Means a lot guys! Thank you to ByolHana XxNaixX and Gg for reviewing the previous chapter!

Do let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas sat and watched as Evelyn slept silently for a couple of hours. He had moved her from his chest and rested her head onto the pillows softly. She had stirred slightly but had not opened her eyes as Legolas thought that a pillow had to bring more comfort than his chest. He draped his cloak over her body seeing as how she was laid on the only sheet and had sat and stared at her for a while, his palm cupping his chin as he thought about what could be.

He thought about what he could have with her if he survived and the thought thrilled him terribly. He almost felt like a giddy child at the image of getting what he wanted. He did not know what he truly wanted from his life. Yes, Evelyn was a dead certain, but everything else seemed pretty irrelevant to him. He failed to really care about anything else at all whilst he watched her sleep peacefully. He knew in the end he would come to care about other things. He would come to care about what their future held.

But that was after the war.

"You are lucky."

Legolas turned around from the side of the bed to see Aragorn stood there, his arms folded over his chest as he looked at his blonde companion. Legolas stood up, moving from the sleeping figure so not to disturb her as he placed his hand onto Aragorn's shoulder. The ranger took the hint and turned around, walking beside Legolas through the camp which they resided in.

"To find your true love is the same kind as you," Aragorn said. "That is something which should never be undervalued."

"I do not intend to do that," Legolas assured him. "I do not mean to pry, Aragorn."

"Yes," Aragorn said simply to Legolas. "I assume your question was along the lines of my love to Arwen. Yes, I do love her."

"No," Legolas said, a small smirk reaching the corner of his mouth as he and his friend continued walking throughout the safety of the woods. "I am aware of that. Evelyn divulged the information many years ago with me when I stayed in Rivendell with her. I mean to ask you if you know what will happen between the two of you. The immortality of Arwen...surely that hinders what you feel."

"Nothing hinders what I feel for her," Aragorn told the elf. "I know what you speak of. Arwen and I can never be together. She is elf kind and I am man. I would not ask her to give up her kin for me. I cannot ask her to do that."

"And if she longs to?" Legolas said and Aragorn stood still, his eyes looking into the elf's blue ones. Aragorn shook his head.

"I know she longs to," Aragorn spoke. "I do not want her to do that for me. She does not deserve what happens when death comes for me. Things happen which we cannot control. Love is one of them, Legolas."

"I am aware," Legolas nodded. "What a complicated spider's web we find ourselves caught up in."

"Yes," Aragorn mumbled. "It certainly is. Anyway, I came to speak to you. I heard your argument earlier with Evelyn."

"I am assuming the entire Fellowship heard that?" Legolas checked, knowing the pair of them had been anything but quiet and discreet. Aragorn felt his lips tug upwards for a moment before he sniffed and looked up to the canopies of the trees above him.

"Gimli seemed most intrigued," Aragorn offered him and Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Aragorn continued. "You must know that Evelyn cannot come with us."

"I told her that," Legolas said. "She did not back down on the matter. It is irrelevant. I shall make sure she returns to Rivendell even if it is the last thing I do."

"Arwen told me many stories of her highly spirited sister," Aragorn informed Legolas. "Apparently whatever she wants, she normally tries to get. Most of the time it is harmless. I just worry she may succeed in getting what she wants when it comes to you."

"She shall not," Legolas assured Aragorn. "Evelyn is simply being stubborn. You need not worry."

"I cannot help but worry, Legolas," Aragorn mumbled. "The passion in her voice was there. She truly thinks she can handle this war. We both know the truth. She is the daughter of Lord Elrond. He was once a great warrior. The fighter in her runs through her veins."

"Worry not, my friend," Legolas said in a low voice. "Evelyn shall return to Rivendell and back to the safety of her father. Galadriel and Celeborn will make sure of it. I am certain."

"As long as it happens then I worry not, Legolas," Aragorn told him and then moved off, delving further into the woods without Legolas. The blonde haired elf looked around for a moment before clicking his tongue and walking back towards the camp. He sat back down in his previous spot, his hand daring to brush away the hair which had matted itself to her cheek and he noted the small glow which encompassed her body.

He smiled once at it before she spoke.

"Legolas," she mumbled, grabbing his hand on her cheek and holding onto it. "Stop watching me sleep."

"Sorry," Legolas whispered and she peeled an eye open and looked at him. "You are glowing."

"Hmm?" she wondered, sitting up, not releasing his hand as she wrapped her arms around his chest, her head sitting in between his shoulder blades and breathing in his scent. "I had not noticed. Odd."

"Rather," Legolas lamely agreed, cupping both her hands into his and rubbing them, keeping her warm when there was no need to do that considering how she was ever so warm regardless.

"There is probably a few more hours sleep to gain before sunrise," Legolas told her but she shook her head against him, the feeling moving through him and causing him to shudder.

"I am no longer tired," she assured him. "I would rather spend my time sat with you."

"You need your strength for the trip back to Rivendell," Legolas reminded her and she moved from his back, shuffling down the bed until she could see him over his shoulder and she rolled her eyes in his direction.

"The trip back to Rivendell requires me to sit on a horse whilst being flanked by guards, Legolas," she drawled out to him, looking bored. "There is no strength required, believe me."

"So you have seen that going back to Rivendell is the best thing to do?" he checked with her and she grumbled, her chin resting on his shoulder as she pulled one of her hands from his hold and rubbed along his back softly.

"I do not think it is the best thing," she contradicted him. "I do not think I have a say in the matter. I doubt my grandparents would allow me to leave."

"They would not," Legolas confirmed for her. "It feels odd, does it not? Parting for another time."

"I do not know how to feel," Evelyn said. "The previous time I was angry with you for dismissing me in the way you had. Now I feel no anger, only sadness and worry yet joyful in an odd way."

"Joyful?" Legolas wondered.

"Because I know that you love me, I suppose," she explained. "I do not feel joyful; I suppose that is the wrong word. In that case I do not know what to feel."

"It matters not," Legolas assured her. "I understand."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Legolas remaining sat where he was, her hand in his, his thumb stroking over her pale skin whilst she stroked his back soothingly.

"Legolas!"

The bowman looked up and over to Aragorn who stood with his hands on his hips.

"We need to leave," he said and Legolas looked up to the sky, the scene of the sun peering over to him and he nodded. Evelyn untangled herself from him as he stood and offered her his hand, pulling her from the bed whilst she watched him.

"I do not know how I will cope," Evelyn said, her breathing uncontrollable as she looked at Legolas and tried not to cry in front of him. She had to be brave. She could not show him how weak she felt. "I will worry terribly, Legolas. I worry now."

"You need not worry," he promised her. "I shall do my best to come back. Do not fret, my love. Promise me you shall stay safe."

"I have my father to protect me," Evelyn informed him. "He would not let me be anything other than safe."

"Humour me," Legolas urged her, tilting her chin up so that she looked him in the eye and she nodded in agreal with him.

"I will stay safe," she promised.

"Good," Legolas whispered and quickly kissed her.

Evelyn snaked her arms around his waist whilst he did the same, bringing a hand up to her neck and he knotted his hand into her hair, pressing her closer as she moaned into his mouth. Something stirred within him at the noise of her and she curled a hand around the curve of his neck. Evelyn felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up as Legolas tickled a hand down her spine and she arched further against him with haste.

"Put her down, son."

The two elves jumped apart for a moment to see Boromir stood there with a grin on his face and Legolas nodded, dismissing the young man of Gondor. Evelyn watched Boromir leave before reaching up and stealing another kiss from Legolas who pulled back before he lost his own will.

"I must go, my love," he told her. "If not then I fear I shall want to remain here with you."

"I would much prefer that," Evelyn said and he chuckled, placing her hand into the crook of his arm.

"I know you would," Legolas muttered and she walked by his side to the lake, the pair of them silent as they saw a group gathered around the boats at the side of the lake. She walked by his side until it was time to release his hand. He looked at her for a moment, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as she sniffed and rubbed at her dark eyes.

"I apologise," she said. "I do not mean to cry."

"Do not apologise," Legolas whispered. "You never have to apologise to me."

"Be careful," she urged him, hugging him quickly before he kissed the top of her head. He released her gently and she nodded at him, urging for him to leave her before tears continuously fell from her eyes. She stood back beside Galadriel's guard and Legolas jumped into a boat, sitting down in front of Gimli.

She continued to stare at him as they began to move down the water and the trees hid them from view. It was only then when Evelyn allowed herself to cry.

...

Evelyn bid farewell to Galadriel and Celeborn before mounting her horse and commencing the journey back to Rivendell, the guard flocking around her. She remained silent, her hood covering her hair on the path back to the mountainous area.

"Lady Evelyn!" a sudden voice snapped Evelyn from the daydream she had found herself in and she looked to the leader of the guard, her face emotionless as panic consumed him. "Ride on without us!"

"Why?" Evelyn asked him. "What is happening?"

"Orcs."

Evelyn froze for a moment as the noise of rustling trees hit her sensitive ears and the guard motioned in front of her.

"Go!" he commanded and Evelyn nodded, grabbing the reigns of her horse as the threat began and Orcs leapt out from the trees which they had been hidden in. Evelyn panicked as the guards drew their swords and she patted her horse who suddenly bolted in fear.

Evelyn screamed out loud in panic, sliding down the creature until she released the reigns and the horse went galloping off without her. She scrambled to her feet, looking around as Orcs drew swords against the guards and Evelyn crawled on the dirty floor, rushing for the safety of hidden trees as she did so. She kept on running, hearing the bloodshed which she left behind her as she went.

Her heart hammered against her chest as she ran, fumbling and tripping over rocks and other debris. She finally slowed to a walk, puffing and panting as she went until she could hear no more but the sound of her own cries of fear.


	12. Chapter 12

Leaning against a great oak, Evelyn slumped downwards, her knees seemingly giving up on her. She took deep pants, her breathing uneven and her heart beat rocketing. She looked around the quiet forest; the only sound she could hear was that of birds chirping and wind blowing the trees.

Slowly, she pushed her hands behind her, holding onto the wooden trunk of the tree and she dragged herself upwards. Mentally she told herself not to be so pathetic. She could find her way back home. She had to find her way back home. She could hardly sit in the forest and wait for a rescue. There was the possibility that the rescue would never come and Orcs would get to her first.

Evelyn shivered at the thought of that happening as she placed one foot in front of the other and found herself walking through the forest. She pushed the hood to her cloak from the top of her hair, giving her time to move her head to look around easily.

She continued to walk, wondering where about she truly was for she had stopped paying attention once she had said her goodbye to Galadriel. She knew they had only been travelling for less than a few hours when the Orcs struck. She assumed the Misty Mountains were not far away. She could make the pass on her own. She could find her way back to Rivendell. Or she could turn back around and return to Galadriel and Celeborn. Yet, that would mean she would find herself back in the path of Orcs. She did not want that.

Evelyn stopped her walking for a moment and looked around. Surely her father would know. The gift of foresight would not elude him and he would know that she was in trouble. He would come for her. She knew he would. He had to.

Evelyn continued her walk in the direction of Misty Mountains. It was the direction to her father.

...

Elrond stopped speaking with Galadriel as she informed him of the Orc attack just outside of her realm. His blood began to run cold with worry as she informed him that none of his elves had survived. They had been ambushed by too many Orcs and had no chance, especially when the Uruk-hai made their presence known. Elrond had listened in silence, knowing that Galadriel was getting to the most important part. His daughter. She had informed him that his daughter had not been found amongst the corpses and Elrond began another state of panic.

The Orcs either had her, or, she had escaped and was all alone. He shivered at the thought. He moved from the balcony of the library and rushed down the steps, Arwen looking up from the book which she held in her hands. She found reading one of the only things which could take her mind off of Aragorn and what he was going through.

"Ada?" she spoke up and Elrond froze to look at her. "What has happened?"

"There was an Orc attack. The guards have been left for dead and Evelyn is missing," Elrond said and Arwen's mouth dropped open for a second in shock. She did not think anything could happen to Evelyn whilst she was in the protection of Rivendell's finest.

"Can you not see where she is?" Arwen asked and Elrond shook his head.

"My mind is clouded," he explained to his daughter. "I do not know where she is and Galadriel informed me she has not returned to her."

"If she did not make the path to the Misty Mountains then she may attempt to cross over herself. She does not know the correct route, Ada. The Mountains are dangerous."

"I know," Elrond said, his hands resting onto Arwen's shoulders. "I find myself going out looking for Evelyn once again. I need you to stay here and be safe, Arwen. I have to go and find her. "

Arwen nodded in agreement with her father and he kissed her on her forehead. Elrond turned around and began to storm from the grand library. Arwen followed her father as he raged to himself, anger coursing through his veins.

"I should never have let her go!" Elrond snapped. He was angrier with himself than with anyone else. If only he had seen this happening. "I knew it was a mistake. A foolish error of judgement."

Arwen remained mute, knowing when to keep quiet when it came to her father and his temper. There were sometimes when it was better to just let him yell and vent his anger. Challenging his view when Evelyn was in danger was not something which Arwen was going to deal with.

...

"So go on," Gimli spoke as he looked across to Legolas who held an oar in his hand. The blonde elf arched a brow at the dwarf who had decided himself too important to use an oar. Legolas remained silent, looking onto the silence of the water as Gimli sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding to continue.

"Well if we're having a merry row down this stream then you have time to explain who that elf is," Gimli informed Legolas who chuckled and shook his head. Gimli rolled his eyes when he saw the bowman's dumb grin and he knew instantly what it was.

"This is not some mere fling, is it, young princeling?" Gimli checked with Legolas who still remained quiet, preferring to watch Gimli guess at his own queries. "So who is she? She looks vaguely familiar but all you elves look the same to me. You all think you're too pretty for Middle Earth."

"She is Lord Elrond's daughter," Legolas said to Gimli who clicked his fingers and leant back in his seat and nodded.

"Aye!" he snapped out. "The young one, isn't she? The one who came to see you off and argued with you that day on the hills! If I remember right she was giving you a good ole' push and shove!"

Legolas frowned as Gimli laughed at the memory, running a hand down his beard in juvenile delight. The boat shook with the vibrations coming across from Gimli and Legolas looked at him with scepticism.

"Could you stop that?" Legolas asked him. "We do not need to capsize."

"We will not capsize," Gimli snapped back at Legolas. "You need to relax, Master Elf. So, what is she to you? The one true love?"

"If you continue with your taunting tone then I shall not tell you," Legolas said and Gimli laughed again. "She is Evelyn. We met fifteen years ago."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, young elf," Gimli told Legolas. "Consider it a tale."

"I do not believe I have ever heard of an elf telling a dwarf a tale before," Legolas mused, his oar stroking in and out of the water in perfect rhythmic movement.

"First time for everything," Gimli spoke. "So, you met fifteen years ago? Why? How?"

"I never knew you were one for love stories, Gimli," Legolas said, not particularly wanting to retell the story of his time with Evelyn. It was special to him. It was something which he simply wanted to keep to himself. It was theirs and no one else's.

"I'm hoping we get to the part where she beats you up soon," Gimli admitted. "That bit did not look like a love story. So how did you meet?"

"We met at an annual ball her father used to hold many years ago," Legolas spoke, his eyes looking onto the blue sky as a solitary white cloud flew across it, the wind lazily carrying it above them. "She was sat beside Lord Elrond's side at the table. I knew as soon as I saw her that she was the one."

"You canny not believe in that," Gimli said with a shake of his head. Legolas snapped his head downwards, looking back onto Gimli who took his turn to look heavenward.

"And why ever not?" Legolas wondered and Gimli sighed, his hands slicing the air with one fine movement.

"You cannot love someone from simply looking at them."

"I could and I do," Legolas counteracted him, refusing to back down on the matter. "So have many more before me."

"It must be an elf thing," Gimli mumbled and Legolas bit the inside of his cheeks, his head shaking from side to side sharply. "Anyway, I imagine she looked up and saw those twinkling blue eyes of yours and felt the same way...etc...etc...So why did she hit you?"

"She has never hit me."

"She sent an arrow flying right past those pointy ears of yours."

"I am well aware," Legolas said back to Gimli.

"You must have done something to annoy her."

"Sh," Legolas suddenly spoke and his oar stopped moving in and out of the water and the boat simply floated on its own accord. Gimli rolled his eyes, wagging a finger in the elf's direction as he did so.

"Do not play-"

"-Gimli!" Legolas snapped and the dwarf did remain silent whilst Legolas looked out of the boat and onto the woodland which ran adjacent to them.

The other boats stopped in a pattern, looking across to the dry land as creatures moved in the woods. Everyone watched intently, the shapes just seeming like a blur. But Legolas saw them clearly. His sharp eyesight saw what they were.

"Uruk-hai," he whispered and Gimli growled lowly, grabbing onto his axe. Legolas continued watching until he saw something odd. He grimaced when he finally realised what it was.

"Aragorn!" he called to the Ranger. "Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"Yes," Aragorn spoke back in a quieter voice as his boat pulled up alongside Legolas's.

Everyone else struggled to see the thing which was bothering Legolas and Aragorn as the two men remained silent, not divulging their hidden information as they hoped the creatures would not notice them from their hidden spots behind the trees.

"It was the guards...it was her guards, Aragorn," Legolas said and turned to look at his friend who wanted to deny it. He wanted to tell Legolas that he had been mistaken, but he knew he had not been.

"Would someone mind telling us what is going?" Gimli snapped and Legolas remained staring into the woods whilst Aragorn sighed and did the explaining to Gimli.

"The creatures that went past...the heads of the guards of Rivendell were impaled onto their spears," he said.

The hobbits seemed to turn cold at the news and Boromir even allowed a small shudder to escape his body whilst Gimli remained stern faced at the sudden news.

"And we all know who the guards of Rivendell were accompanying back today," Boromir mumbled. It seemed everyone had managed to piece two and two together regarding the relationship between a Lady of Rivendell and the Prince of Mirkwood.

"You do not know what has happened," Aragorn spoke only to Legolas. "She may have escaped them. We cannot go back now, Legolas."

"Would you go back if it were for Arwen?" Legolas asked him and everyone turned to look at Aragorn who remained mute, his eyes searching Legolas's and the elf shook his head.

"I cannot simply continue without knowing where she is."

"She could be anywhere, Legolas. Running around in the woods would not be any good. They are vast and she could be anywhere."

"I have to look," Legolas snapped at Aragorn. "I need to look for her! I cannot do nothing!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn hissed, sensing how wiled up the young elf was becoming.

Legolas looked at Aragorn but he did not say anything for he felt a presence enter his head. His body froze and his eyes skimmed over the top of Aragorn's head and onto the mountains beyond.

'_Young Prince of Mirkwood, your path has been set out. You are travelling along it now. Diverting will bring nothing good for anyone. Believe me, I know the panic which you feel is out of love, but, it is misplaced. Evelyn survived the attack. She is in the woods somewhere unbeknown to me. Her father has set out on a quest to look for her along with my men. They will find her and make sure she is safe. The need to find her consumes you but it is a need which you must not carry out. She will be found. You have my word, Legolas.'_

The voice instantly left his head and Legolas gulped once, wondering what he should do. He knew who it was inside of his mind. Lady Galadriel, one of the wisest elves to grace Middle Earth. Legolas nodded at Aragorn.

"Continue," he declared. Everyone looked around, seemingly confused as to his sudden change of heart. Aragorn seemed to understand what had just happened and he clasped a hand onto Legolas's shoulder, trying to be reassuring.

Gimli remained silent as the elf began to paddle for the both of them, deciding the story he was supposed to be listening to could be left for another day.

...

A/N: I would like to thank xX-MissyMoo-Xx, She Elf of Hidden Lore for reviewing! Extra thanks to CailinNollaig for leaving a really nice (and long) review! It was soo nice to read so thank you for spending the time on it! It was greatly appreciated!

Anyway, guys! Nowhere near the end so do let me know what you think so far! It would mean a lot to me!


	13. Chapter 13

Standing in the camp, Legolas listened to the sound of the wind for any sudden movement. Yet, everything seemed still. There was the occasional breeze which passed by, upsetting the position of leaves and there were also the odd footsteps which ended in the camp.

Legolas took a seat on a nearby rock whilst Aragorn discussed how they would make camp for the night and bring about firewood for a fire. The ranger looked over to the bowman, understanding that he was caught up in his own thoughts and with good reason to be so.

"What did she tell you?" Aragorn wondered from Legolas, standing before him with his arms folded and his chin jutted out. His eyes remained calm but full of wonder as Legolas peeled his eyes open, staring straight back at Aragorn.

"She told me my path has already been laid out for me and I should not deviate. Evelyn is lost in the woods but her father goes to find her along with Galadriel's guard." Legolas spoke up and Aragorn nodded.

"The Lady of the Woodlands is right," he promised him, grabbing his sword which rested by a tree, pushing it into his hands whilst Legolas remained sat contemplating. "If Lady Galadriel assured you she would be rescued then you have no reason to doubt her. Now come, we need to scour the lands to make sure there are no familiar enemies lurking."

Legolas nodded at the command, jumping up and grabbing onto his bow and quiver, quickly placing it on his back before following Aragorn into the woods.

...

Evelyn knew that she would have shouted out loud if it was not for the fact the enemy could be found loitering anywhere near her. And so she continued walking, her feet aching as sunset fell upon her and she realised she should take a few moments to sit down and think.

Travelling at night had never been deemed safe; in fact it had been seen as being one of the un-wisest things to do, even for an immortal elf. Especially for an elf who wandered alone. She slid down against a tree, bringing her knees upwards to rest against her chest, dropping her chin onto their caps.

She tried to remain quiet, her breathing surely giving her away as it came out in short and sharp pants. She was aware of the mess which she looked. Her gown had been ripped in multiple places from the fall off of her horse whilst the rest of the gown that managed to stay intact was filthy. Her hair was matted and tangled, pushing and pulling in different directions over her head whilst some dirt had found its way onto her pale skin.

The glow which had settled around her body had vanished for good.

She huddled further against the tree, thinking it may just swallow her up if she longed for it to be true and she waited for a while. She did not know what she was waiting for, she just hoped some miracle would happen.

'_Do not be scared, my dear.'_

Evelyn jumped back, looking around her for any sign of where the voice in her head had just come from. There was no one there, only her.

'_Your father travels from the North across the Misty Mountains to find you. My men also move against the tide of enemies which are coming their way. Do not wander too far from the path. Keep hidden and keep safe for help will come.'_

Evelyn finally realised who it was in her head and she nodded, thinking about what she had just been told. It was fine. She would be fine. Everything would be fine.

She looked around again, thinking about Galadriel's words. '_Do not wander too far from the path.' _

Evelyn froze as she realised that is exactly what she had done. She had left the main path which had been carved out towards the Misty Mountains and had taken her own route, deep within the forest as she believed it to be much safer for her. Evelyn stood quickly, thanking the elves for having better vision in the dark when compared to humans.

Rushing down past the trees, she continued going to the South, the opposite direction to which she had been travelling in a feeble attempt to find the road.

...

The pass over the Mountains had been fair for Elrond as he took the hidden passage through them. There had been no encounter of Orcs or any other enemy in the hidden depths of the Mountain and Elrond had been thankful for that. He became aware of how he was now in the depths of the woodland, the place where attacks had been deemed to happen.

Elrond stopped his gallop for a moment, listening around to the silence of the night as his guard stopped behind him, doing the same as their leader. Elrond jumped down from his horse, his armour clattering against his body as he did so.

"Stay," he commanded his men, moving off the path by himself as the gift of foresight remained with him. He walked through the trees for a moment, recognising the area from his previous vision. He knew his daughter was in the woods somewhere. He could sense it.

Elrond listened carefully, shallow breathing catching his ears. He followed the sound until he finally saw her. His heart stopped for a moment in relief as he dropped to his knees, seeing her resting against the trees. Her eyes instantly opened as she heard the noise of clinking before her and she gasped before relief coursed through her veins.

"Ada," she whispered and Elrond smiled, the back of his hand moving against her cheek as she sobbed out in relief and scrambled on the mud, her arms wrapping around his neck as he held her by the waist tightly. He slowly drew her upwards, his hand stroking her hair as he pulled back for a moment.

"Are you hurt?" he wondered from her. "Evelyn, did they hurt you?"

"No," Evelyn whispered, tears still falling from her eyes as Elrond brushed them back for her, looking onto the state of her. "They did not get a chance...I left the guard...it was a surprise and they told me to go...I panicked."

"Sh, daughter," Elrond whispered, trying to soothe her as he wiped some dirt off of her cheek and she nodded, gulping as she tried to calm herself. "Come, we will get you back to Rivendell."

Elrond pulled the hood to her cloak upwards, covering her face before he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her tightly to his side.

As he walked with her on the short distance from the woods he knew what he planned to do. Middle Earth was becoming dangerous. His daughter had seen that and he did not intend to let her see any more of it.

...

"She is currently bathing," Arwen informed Elrond who was in his daughter's bed chamber whilst she cleaned herself up. "I have tended to the cuts but the bruises will simply need time to heal. I do not see anything terribly wrong with her, Ada."

"Thank you, Arwen," Elrond whispered, looking onto his eldest daughter and wondering when he should tell her of what he wanted. He knew she would not go willingly. He knew she would not go unless he told of her what the future held for her. He looked into her sparkling eyes as she folded Evelyn's gown and then nodded.

He would speak to Arwen later about the final ship which sailed. He would beg with her if he had to. He would do anything to get her away from Rivendell. His people were leaving. The elves were fleeing Rivendell and Middle Earth for the immortal lands. Elrond did not know what he would do yet. He was certain it was his place to wait and see what happened to the Ring. He only hoped it could be destroyed. His own life was of no concern to him.

The life of his children was.

"Haunting, is it not?" Arwen whispered. "The things which are happening in Middle Earth are worrying."

"They are," Elrond confirmed, standing up from the bed and kissing Arwen on the top of her head. She leaned into the warmth which her father gave out as he took a deep breath. He could not speak to Arwen about his plan at that moment. He could not see the heartbreak in both of his daughter's eyes.

"You should go and rest, Arwen," Elrond told her. "The sunrise is upon us and breakfast shall be soon."

"I would prefer to simply go and read," she mumbled. "Are you sure you do not want me to stay here?"

"I am sure. I shall tend to Evelyn," Elrond promised and Arwen nodded, leaving the room.

Elrond waited patiently for Evelyn to re-enter, looking onto the room which she had. He supposed he had never noticed anything inside of it before. Everything which suddenly seemed to be connecting him to his daughter. He knew he was a stern man. He was a warrior. He had lived through many years of war and had ruled for a long time. But the thought of what he was about to ask was something which melted even him.

"Ada," Evelyn gasped when she entered the room in the long white nightgown which she had. Elrond stood up, offering her his hand through his extended arm.

"I did not expect you to be here," she told him, quickly grasping onto his hand as he turned his body, pulling down the covers to her bed with his free hand and she watched him.

"I would like a word before you rest," Elrond told her and she nodded, climbing into her bed and sitting up. Elrond took his previous seat on the edge of the bed, looking into his daughter's tired eyes before he clasped her hands into his, looking down onto them solemnly.

"I am aware of what happened in Lothlórien," he told her. "You and Legolas reconciled your differences."

Evelyn smiled at the memory as Elrond noted a small glow form around her at the mere mention of his name. He gulped once again. He now understood how truly gut wrenching this was going to be for him. His daughter had fallen for the elf truly now she knew her feelings were reciprocated.

"I think we did more than that," Evelyn whispered and Elrond nodded sternly. "He told me that he loves me, Ada."

"Yes," Elrond spoke, sensing the awkward air enter her bedchamber as he did so. "And you are prepared to wait for him, are you not?"

"I would have preferred to go with him," Evelyn said and Elrond's eyes widened in horror at what she had just said. His grip on her hands seemed to increase dramatically as her words burned through him.

"You would have done no such thing," he hissed.

"You need not worry," Evelyn said, sensing his anger. "I did not have a chance to follow him."

"As it should be," Elrond said back sternly. He shook his head, wondering where her defiant spirit came from. "I understand how you feel for Legolas. Your love for him brightens your eyes and body whenever he is mentioned."

"I do love him," Evelyn confirmed. "More than anything," she added on and Elrond could have sworn he felt his heart pound at hearing her. He knew what she meant, of course, he just loved her more than she thought possible.

"That is why what I have to ask you is hard, Evelyn. Please know that," Elrond pleaded with her and she looked at him with wide eyes, never blinking as Elrond stared back at her. He could not back down now. She needed to know.

"Ada, you are worrying me," Evelyn confessed.

"I do not intend to worry you," Elrond said quickly in reassurance. "I never intend to hurt you. You have to listen to me, Evelyn. It is imperative that you do so."

"I am listening," she promised him. Elrond slowly moved his hands around hers, his gentle fingers lacing through hers, pressing her knuckle against his lips and his eyes shut for a moment. Evelyn remained silent, waiting for her father to talk to her of what he had planned.

"You are more than aware of why I sent you to Lothlórien now, are you not?" Elrond checked with her and she simply nodded to him. "Arwen convinced me that a chance at happiness is what you should have. I agreed with her. I just would have preferred to give you that without sending you away from me. In hindsight, I should have come with you. I should have been there to protect you."

"Ada," Evelyn whispered, the pain in his voice hurting her slightly. She did not want him blaming himself for the ambush. None of it was his fault. "You could not have prevented it, Ada. Please, do not blame yourself."

"How can I help but not?" Elrond wondered from her, moving slightly closer to her as he dropped one of her hands and held her cheek softly. "Evelyn, I sent you into harm."

"You sent me to Legolas," she contradicted, her hand resting on top of his, a feeble attempt to tell him that she did not blame him. "I cannot thank you enough, Ada. The ambush...to lose all those men...I know how horrific it must be..."

"I cannot deny that part was horrific," Elrond told her. "It was not as horrific as me coming to realise that my daughter had been lost and was by herself in woods riddled with Orcs."

Evelyn bit down on her tongue. She didn't know they had been 'riddled' with Orcs. She continued to watch as the sunrise moved in through her bedchamber, the light coming through the fine drapes and settling onto the floor as Elrond watched it spread throughout the room.

"Middle Earth is no longer safe, Evelyn." He whispered. "The time of Man has come. Our people are leaving."

Evelyn looked at him and he nodded to confirm what he had just told her.

"Rivendell is emptying, my daughter. We are moving onto the immortal realm."

"And what of Middle Earth? Would you leave it in peril, Ada?" she wondered from him, her voice slightly harsher than she had intended as she watched Elrond sigh.

"I do not know what I intend to do," Elrond spoke back to her. "Only time shall tell. I do know one thing."

He curled his index finger under her chin and brought her gaze back onto his softly, his eyes full of longing and panic as she searched his face for any trace of emotion.

"I do not intend to leave you here in peril."

Evelyn took a second to think about his words and what they meant. Her mind clouded over as Elrond continued to speak to her about his intention.

"I have witnessed on a firsthand account how close one can come to losing someone who they care for," Elrond spoke to her. "The Orc attack made me realise that I cannot go through such turmoil again. I cannot let you go through such an ordeal again-"

"-It shall not happen again," Evelyn protested to him quickly, shaking her head. The dampness of her curls stuck to her cheeks as she looked pleadingly at her father. "I shall stay in Rivendell. I shall not venture from my bedchamber if it appeases you."

"Evelyn," Elrond sighed her name softly. "I do not know how long Rivendell shall stand. I do not know the white wizards plans. The people of Rivendell leave and I should have you go with them, my daughter."

"I will not," Evelyn said defiantly, snatching her hands from her father's. He looked hurt for a brief moment but shook his head at her. "I shall not travel to the immortal lands whilst you and Arwen stay behind...and Legolas...I promised I would wait for him."

"Staying behind is not an option. Only I intend to do that. I need to make sure the ring is destroyed before I leave."

Evelyn listened to him and then shook her head.

"Only you intend to stay behind?" she checked with him and he nodded to confirm. "I can hardly see Arwen agreeing to travel overseas. Have you even asked her?"

Elrond looked away from her quizzical glare and she shook her head, running a hand through her hair as a sarcastic laugh escaped her lips.

"You have not asked her, have you?" she snapped. "You presume too much, Ada."

"I presume nothing," Elrond fumed at her, standing up and looking down onto her. It was in that second when Evelyn felt like a little child being looked down at by their father. It reminded her of the times he had caught her sneaking around the woods on her own or when she had stolen dessert from the kitchen.

"Do not assume to tell me what I presume, Evelyn. I am your father. I shall speak to Arwen regarding the matter. At this moment in time I am trying to keep you safe."

"I cannot go," Evelyn told him, scrambling from her bed and standing up. "I cannot leave Legolas here!"

"If he loves you then he will understand," Elrond promised her. "He will see why you left. He can follow you, Evelyn. He can follow you there."

"I do not want him to follow me!" Evelyn spoke. "I want to be with him when this is over. He needs to return to Mirkwood and I need to be by his side! I cannot leave Middle Earth knowing full well a war is looming. Do you not see how much this hurts, father? For Arwen and I? To know that Legolas is out there and fighting against such creatures...risking his life because of this ring! Every second without him hurts me...the constant worrying and fear that he may not return is too much for me to handle! Running away from this would not make me feel any better...if anything it would make me feel worse. I cannot leave without knowing...without him..." Evelyn choked back on a sob and Elrond watched her as a hand covered her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. "I cannot go."

All of his previous anger seemed to dissolve for her as he took her into his embrace and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He is not the only one who loves you, Evelyn," Elrond whispered. "I love you too and I almost lost you today. If Legolas knew what had happened to you. If he knew how close you came to turmoil do you not think that he would urge for you to leave Middle Earth?"

Evelyn remained silent, knowing that her father spoke a hint of the truth. She gulped loudly but nodded in agreement against her father's chest.

"If I know the Prince of Mirkwood like I think I do, then I know that he cares for you more than anyone. He would agree with me, Evelyn. He would be sure that Middle Earth holds nothing but danger and he does not want you to witness that. You know, Evelyn. Deep down you know that Legolas would agree with me."

"I want the best for you, my daughter. I want you to be safe. Surely you can see that," Elrond pleaded with her, moving his hand down his hair whilst Evelyn sobbed against him and he soothed her peacefully.

He felt his chest ache at seeing his daughter in this way. He knew that telling Arwen was going to be the thing which truly broke it for him.

...

A/N: Once again, I would like to thank anyone who is taking the time to read this! And I would like to thank anyone who has followed/favourited!

Please do leave me a little comment down at the bottom there!

Not much Legolas in this chapter but I assure you he is coming up some more!


	14. Chapter 14

"We can follow them if we are quick!" Legolas called out, running towards the boats which sat against the shore, the water lapping against them whilst Gimli remained still along with Aragorn. Legolas turned to look at the ranger who allowed one shake of his head to escape him and Legolas arched a brow.

He jumped from the boat he had hastily climbed into and looked at Aragorn with wonder, his voice inquisitive as he spoke again;

"We are not going after them?" he checked.

"Frodo knows what he is doing," Aragorn assured his friend. "I have faith in him. At the moment in time there are two other hobbits that need us."

"Are you sure about this?" Gimli wondered, absently stroking the side of his axe as his eyes bore into Aragorn's. Legolas deposited his bow over his back and looked across to the pair of them as Aragorn nodded profusely.

"I am positive," he spoke. "The fellowship has split, make no doubt about that. But it will regroup. There is hope."

A silence lapsed upon the three of them before Gimli laughed out loud and nodded, seemingly excited for the chase which he was about to pursue. Aragorn clapped a hand onto Legolas's shoulder and nodded at the bowman, silently assuring him that things would be better in time.

"Are you with me?" Aragorn wondered. He could sense the longing for Legolas to return out into the woods and search for Evelyn. The young elf had no incline that she was safe and sound in her home. He had no idea of her father's plans and the immortal lands which lay beyond Middle Earth.

"I will follow you," Legolas nodded, his hand resting onto Aragorn's shoulders and the pair smiled weakly at each other. Gimli jumped up once and Aragorn moved backwards, the small smirk still in play on his face as he rushed off into the woods.

Gimli turned to face the elf prince and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Let's go slay some Orc!" he rejoiced, shouting out loud as he ran off into the woods and Legolas remained back for a moment. He closed his eyes for a second, imagining Evelyn's face, the confusion of her eyes as she moved about the trees, hiding for all her life was worth. He shook his head and moved off towards the others, not sharing their enthusiasm in going into war but matching it with falseness.

Evelyn would be safe. He had been promised it. He only wished he could know for certain.

...

"I refuse to leave," Evelyn spoke as she sat across the table from Arwen. Her elder sister was looking directly onto the chess board, refusing to look onto Evelyn who had been fuming ever since the match had begun. Lord Elrond had been to speak with his closest advisors, informing them that they should leave Middle Earth before the week was out so that they could catch the final boat.

He had spoken to Evelyn of how he wanted her to leave and he had informed Arwen of the choice which she should make. He had yet to tell her of his prophecy for she had stood up and told him that she was not going anywhere and that was final. He had called her back but she had left the room, defying him and leaving him to sit and wallow in his chair.

"I am aware. You have said multiple times," Arwen whispered and Evelyn looked across to her. Arwen sighed and moved her pawn before meeting Evelyn's gaze. "I can understand what Ada is feeling. I have had time to understand why he wants us to leave."

"You understand?" Evelyn asked as if the idea were preposterous. "How can you understand?"

"He is our father and he wants us to be safe, Evelyn," Arwen spoke curtly. "It is not difficult to understand. Surely you can see that?"

Evelyn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking out and upon the waterfall to the side of her whilst Arwen shook her head. She clearly did not understand like Arwen did.

"I think leaving is the best thing for you," Arwen finally whispered and Evelyn dragged her gaze back onto her sister, her doe eyes coming into play whilst Arwen looked her straight in the eye. "He will follow you, Evelyn. If he survives this battle then he will follow you. You are both elf kind and belong in the immortal lands sooner or later. He would understand why you went to safety and left Middle Earth. He would understand completely."

Evelyn stammered for a moment, her head shaking back and forth as Arwen's words pierced her slightly. She ducked her head down, her cheeks tinting red before her glare challenged Arwen's vacant stare.

"How could you say that?" she wondered. "I thought you would know how it feels to wait. I thought you would understand me, Arwen."

"I do to an extent," Arwen nodded. "You are here, Evelyn. You are in Rivendell and away from him. You may as well be in the immortal lands and wait for him. He will go after you. He can go after you. My love for Aragorn keeps me here. He cannot follow me overseas."

"And if Aragorn was elf?" Evelyn asked, standing up tall as Arwen remained seated. It was her turn to look uncomfortable in her seat as Evelyn shook her head at the mere thought of Arwen's words. "You would not do it, would you, Arwen? I cannot ask Legolas to leave Middle Earth for me."

"Evelyn," Arwen sighed her name. "The Orc attack on the guard worried me. I thought the worst, sister. Both Ada and I did. We simply want you to be safe."

"And I want you to be safe," Evelyn counteracted. "Yet you and father will not travel to the undying realm, will you? I do not see why you both think it to be the best thing for me to do."

"We love you, Evelyn," Arwen told her simply.

"And I you," Evelyn assured her sister. "I cannot leave and I shall not. My mind has been made up and I shall do nothing to change it."

"Fine," Arwen simply shrugged, leaning back in her seat and Evelyn prepared once again to fume at whatever comment escaped her lips, but she seemed unable to do so once Arwen had spoken again. Evelyn did a double take, looking at Arwen who stared back at her.

"Is that it?" Evelyn wondered and the elf nodded.

"I cannot make you change your mind, Evelyn." Arwen mused, her eyes roaming the chess board for her next opportune movement. "You are too stubborn to be persuaded and I shall not waste my breath."

Evelyn cautiously sat back down, folding her ankles under the table before resting her elbows onto the stone, dropping her chin to rest in her palm, the focus of the game being lost.

"I cannot help but think that Ada has given me one small glimpse of happiness and then is willing to snap it away from me," she muttered. Arwen shook her head at hearing her, sensing that her sister had lost all interest in the game which they had been playing.

"It may seem like that," Arwen promised her. "I can assure you it is not. His love for us is strong. You know how he lost our mother, Evelyn."

Evelyn remained silent, looking onto the chessboard as Arwen's eyes darted up to meet hers. She studied her sister's cautious gaze, realising that she had finally gotten to her and made her understand what their father was trying to do.

"An Orc attack was what she was lost to. You cannot imagine what was going through Ada's head when he heard a bunch of those beasts had almost attacked you."

Evelyn closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her eyes water up with tears as Arwen reached across the table, grabbing her hand soothingly. Their eyes met and mutual understanding was reached between them.

"Father sees only his love for us. He does not want to see us hurt here and we cannot blame him for that."

...

"This is ridiculous!"

Legolas could not help but smirk as he heard Gimli yell out loud. The dwarf had been struggling to keep up with the three men on the entire trip across the hillsides, running at his own pace and cursing out loud. Aragorn had chuckled to himself a few times upon hearing him but had then gone back to the task at hand of finding the hobbits and catching up with them.

"Those little rascals have a lot to answer for!" Gimli continued to rage as Legolas jumped ahead, his feet landing firmly on a stone and his eyes scouring the field before them. Aragorn remained at the bottom of the sets of rocks, resting the back of his legs against one.

"We dwarves are wasted on running...it is much overrated," Gimli complained and Legolas smirked at hearing him from where he stood. He continued to scour across the width of what he could see; his hand behind one of his ears as he tried to listen for some source of noise.

'_She has been returned home and is safe.'_

Legolas felt a tingle shoot through his spine as the voice spoke in his head and left as quickly as it had come. He looked around for a moment, finally piecing together who it had been after the initial shock. He bowed his head in silent gratitude and then smiled softly only to himself. Jumping on the rock, he finally noted the pack Uruk-hai in the distance and turned on his heel.

"They head in the direction of Isengard!" Legolas called out, rushing down the rocks with elegant ease whilst Aragorn watched the elf, noting the sudden smile on his face. "We can catch up with them by nightfall if we hurry!"

"Hurry?" Gimli snapped as Legolas ran ahead and Aragorn walked for a moment with the dwarf. "What have we been doing so far? Taking a leisurely stroll? And what is with the elf? He has become all too happy."

"I can only think of one thing which has made him like that." Aragorn said coyly and Gimli frowned for a second before a laugh burst from his stomach.

"His lovely elf has been found!" Gimli called out. Legolas heard the sudden outburst and tossed his hair over his shoulder as he turned to look at the pair of them, his eyes twinkling and his face emotionless. His eye caught Aragorn who simply knew that was what had happened and the pair of them nodded once.

Gimli began running ahead of Aragorn who watched with surprise, a brow arched on his forehead as he did so.

"Elf!" Gimli yelled out. "Not so fast! You have no excuse not to finish the story now!"

Fifteen Years Ago

Legolas detested everything about balls. He hated how he had to dress up for them and pretend to be thrilled to be there. He would much rather be out shooting, practicing in case a time of war was to loom upon Middle Earth again. But, he gracefully accepted the invitation to Lord Elrond's annual ball in Rivendell. He was unsure as to why he held such an event. When Legolas became king he would not bother which ordeals which required fake smiles.

His father had informed him that the ball was necessary. It brought together elves from throughout the realms. It was a way of proving their unity together and discussing topics of news which they would not normally. It was an appeasement.

He donned the silver attire necessary for the evening and placed the simple crown on top of his head, checking his reflection in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. Pulling a comb through his hair, he looked out onto the city of Rivendell. He had to admit that it did rival Mirkwood. It was naturally beautiful and it had taken his breath away when he first saw it.

Legolas had been sent by his father in place of him, the other man not feeling up to going and socialising. He knew how charming his son was and he was sure that his presence would not be missed.

...

"I do not see why we still hold such things," Evelyn complained as Arwen pulled a brush through her hair which had become knotted due to the hours riding she had been on without a cloak. "You know as well as I do how Ada feels about them."

"Father holds them because it is tradition, Evelyn," Arwen told her sister dutifully.

"Tradition dies out," Evelyn mumbled. Arwen smirked but continued to brush her sister's hair, dutifully pulling it back and beginning to braid it. Evelyn quickly turned around as she felt what her sister was about to do and she looked up to her pleadingly.

"Does it have to be plaited?" she wondered from her sister. "It looks terrible and we both know it. My face looks fat when you pull it back."

"Fine," Arwen said and Evelyn smiled, allowing her to continue on with her work whilst she remained silent, being pushed and pulled in every direction as her sister proceeded to work on her.

"There," Arwen said, clasping her hands onto Evelyn's shoulders and stepping back, admiring the dress on her body and her finely combed hair. Evelyn looked down, turning with the dress so the long green skirts swished around her body.

"I cannot breathe," Evelyn grumbled, feeling the lace of the corset on her back, twisting her neck to gain a better view. Arwen rolled her eyes.

"It is formal attire for one night, Evelyn," she told her sister. "You shall simply have to cope."

"I know," Evelyn mumbled, looking down onto the patterned front of the bodice, pushing her hair behind her pointed ears as she did so. "I suppose we should go, should we not?"

Arwen nodded, enfolding Evelyn's arm into her own and the pair of them began to walk down to the grand hall which was only for special events. Evelyn could not help but feel insignificant in comparison to Arwen who had her hair braided and dropped against her shoulder. Her deep blue gown brought out the paleness of her skin and the colour in her eyes. She looked elegant. She always did.

...

"Evelyn," Lord Elrond whispered, resting his elbow onto the table as he leant to his left, his eyes glancing dangerously at his daughter. "Sit up, please."

"It is this dress," Evelyn complained in a mutter so that no one around the table could hear her. "I cannot find a comfortable angle to sit at without holding my breath and hoping not to pass out."

"Evelyn," Elrond said again, his voice more dangerous as his daughter did as he had asked and rested her hands into her lap, looking down onto them whilst Elrond began to speak to the elf to his right, conversing about the trip to the immortal lands being upon some of his people. Evelyn remained silent as Arwen spoke to the stranger next to her, charming him with her words of wisdom and her beauty.

Evelyn huffed once again to herself, picking up her goblet of fine mead and taking a sip. She resisted the urge to gag on the taste of it as she swallowed and blinked back the pain. Looking around, she wondered if anyone was watching her. No one seemed interested in the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond and so she quickly turned her head to the side, looking at the plant in its pot. She moved without hesitance, pouring the foul tasting liquid into the soil.

Placing the goblet back onto the table, she reached for the jug filled with water and poured it into the suddenly empty goblet. She remained silent throughout the rest of the dinner, only speaking when asked questions and making sure she had the correct answer. She could feel her father looking at her, his gaze harsh, hoping that she would say the right thing and not embarrass herself. But in a sense he wished for the evening to be out. He could see how uncomfortable she was sat amongst the ranks of nobility.

"Dancing?" Evelyn whispered harshly as music began to play from the harps which sat in the corner, four finely dressed elves playing them with ease. Arwen stood up; taking the hand of the elf she had been conversing with as she laughed at what he had said.

Evelyn knew it was fake. Arwen was simply trying to please their father. Her heart already belonged to another and it would remain that way for a very long time, Evelyn was sure of that.

"It is tradition," Elrond said and Evelyn groaned again at the word.

"May I?"

Elrond looked up and over to the young elf who stood to the side of his daughter's chair and his. He nodded at Evelyn as she glanced towards the blonde elf and then back to her father.

"I suppose," Evelyn said and Elrond quickly interjected.

"She would love to," he told him and the elf smiled.

Evelyn took his waiting hand as his fingers gently curled around hers and he led her to the floor where others had been dancing for a few minutes. She vaguely remembered the dancing lessons which Elrond had made her take as she placed her free hand onto his shoulder and his onto her waist.

"Terrible thing which you did," the blonde elf whispered softly as Evelyn tried not to trip over his feet, or her own for that matter. She looked into his blue eyes which seemed to be twinkling as he smirked at her. "The poor tree. Why make it suffer with the mead?"

"You saw that?" Evelyn asked and he chuckled deeply, looking over her shoulder and onto the table which Lord Elrond sat at as his servants tidied up.

"I also saw your father inform you not to slouch," he told her gently. "I cannot help but think that you do not want to be here."

Evelyn ungracefully snorted once, coughing to cover it up with her hand over her mouth. He watched her intently for a few seconds, the grin never leaving his face.

"If you are going to be making such accusations then I do believe I have the right to know of your name, do I not?" Evelyn checked from him and he laughed once again at her, moving in between the other elf's who swayed to the music.

"I should suppose so," he agreed. "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil."

"The woodland realm?" Evelyn checked and Legolas nodded at her. "I have never been."

"No. We elves tend to stick to our own realms unless there is call for us to leave."

"And you consider a ball 'cause to leave'?" she asked and Legolas nodded.

"If my attendance is required then I shall attend," he diplomatically said.

"A lovely way not to answer the question," she said and he shrugged carelessly.

"I dare not speak the truth when your father is sat over at the table and watching us," he told her and Evelyn laughed at him and Legolas's beam grew wider at hearing the light hearted sound of her.

"He has a tendency to do that," Evelyn assured Legolas. "He is a very protective individual. Anyway, you have offered me your name-"

"-I know," he interrupted her, sensing that he knew the direction in which the conversation was travelling. "Evelyn, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"Impressive," Evelyn told him. "Many people do not remember names well here."

"Or they are just too ignorant to remember?" he wondered and she mused for a second. "I apologise. I should not speak ill of our fellow kind. It is not pleasant or necessary."

"No," Evelyn whispered at him, her eyes searching his and wondering if she had found some common ground with the elf of Mirkwood. "I agree. I suppose we are lucky they are all too wrapped up in their own conversation to hear us."

"Aye," Legolas nodded. "I should suppose so. Yet there seems to be only one elf's feelings who I care for in this room."

"Really?" Evelyn wondered and he nodded at her. "And who may that be?"

"You are the daughter of the wise Lord Elrond," he informed her. "I am sure you can figure that one out on your own accord."

Evelyn looked at him, her heart thumping against her chest as his intense gaze met hers. Was this it? Was this what Arwen had told her about? Was it what she had read about in books upon books in the library? How did she know?

"The sunset over Rivendell is quite fantastic," Evelyn spoke as the music stopped playing. "Would you like to see?"

"I would love to," Legolas told her enthusiastically and she dropped her hand from his before turning around and bumping into another elf.

The dark haired elf bowed in her direction and held his hand for her.

"My Lady Evelyn," he spoke. "Can I have the honour of this dance?" he asked from her.

She looked across to her father who nodded quickly at her and then back to Legolas who bowed. He understood the tradition amongst nobility. They had a place and needed to make sure that place was kept. The dark haired elf looked across to Legolas who nodded at him and then smiled back to Evelyn.

"Save the last dance for me," he urged her, his thumb and index finger grasping her wrist swiftly as he walked from her and the dance floor to drain some more mead.

Evelyn took hold of the other elf and began to move along with him to the music. His words flowed into one pointed ear and out of the other as her eyes remained firmly fixed on the Prince of Mirkwood and his on hers.

...

A/N: I thought I'd just put a flashback in there because I liked the idea of how they met. Anyway, once again thanks to CailinNollaig, ByolHana and Bowties are Cool for reviewing!

Reviews are greatly appreciated guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Legolas bowed his head as he stood on the grass, his hand clenched into a fist and resting against his chest. Aragorn allowed an agonising scream to move from deep down within his chest, echoing throughout the countryside before them. Gimli remained silent, gulping once and moving his axe into his other hand as they thought about the hobbits and looked onto the burning pile of Orc.

"They were good," Gimli spoke with a small nod. "They were imbeciles...but they were good." He commented and Legolas looked at him from the corner of his eye. Aragorn went silent, remaining on his knees as he looked at the grass which contained indentations and his eyes went wide.

Realisation coursed through his body as he crawled to the side, his hands stroking at the grass as his eyes looked across, following the flattened grass.

"They went into the Forest." Aragorn suddenly called out, jumping up from his spot on the floor and looking out to Fangorn.

"Fangorn Forest?" Gimli checked and he quickly shook his head, his beard swaying from side to side. Legolas looked into the woodland realm and then back onto the dwarf who remained adamant about not going into the forest. "I do not like it one little bit."

"It does not matter what you like, Master Gimli," Aragorn informed him. "We need to go in after them."

"Worry not," Legolas spoke, clapping the dwarf on the back and allowing a smirk to escape his lips as he followed Aragorn into the woodland. "I shall protect you if anything bad were to happen."

Legolas listened behind him as the dwarf fumed and clenched his hands into fists by his sides. He moved quickly back to the elf's side and glared up to him.

"I do not need protection from some fancy elf!" Gimli snapped and ran past Aragorn who dropped back to stand with Legolas and watch the dwarf run past them. The ranger smirked and Legolas did the same, the grin seeming to stay on his lips whilst he watched Gimli disappear behind some trees in Fangor.

"You certainly know how to annoy him, don't you?" Aragorn said and Legolas gave out a shrug, reaching behind him and grabbing the bow from his back and tossing it between his hands.

"It is an honour that I can do such a thing," Legolas told Aragorn. "I do not know how I would keep my mind sane if he did not react in such ways."

"Yes," Aragorn murmured. "The relationship between elf and dwarf has been a tense one for some time."

"I do not doubt it when I say that the times are changing," Legolas informed Aragorn who regarded him for another moment but nodded in agreement. "I can feel it. Middle Earth is no longer what it was. Things will never be the same again."

"You speak with such confidence," Aragorn responded. "Middle Earth will change, but sometimes that change can be for the better, my dear friend."

"As long as some things stay the same," Legolas informed Aragorn before the two disappeared into the woods. They managed to get through the first set of trees before they saw Gimli stood there, his axe held in both of his hands and ready to chop at something if anything dared to move. Legolas smirked once he had seen him.

"Scared, Gimli?" Legolas wondered and the dwarf glowered up at him. They continued to move through the realm, Legolas holding his bow tight by his side whilst Aragorn swung his sword.

"Scared? When has a dwarf ever been scared?" Gimli wondered with a loud snort. "Never. I do not need insulting by some elvish prince."

"Gimli!" Aragorn snapped in a hushed tone. "Try to keep quiet. We do not know what is in here. Lower your axe, too."

Gimli looked at his weapon and coughed. He did as Aragorn said and the three of them continued to move through Fangorn, constantly on their lookout as they went.

...

"I cannot make you leave, Evelyn," Elrond informed his daughter as she stood in the library, looking onto the setting sun and wondering where Legolas was as she leant against the railing. Elrond came to stand beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back before she turned to look at him. He reached out and pushed her hair behind her shoulders, his hand resting on her cheek as she continued to look at him.

"No," Evelyn agreed with him. "You cannot."

Elrond sighed in frustration and Evelyn moved from his touch, looking back onto the waterfalls. The elf Lord remained mute for a second, following her gaze, his eyes softening and his head pounding with everything which he wanted to say to her. She remained adamant in avoiding his stare as her hands wrapped around the balcony, her knuckles whitening as she did.

"Your sister leaves for the immortal lands tonight."

Evelyn felt her jaw fall open slightly as she managed to look back onto Elrond who was taking his turn to look away from her. She shook her head, leaning back from the railing and remaining adamant.

"She cannot be," Evelyn said determinedly. "Aragorn is here. She would never leave here without him."

"She is," Elrond spoke again, his eyes partially closing as he spoke to her. Evelyn released her grip on the bar, turning her body to face her father as she continued to shake her head back and forth.

"She told me that she was not going," Evelyn informed him. "She loves Aragorn, Ada. Why would she leave?"

"Her love for Aragorn is what will kill her," Elrond informed his youngest, his eyes fully opening as the future came into his eyes again. The future of his daughter mourning for a man who would be the death of her eventually. "I have foreseen it, Evelyn. She will wither away if she stays here. Even if Aragorn becomes King and all is safe. She will die and that is not a fate which I want for her."

"And so you see Aragorn winning the battle for Middle Earth?" Evelyn checked with him and he bit down on his tongue for a moment and remained silent. He did not know what he saw. He simply knew that Aragorn was not good for his daughter.

"The gift of foresight is never accurate, Evelyn. I simply see Arwen dying if she stays here, with or without him." Elrond told her and Evelyn clenched her teeth over her the inside of her cheeks, keeping quiet for a second. "I do not want that for her, Evelyn. I ask her to leave because I love her. The same reason as to why I ask you to leave."

"Ada," Evelyn whispered harshly. "I have already told you that I will not leave. I will not abandon Legolas here and flee. You have foreseen happiness between the two of us. I am not giving that up."

"You need not give it up. He will follow you-"

"-And I can be happy there," Evelyn finished off Elrond's sentence, shaking her head at him quickly, refusing to do anything. "How can you presume that Legolas will follow me? He may not want to."

"I am sure if you are there then he will be willing," Elrond promised her. "I have known ever since the day of the ball that he loved you, even if he did not see himself."

"I cannot and I shall not ask that of him," Evelyn whispered. "I will not go, Ada. I refuse to go."

"You are old enough to make your own decisions," he assured her. "Even if I do not agree with them."

Evelyn nodded once and Elrond sighed. Arwen had made her decision and Elrond was pleased. Was he happy? No. He was not happy that his daughter was leaving behind the love of her life. He was not happy that she and Aragorn would not have the happiness which they deserved. But he wanted the best for her. He did not want to watch her die in this world.

"Thank you," Evelyn whispered and Elrond took a moment to compose himself; lacing his fingers together behind his back.

"You shall not be leaving Rivendell, Evelyn," he told her. "You shall be under my watchful eye all of the time."

"I could have foreseen that," Evelyn mumbled back to him. "Where is Arwen?"

"She is preparing herself for leaving in another hour," Elrond said quickly. "Go and bid her farewell."

Evelyn nodded, gathering her skirts into her hands and moving through the library and to her sister's room, hastening her pace with each step she took. Looking around she saw that people were indeed packing, preparing to travel overseas for a better life. The time of the elves were coming to an end in Rivendell.

"I had a feeling you would be here."

Evelyn had only managed to take one step into her sister's bedchamber before Arwen spoke to her. She pushed her brunette hair behind her shoulders whilst Arwen moved closer to her, resting her hand onto her upper arm. Her body was covered already by her cloak whilst her face was pale and her eyes watered.

"Ada says that you are going," Evelyn informed her and Arwen nodded in agreement.

"I am," she confirmed. "I do this for him, Evelyn. I do this because I love him and he wants...he wants me to live...and I..."

"It is your decision, Arwen," Evelyn said, resting her hand on top of her sister's. "I just want you to be sure that you are making the right decision."

"I cannot answer that," Arwen said, kissing Evelyn quickly on the cheek. She didn't think she could prolong the goodbye for much longer and remain composed. Leaving behind everything which she loved hurt her. But she did it for her father. She did it because there was no future for her. She wanted a future. She knew that she wanted a future.

"Stay strong," Arwen said, squeezing her sister's upper arms and nodding sternly. "You and Legolas can be happy. You just need to be strong. Ada needs one of us to be."

"You are strong," Evelyn assured her sister. "I cannot pretend that I understand why you are going though with this."

"No," Arwen smiled sadly, pulling her hood onto the top of her head. "A part of me does not understand either."

Evelyn remained silent, not wanting to question her sister anymore. It was hard enough for her without her intruding questions. Evelyn took hold of Arwen's hand as the pair of them walked down to the stables together. Both of them remained strong, realising that it could be a long time before they saw each other.

"Are you sure I cannot persuade you to change your mind?" Elrond asked from Evelyn as he helped Arwen onto the horse, clutching onto his daughter's hand tightly as she sat on the creature, her free hand stroking its neck and her eyes downcast, not wanting to look at anything or anyone.

"No," Evelyn said stubbornly and Elrond remained silent, his eyes closing for a moment in despair. Looking up to Arwen, he reached for her other hand and rested his warm fingers on top of hers. She searched her father's eyes for a moment and nodded sternly at him.

"Be safe," he instructed her. "One day...one day we will meet again, my love."

"I hope so," Arwen whispered and smiled softly. Elrond stepped back, his gaze never leaving his daughter whilst Evelyn remained mute, playing with the top of the skirt to her dress as she nervously watched Arwen move away. The pair of them stood and watched for what seemed like an eternity.

No one spoke, for they would have no idea what to say anyway.

"I could have forced you to go," Elrond informed Evelyn. She turned her brown orbs onto him but he was too focused on the landscape before him. The air had turned cold around them leaving a chill in the air. "I should have made you leave."

"Ada," Evelyn mumbled. "You know that I would never have gone. I would have diverted and left them. Arwen has made her decision and I have made mine. I shall not go without him."

...

A/N: Not my favourite chapter but I do have another one on the way out soon which will hopefully be longer! Also, updates may be slower than normal because lectures have resumed once again! Anyway, I thank Bowties are Cool, Aranel Mereneth, ByolHana, Ortholeine and Dhalmi93 for reviewing!

Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

"It is the White Wizard," Legolas spoke, his voice whispering around the ranks quickly as the three males looked between each other, their eyes widening and their grips on their weapons increasing. Legolas took the lead, walking forward cautiously and keeping his arrow gripped against his bow, ready to shoot when necessary.

"Do not look at him," Aragorn told them. "That will be our downfall."

"Let him come," Gimli growled. "This is one dwarf he didn't want to mess with."

Legolas remained mute, a sarcastic comment coming from his mind but he held it back and kept on walking slowly forwards. It wasn't until a piercing light suddenly blinded them and Aragorn screamed out in frustration, rushing forwards with his sword. The weapon instantly flew from his hands, resting on the floor as Aragorn looked worryingly at Legolas. The elf allowed his bow to shoot an arrow at the white figure, once again being rejected at the same time as Gimli's axe.

"Who are you?" Aragorn yelled after a moment, anger coursing through his veins as his hands balled into fists. "Show yourself?"

The white blur did as commanded, the shining light dimming around him whilst Legolas shook his head once, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Gimli remained silent, watching the elf kneel from the corner of his eye.

"It cannot be," Aragorn spoke, carefully moving another step forward. "You fell."

"I did," he confirmed with a nod. "I fell into the deepest pits of Middle Earth and suffered a terrible pain."

"How?" Aragorn simply asked him, unable to find words to speak. "How did you survive?"

"I travelled through time. I travelled through realms unbeknown to me...it clearly was not my time to die. I am needed here. This is not the end."

Gandalf remained silent, looking onto the three of them for a moment. He smiled softly for a second and nodded at them.

"What has happened during my absence?" he wondered nonchalantly. Legolas looked between Aragorn and Gimli, wondering who was going to speak first. It seemed Aragorn was still in a state of shock, unable to let words find him.

"The Fellowship has disbanded," Legolas declared, standing up again. "Frodo and Sam have left. His two accomplices were taken by Orcs. We believe they fled into this forest."

"I see," Gandalf nodded. "We need not worry about the two hobbits. I trust they are safe in Fangorn. We have more pressing matters and need to travel to Edoras."

"Saruman has taken control of these areas. He has the king under his thumb," Aragorn informed the white wizard.

"Exactly. The people are not safe. The king however has been placed under a spell which must be broken. An army is being raised in Isengard and we need to fight it. Our list of allies is proving to be thin."

Aragorn nodded and Gandalf did a quick count in his head, a brow rising on his forehead as he looked at the three companions.

"Where is Boromir?" Gandalf enquired. Aragorn gulped loudly at hearing him and closed his eyes for a brief second. Gandalf understood in that moment exactly what had happened to the man of Gondor.

"He was trying to protect Merry and Pippin," Legolas declared and Gandalf nodded.

He did not need to be informed of anything further.

"We need to leave," Gandalf spoke after they had finished off their moment of regarding Boromir.

...

"Where do you suppose they are?" Evelyn asked from her father as they sat together at the dining table. The pair of them did not eat anything, instead they sat in silence, sipping on water and remaining solemn as they simply waited. Evelyn had been a constant source of annoyance, unable to keep still at the table.

"Who?" Elrond asked. He had tried to keep his mind on Arwen along with the battle which was soon to be commencing. Galadriel had spoken with him, informing him of how the men stood no chance without the elves. Elrond had remained silent, wondering whether he should send elves into the army. He remembered the Last Alliance all too well. He remembered how men had failed then and he remembered how he had lost his elves.

"Arwen and Legolas," Evelyn told her father. "The constant waiting around and not knowing is driving me insane, Ada."

"Well, what else can you do, Evelyn?" Elrond asked from her and she bit her tongue. She knew what she wanted to do. What she longed to do. She simply wanted to go and find him again. She would have gone with him if she had been given the chance to. He simply wouldn't let her.

"I could have gone with him. I would have been good in battle," she said defiantly and Elrond rolled his eyes at hearing her, pressing his goblet to his lips whilst he shook his head.

"You know nothing about battle, Evelyn," he warned her. "You know nothing about killing another. You practice with a target and take your time shooting. You are not a warrior, my daughter. The smell of war and the taste of the sweat is not something which you understand. In war there is no time to make decisions. There is no time to think. One small mistake could cost you your life. Great warriors have fallen before. What chance do you think you would have? You are not a warrior nor are you capable. Do not sit there and pretend with me."

Evelyn remained silent at hearing her father's outburst and instantly shrank back against her seat, her hands trembling as she held them in her lap and looked down onto her skirts. Elrond watched her become meek in his presence and he rubbed his forehead.

"I do not mean to be curt, my love," he assured her.

"No, you do," Evelyn contradicted him, meeting his challenging gaze. "You think me useless, do you not? You think that I am not capable of fighting the forces of Middle Earth."

"Evelyn," Elrond sighed her name out loud, trying to hold back the frustration which was building in his voice. "Calm down. I am not arguing with you, daughter."

"Nor am I arguing with you," Evelyn promised him quickly. "I am simply fed up of sitting here and being absolutely useless. All that life has consisted of is completing duties, living in the walls of Rivendell and being an obliging daughter."

"Have I not provided you with everything that you need?" he asked her and she sighed.

"You have provided me with more than I need, Ada." She promised him. "You have done everything for me and you know that I appreciate it. Do you not feel useless here, Ada? Do you not feel like you should he helping them? You did once before."

"I did," he confirmed for her. "I gave them my help. I gave man the chance to destroy the ring once before. They did nothing."

"This time is different," she promised him. "Aragorn is leading them...he is not weak..."

"The time for us in Middle Earth is running out, Evelyn," Elrond told her, standing up and looking at her with his dark eyes. She remained sat down in her seat, glaring back up to him as her father remained adamant. "I allow you to stay here because I care for your future. I shall not allow you to go to him and risk your own life."

Evelyn quickly stood up, pushing her chair back as her hands balled into fists by her side and Elrond continued to stare at her.

"I am serious, Evelyn," he told her. "Do not even contemplate leaving. I warn you."

Stamping her foot on the floor, she grabbed at her skirt and turned around, rushing down from the dining platform and towards the safety of her own bedchamber. She dropped down on the side of her bed; her cheeks still a tinge of red due to frustration and her blood warming up after what she had just heard her father speak.

...

Legolas sat on top of his creature, hearing Gimli's breath behind him as the dwarf attempted to stay sat upright and not slip off. Legolas could not quite believe his method of transport was a Mearas – the nobles of the race of the horse. He remained silent, closing his eyes for a moment and thinking back to the waterfalls which he found in Rivendell, the place which he knew contained her.

"_You travel to Edoras?"_

Legolas almost snapped his eyes open at hearing her voice. He remained still, forcing himself not to awake from the sleep which he found himself in. Exhaustion had taken hold of his body; numerous days of running over terrain caused all of them to be sleepy.

"_Evelyn? How is it possible? This is a dream."_

"_I should suppose it is," she commented in her usual tone of boredom and Legolas smirked at hearing her. The image of her face came into his head. The grin on her face visible along with her knotted dark curls and piercing brown eyes. She was sat at her dressing table, her brush in her hand and her eyes fixed fully on him. "Funny though, is it not? We have never done this before."_

"_No," Legolas agreed with her. "We have not. How is it happening now?"_

"_Perhaps I have become wise?" Evelyn taunted him and he smirked, shaking his head as he did so. _

"_Wise is not something which I would associate with you, my love," Legolas replied and she rolled her eyes at his smirking. "Reckless is more accurate."_

"_I see that you have not lost your teasing during our absence," Evelyn whispered, becoming slightly more serious as she deposited her brush down on the stone and turned on her seat, stretching her hands out for him. Legolas dipped down onto his knees, taking her hands between his._

_The pair of them looked down onto the limbs which were intertwined. They knew they were touching, they just could not feel the warmth from each other. _

"_It is a dream, Legolas," Evelyn mumbled. "No matter how much I want to hold you, I cannot."_

"_I know," Legolas whispered. "And you are right. We travel on the path to Edoras. From there on, we do not know what lies in front of us."_

"_War," Evelyn said with confidence. "Ada told me, my dear. He told me how war is upon Middle Earth. Battle has been prolonged for far too long. It is nigh."_

"_Alas, I agree," Legolas told her. "I do not know what will happen. The gift of foresight is something which eludes me."_

"_As it does me," Evelyn responded. "I wish I was with you. I wish I had come with you that day."_

"_A part of me wishes that you had," Legolas agreed. "That way you would not have been attacked by the Orcs."_

_Evelyn seemed to tighten at hearing him and she avoided his gaze for a moment. He drew his hand up to her cheek but felt nothing. She knew he had made the motion and she drew her stare back onto his caring blue eyes._

"_You know about that?" she checked and he nodded to confirm._

"_Lady Galadriel told me. We saw the Orc with your guards head on the spear, Evelyn. I did not know what to do. A part of me wanted nothing more than to leap from the boat I was in and run around until I found you."_

"_That would have achieved nothing."_

"_I know," he replied. "I would have felt better, however. That was my intention until Lady Galadriel told me I should not be so rash. She told me there was no use in running after you."_

"_She was correct," Evelyn mumbled. "Ada found me in the forest near the Misty Mountains. The attack was a sudden one."_

"_Yes." He nodded. "Evelyn, I feared the worst."_

"_Legolas," she sighed, trying to soothe him as her hand went to his hair. How she longed to_ _touch his golden locks. How she longed to feel the warmth of his skin. "I am safe now. It is now I who fears the worst. My father has me kept in Rivendell under his careful watch."_

"_We discussed this before, Evelyn," Legolas informed her. "You are not coming to me. I shall come to you when this is finished. I promise you."_

"_I do not want to fight with you," Evelyn whispered, bending down at the waist, her forehead resting against his. "I do not know how much time we have and I do not want to spend it fighting with you. I have fought enough recently, Legolas. I tire of it."_

"_What have you fought about, my love?" Legolas wondered._

"_Ada and I have not seen eye to eye recently," she mumbled like a sullen teenager. "He believes that I should have left for the immortal lands with the rest of my people. Rivendell is lifeless. Everyone has fled, even Arwen."_

"_Your sister has left?" Legolas checked._

"_Ada saw no life for her in Middle Earth. I did not question her about it. She was too upset to speak."_

"_I do not know if Aragorn knows of this," Legolas spoke, thinking of his friend. Evelyn shook her head, her hair swishing over her shoulders as she spoke back to him quickly._

"_It is not your place to tell him, Legolas. He must have known that this was a probability."_

"_This is true," Legolas nodded in confirmation. "Elf and men are different kind. Yet you do not travel with your sister?"_

"_Ada tried to persuade me. He told me that I would be safer overseas. The Orc attack made him like this. He became irrational. I understood in a way, Legolas. Our mother...she...it was an Orc attack which we lost her to...I did see the reason as to why he wanted me to go."_

"_Yet you defied him?"_

"_Defiance is a trait of mine," Evelyn whispered and Legolas smirked for a second and then became serious. "He told me that there is a chance of happiness here if you come back to me. I could not leave, Legolas. I could not go knowing that we had a future even thought he told me that happiness would await us overseas." _

"_I would have followed you, Evelyn," Legolas told her. "Your father is correct. You would be safer away from Rivendell and the rest of Middle Earth."_

"_I do not want for you to follow me," she whispered harshly back at him. "I want for you to come out of this war safe. I want to be with you during this hell."_

"_You and I both know that shall not happen," Legolas told her. "Lord Elrond is right to think of your safety. Please, just stay in Rivendell."_

"_I have no choice," Evelyn said. "Ada is adamant that I am under his watchful eye."_

"_As it should be," Legolas finished off the conversation. _

_They lapsed into silence for a couple of moments, simply staring at each other and being content to be together in their dreams. _

"_If this is a dream then I am quite happy to stay here," Evelyn promised Legolas who chuckled once and Evelyn giggled softly, their laughs dying down as reality took over them._

"_I miss you," she whispered. "I miss you so much, Legolas."_

"_I know. And I you, my dear," he told her and she smiled before choking out a small sob._

"_I only wish I could feel you," she complained, once again stroking the side of his cheek. _

"_You will do with time," Legolas promised her, pressing his lips to her forehead, his hands on her shoulders. Evelyn felt no warmth from his touch or anything at all from it. "I love you, Evelyn."_

_She smiled back at him as he dropped his face to look at her and she swiftly kissed him on the lips._

"_And I you."_

Legolas awoke abruptly, jolting around on his horse as Gandalf looked across to him, a knowing smile on his lips whilst Legolas moved himself from the daze which he had been in. Was it real? Did he really just talk to her in his dreams or was it simply just a dream? Legolas did not know what to think. He simply pressed a finger to his lips and wished for it to be real.


	17. Chapter 17

Evelyn awoke from the slumber which she had found herself in, her eyes widening and her mind a buzz of activity as she thought back to the dream which she had just had. She was slightly unsure as to whether or not it was a dream. It had felt real. He had told her things and she had divulged information with him.

She quickly sat up, looking around her bedchamber before she jumped out of her skin, her heartbeat quickening at the sight of her father sat at the end of the bed, his eyes on her as she pulled the blanket tighter around her body, keeping the sudden chill from her.

"How long have you been here?" she wondered from Elrond. He remained silent, his hands in his lap whilst he watched her.

"I came soon after you stormed out of the dining room," he told her. "You were sleeping. I came to make amends."

Evelyn remained silent, unsure of what to say to him. Elrond sensed the hesitation radiating from her and so he continued going on;

"I did not mean to become irate, my love," he spoke, his voice soft and full of care. Evelyn watched him for a few moments, studying his body language for any sign of emotion. "You spoke of war with such ease and it is not like that. You speak of things which you do not know about and I hope you will never know about them. You do not understand, Evelyn."

"I understand, Ada," she whispered back at him. "I understand fully how life is in a time of war."

"You only know from the books which you read as a young girl," he mumbled. "In here is where you are safe. In here is where you need to be. Our people have left. You are all that I have now in Rivendell."

"Ada," Evelyn whispered. "I know I was being silly...I know I was being ridiculous...I am just so worried..."

"Come now," Elrond spoke, moving further up the bed until he was sat before her, his large hand cupping her cheek as her eyes watered and a tear finally fell from them. "Legolas is a fine bowman, my love."

"I know," she mumbled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know that he is. I...I spoke to him...I am unsure as to how, Ada...it was like a dream."

"It is possible to communicate through the dream world. It is irregular but possible if the connection is there for the two people." Elrond promised her, taking her hands into his. "I have seen it a few times before. Your mother and I have managed it."

"Really?"

"Yes," Elrond nodded. "I was away, leading the Last Alliance. Of course, I needed sleep and your mother needed nothing more than to make sure I was well. You see, your predicament is much like the one which we found ourselves in. In the end it was not me who was injured by the enemy."

"I do not know what to say," Evelyn replied. Throughout her entire life Elrond had rarely spoken of their mother, only on the odd occasion when he was commenting. They knew how it pained him to talk of her. She had left for the immortal lands after her attack. Elrond missed her terribly but he knew that he could not follow her. It was not his time to go.

"There is nothing to say. That was many years ago now, my daughter." Elrond promised her. "I shall join her there someday. I shall travel and find her and Arwen."

Evelyn looked out of the window of her room and onto Rivendell.

"I have sent an army from here," he whispered simply and Evelyn glanced back onto him with wide eyes, a brow arched on her forehead whilst Elrond stood up, lacing his fingers together and walking through her room, his eyes darting around the variety of drawings which hung on her wall. "The intention is to travel to Helm's Deep. The King believes that there is safety within its walls. He does not know of the tens of thousands of Uruk-hai which wait. They are ready to strike and are marching there as we speak. Men cannot win the battle alone."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn wondered, scrambling out from the blanket which had managed to cocoon her body. She tugged at the material until she swung her legs off the bed and stood up, a hand dropping to her hip. "Do they stand a chance against the army?"

"That is something which I do not know," Elrond mumbled. "I have given them a better chance. Our warriors are fierce. If there is no victory...if there is no hope left...then we must abandon Middle Earth. If Helm's Deep falls then the chances of survival are slim."

"There is hope," Evelyn whispered back, shaking her head. "I know it. They will not win. They simply cannot."

"Hope is something which is evading us, my daughter," Elrond spoke quickly, turning to look at her and she shook her head, unable to believe him. "I have done all that I can to help them. There is no more to it."

...

Evelyn knew the waiting around would be the death of her. Five days passed. Five whole days and still she had not seen or heard of anything from Helm's Deep. Her father kept her in the know, often telling her that nothing was happening but he would let her know when something did. Evelyn did not know whether to be worried or calm. Delaying the battle of Helm's Deep kept him alive for longer. At the same time she knew it was coming. She knew it was going to happen regardless of her will and pleading.

"Evelyn."

She stopped the reading of the book she held in her hands and she stood up from the seat she had been sat in.

"What news?" she wondered from Elrond. He stood still, Evelyn watching him for a second as he nodded simply at her, his face emotionless in its stern entirety.

"They won?" Evelyn whispered and Elrond nodded. Evelyn allowed a sigh of relief to escape her as she heard the news. She slumped down into her seat again, her hands holding her head.

"Where is he?" she asked. "Where is Legolas?"

"He survives," he promised her. "He lives, my daughter."

Evelyn laughed once in hysterics, her heart beating rapidly at the news of her beloved surviving. Elrond smiled softly for a second, allowing his daughter a moment on her own to calm down. He did not want to tell her that the battle was only the beginning. He imagined there would be much more to come. There would be many more battles which her elvish prince would be involved in. But, for the moment, he left her to her own relief.

...

"Ada!" Evelyn called out loud as she stood on the balcony, watching the sun set that evening. Elrond had been sat in the library, writing on parchment about the recollection of events which were happening. Evelyn strained her sight more than normal, leaning forward on the balcony, her feet rising from the ground as she made the move.

"Evelyn!" Elrond snapped at her. "Do not lean so far."

"Just look...Ada...I could swear that is Arwen...it is her horse, is it not?" Evelyn checked as Elrond pressed his hand on her back, looking into the distance and then sighing. He could not believe this was happening. His daughter had come back. She had left the ships.

"I cannot believe this," Elrond spoke, his voice a drawl and full of sadness.

Elrond moved quickly down the steps and Evelyn followed him, rushing hastily to keep up with his long strides. She tucked her hair behind her ears and followed Elrond up the bricked path until he reached the stables.

"Arwen," he sighed her name as he saw his eldest daughter jump down from her horse. Evelyn remained stood back as Arwen rushed towards him, shedding the long cloak from her light coloured gown.

"What did you see?" she demanded from her father. "You have the gift of foresight, Ada. What did you see?"

Elrond shifted uncomfortably on both of his feet, walking a few steps away from her as she remained fixed on him, her eyes refusing to leave his figure.

"I saw nothing but death here," he told her and Arwen shook her head at hearing him. She did not believe him. She had seen it herself. She had seen her own child. She had seen her own son.

"You saw a child," Arwen said and Evelyn felt her jaw drop down slightly at hearing her sister. "You saw a son."

Elrond remained silent, turning back to look at Arwen whose eyes were tearing up. She moved closer to him, her hand resting on her father's cheek.

"It is my choice," she promised him, her voice full of sorrow yet happiness. It was her choice. She could not go now she knew what she did. "Father, I cannot leave for the immortal lands. I do not want to go without him."

Elrond had no idea what to say to her. There was nothing which he could say to make her feel any better. She had returned and the ship had left without her. The mortal life was what she had chosen.

Evelyn looked between her father and sister, realising that there was no more for her to do or say. She would speak to Arwen later on. She picked at her skirts and turned quickly, walking back to the stairs to the library and sitting back down, realising what this meant for Arwen.

...

"Your sister has made her decision, Evelyn," Elrond informed Evelyn later on in the day. Gone was the normal air of confidence he held around. It had been replaced with one of sorrow and sadness. He longed for it not to be true. He longed for Arwen to have left for the immortal lands. The life of the Eldar was leaving her.

"You should go to her," Elrond instructed her. "Mortality is slowly taking a hold of her."

"Yes," Evelyn agreed and stood. She walked through the empty corridors, the only sound coming from the echo of her feet on the floor as she haughtily breezed into her sister's bedchamber. She saw her sat there, her eyes looking at Evelyn and a small smile on her face.

"You have chosen mortality?" she checked with her sister, sitting beside her on the bed. Arwen nodded, placing her hand onto Evelyn's cheek. The younger elf recoiled at the cold contact and Arwen smirked.

"You are cold," Evelyn said and Arwen shrugged nonchalantly.

"I do not feel the cold," she told her. "I have asked Ada to help, Evelyn. I have asked him to reforge the Narsil. Only the true heir of Isildur has the right over the sword."

"And you think a sword shall help to win this battle?" Evelyn checked with her sister, her voice full of disbelief. "I am sure they have thousands of swords."

"Not like this one," Arwen replied. "I have asked Ada to travel with the sword and give it to Aragorn. Only then can this war be won. Only then can goodness prevail."

"Do you honestly think so?" Evelyn asked before realisation came over her. "Ada travels to Aragorn?"

"Indeed," Arwen confirmed and Evelyn's eyes widened and her face held the contemplative look which Arwen was so used to seeing from her. "I know what you are thinking, Evelyn. I am not naive."

"I...you do not begrudge me for such a thought, do you?" Evelyn checked and Arwen shook her head, tucking her sister's brown curl behind her ear, her hand stroking her cheek.

"No," she promised her. "Another battle looms, Evelyn. Helm's Deep was only the beginning."

"I am sure Ada will try to stop me." Evelyn mumbled and Arwen shook her head.

"That has never stopped you before," she simply responded.

"Are you encouraging me to go?" Evelyn wondered and Arwen laughed heartedly at her sister, her face lighting up as she kissed her on the forehead.

"I am encouraging you to do what you want," Arwen promised. "I want nothing more than to come with you...to see him again...it is what I long for...but I cannot go. I am too weak for it."

"When does father leave?"

"He leaves at first light tomorrow."

...

"What are you doing, Evelyn?" Elrond snapped at his daughter once he saw her sat on the side of her horse, waiting patiently for her father to arrive. She had risen earlier than the sun and had sat in the stables, waiting for her father.

"Arwen told me of where you are going," she informed him. "You did not."

"Perhaps because I knew it would have this effect on you." Elrond complained before mounting his horse as Evelyn pulled at the hood to her cloak, drawing it over her hair and head. "Arwen should not have said anything."

"Well, she did," Evelyn responded. "You can leave without me but I assure you that I shall just follow. There are some of the guard in Rivendell who are back from the battle of Helm's Deep. They shall keep Arwen safe. She will not be alone and I shall not waste this opportunity."

"Is there any use in arguing with you?" Elrond grumbled at his daughter, making sure the sword was strapped tightly to the side of his horse. "You seem intent to ignore any command which I give you."

"I am not," Evelyn contradicted. "I can make my own mind up about things, Ada. That is what I am doing."

Elrond watched her for a moment before shaking his head, his face still full of annoyance as his horse began to move slowly down the slopes of Rivendell. Evelyn followed him as Elrond clenched his hands into fists, unable to believe what he was doing. He was helping men. But he was helping men for his daughter. He was saving her.

"The journey should be a safe one to Dunharrow," Elrond assured his daughter. "You are to stay close and keep quiet, Evelyn."

"Yes, Ada," she simply promised him and he looked back at her, noting the bow which balanced on the front of her horse along with the quiver hidden underneath the blanket covering her horse. He remained silent as Evelyn followed his gaze and then he looked back into her eyes and she shrugged.

"You never know what we will encounter." She simply mumbled to which Elrond sighed.

...

Evelyn could not deny that sitting on top of a horse was slightly tiring. For all her bravado was worth she was drained. Her father had been silent for the majority of the trip, only speaking to her when he needed to.

"Evelyn," he whispered her name as darkness once again fell upon them. She opened her eyes and looked across to him, mumbling incoherent sentences out of exhaustion. "Evelyn," Elrond tried again, his voice sharper.

"What?" Evelyn hissed as they neared a mountain.

"Do not take that tone with me," Elrond demanded from her. "We are near."

She nodded in agreement and looked up the side of the mountain which they were climbing above. Elrond took the lead and Evelyn remained behind him, the lights from the tents coming into her view as her eyes scanned them, looking for any sign of Legolas.

Elrond was greeted by a guard who looked fully ready to interrogate him on his presence. His thoughts condensed as soon as he saw him stood there by the side of his horse. The elf was easily recognisable by his looks. Yet it was his presence which remained troublesome.

"I come to speak with the King," Elrond declared. Evelyn climbed off of her horse, looking around hastily for any sign of him as the guard bowed to Elrond.

"Yes..." he trailed off, waiting for the Lord to declare his name.

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell," he spoke.

The guard nodded hastily and Evelyn stood behind her father. He looked back at her for a moment, knowing full well what she was doing. She began to follow her father into the campsite, not once looking at him or where they were going as she tried to seek him out, willing for him just to show himself. She continuously pushed her hair behind her shoulders, keeping it out of her eyes to make sure she didn't miss him.

And then she saw him. He was stood in front of a tent, his bow in his hand and his other hand going through the arrows which rested in his quiver, making sure the arrowhead on them was sharp enough. Elrond noted her steps stop and he turned to look at her, his hand resting on her shoulder as she continued to stare at him.

"Go," Elrond implored her and she did as he had asked without a moment of hesitation. Making her way towards the blonde elf she almost tripped over the rocks on the ground as he remained intent on the sharpening of his arrows.

"I see you have yet to use my arrow."

Legolas whipped his head around, his blonde hair falling askew around him as he looked at her in disbelief. He stood up tall, dropping his bow and quiver to the floor as she smiled widely at him.

"Evelyn," he whispered her name softly. She tried to remain modest and ladylike but failed terribly. Flinging her arms around him, she held onto his neck tightly, clasping her hands into his hair as his arms encircled her waist, drawing her body tightly to his. She squealed as he spun her from the ground before dropping her back to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered as her hands ran down his cheeks, checking for any injury which she could see.

"Ada came," she simply spoke between kissing him on the cheek, her touches as light as a feather. "The sword...Narsil...he brought it for Aragorn...to help him win the war...Arwen did not leave for immortality...she came back..."

"Evelyn," Legolas moaned her name at the feel of her lips by the sensitive spot by his ear. He drew her hands from him, holding her wrists by her side as he stepped back and she looked slightly offended. "If Lord Elrond is here then I do not want him catching sight of this."

"Understood," Evelyn promised him. "Legolas...are you hurt? Have you been injured at all?"

"Not in the slightest," he assured her quickly. "None of them have touched me, my love."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would have known," he said slyly, taking hold of her hand and leading her into a tent. She followed him in a feeble attempt to keep up with his long strides. She pushed her hood from her head, dropping it down onto her shoulders. She looked around the dimly lit room but she barely had chance to observe it for Legolas had his arms back around her and his mouth on top of his.

She groaned softly as his hand found the crevice at the small of her back and he turned her around, his mouth never leaving hers as his hands ran through her hair and onto her shoulders. She constantly moved closer to him, her hand dipping to the back of his neck, feeling his hairs stand on edge as he moved his palm to her shoulder, stroking the bare skin between her neck and shoulder.

Evelyn mumbled incoherently as his mouth let up against hers for a second and he took in the tinge of red on her cheeks. She looked him in the eye for a second, the calm blue meeting dark brown. He leaned in for another kiss and Evelyn obliged; her mouth opening as the pair of them stood close together. She had never felt like that before. Such longing was something she had never witnessed. She felt his hand move down her shoulder, stopping just above her heart and feeling the heaving of her chest. It wasn't until his hand wandered further did she pull back.

"Legolas," she mumbled, dropping her mouth from his and he looked down at his hand for a second and instantly pulled it off her breast.

"Sorry," he spoke, embarrassment in his voice and she shook her head.

"No," she said. "It is fine...maybe...we just got a bit carried away."

"Yes...well...I suppose not seeing in you in days upon end has done that to me...even so...that behaviour was not so courteous. I apologise sincerely."

"Legolas," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Stop apologising. I do not mind."

"I do," he responded. "What if your father had walked in?"

"Well, he did not," Evelyn said. "Now stop it, you are ruining the mood."

"I am surprised he allowed you to come," Legolas spoke, taking her hand again and sitting beside her on the cot, their hands continuously laced together.

"He did not really have a say in the matter. I knew you would be with Aragorn and I had to see you, Legolas. I could not wait. Ada informed me that the war has only really just begun. Helm's Deep was simply the start of something else."

"I hate to think that he is right," Legolas complained. "I do not know what is to come, Evelyn. We leave for battle tomorrow morning."

"I see," Evelyn muttered. "Are you sure that you are not hurt?" she checked with him, unable to stop asking him the question.

"I am," he promised her, a smile on his lips. "Evelyn, I am fine. I promise you that."

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath and dropping her head down. Legolas watched her for a second, realising that time was of the essence. They did not have much of it left for he knew that he would be leaving in a few hours. He would be leaving and he did not know when he would be returning for her.

"You have me at a loss," Legolas informed her and she drew her gaze back onto him. "I do not know what to say to you, my love."

"Just tell me what has happened so far," she implored him, rubbing his hands between hers, smiling encouragingly. Legolas nodded and recounted his story back to her, all the way from the Orc attack to which he thought he had lost her to. He covered everything he could remember and then came onto his dream which included her.

"It was no dream," she told him. "Ada says that two can communicate if the bond is strong enough. I asked him about it."

"I did not believe it to be a dream," Legolas spoke. "Your mannerisms were too accurate for my mind to have dreamed it up."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked him.

"Well, there is the sarcastic tone for one and then I could have sworn I heard you snort..."

"I do not snort!" Evelyn snapped at him, beaming widely as she hit him on the shoulder and he laughed loudly at her. "Legolas! I do not snort!"

"I am afraid you do," he told her. "Quite occasionally so."

"You are such a tease," she complained and he smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You would not have it any other way," he assured her and she grunted in response. "Anyway, I have been thinking."

"Now that is dangerous," Evelyn mumbled, laying her upper half back onto the bed, her hands resting on her stomach whilst Legolas watched her.

"And I am the tease?" he checked and she rolled her eyes. He made the same movement but propped his head up by his hand, studying her as he continued. "When this is over and if I come out of the battle then I intend to take you to Mirkwood. I want you to meet my father. I want him to see the elf I truly love."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Evelyn worried from him. "I mean...what if he does not like me?"

"I am sure he will find you as charming as I do," Legolas assured her.

"That was sarcasm," she told him. "No one has ever called me charming before."

"Maybe not charming then," Legolas joked with her and she hit him lightly in the stomach again and he chuckled.

"I mean it, Legolas. What if he does not like me for ruining his plans?"

"It is my life, Evelyn. You need not worry. I simply want for him to see it is you who I love."

"If you wish," Evelyn sighed back to him and he arched a fine brow.

"No argument?"

"No argument," she confirmed. "As long as you come back then I will not argue."

"Elf!"

Legolas and Evelyn quickly sat up, both of them scooting apart from each other as Legolas sighed, knowing full well who it was.

"You could have declared your presence before entering," Legolas snapped as Gimli stood at the doorway to the tent. He looked at the two elves with narrowed eyes and then settled on the blonde one.

"I did," Gimli contradicted. "I shouted elf. What more do you want?"

"You normally wait for a reply," Legolas said and he stood up, his hands resting on his hips as he circled around the small room and Evelyn looked at the dwarf who was staring back at her.

"My Lady," Gimli said, bowing slightly to Evelyn and Legolas looked on with confusion.

"You never offer me that courtesy," Legolas spoke and Gimli shook his head.

"You are nowhere near as beautiful as she is," Gimli told the blonde one and Evelyn laughed once. The two of them had clearly built up some kind of friendship during their time together. "Anyway, my Lady Evelyn, what brings you to the campsite?"

"I was travelling with my father. He came to speak with Aragorn," Evelyn said politely back to Gimli.

"Ah," he spoke back, his voice booming. "Now, would you mind telling me how you and this pointy eared one met?" he asked, pointing to Legolas. "He's a very secret prince when it comes to you."

"Is he?" Evelyn wondered, looking at Legolas who shrugged.

"Gimli," he spoke quickly. "Is there some reason as to why you are here?"

"Oh...yes..." Gimli said. "I saw Aragorn with the pretty niece of the King...he was talking about leaving."

"What?" Legolas checked he had heard correctly.

"Yes. He seems to think he can do this by himself. We need to get to him."

"I agree," Legolas spoke. "Just...give me a moment...take my bow and arrow...I will get a horse."

"Being ordered by an elf," Gimli complained but took his leave. "It is a thing unheard of."

They watched him go before Legolas took Evelyn's hands into his own.

"You have to go so soon?" she checked and he nodded back at her, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Aragorn thinks he can go alone...we have come this far together...we must keep on going," Legolas told her.

"I understand," she said. "I shall come with you-"

"-Eve-"

"-Just to see you leave," they finished interrupting each other and Legolas nodded, relieved they were not going to be arguing before he left again.

"Wait for my arrival in Rivendell," Legolas instructed her. "Stay safe and be patient."

"Patient?" Evelyn checked with him. "That is a word which I have never been associated with."

"There are many words which you have never been associated with," he said and she nudged him in the shoulder as he took the reins to his horse, keeping hold of her hand in his other as they walked through the camp, receiving odd looks from the men there.

"You would think that they have never seen an elf before," Evelyn mumbled downward.

"Not one like you, my love," Legolas spoke and Evelyn snorted. She pressed a hand to her mouth whilst Legolas smirked, giving her a knowing look.

"I told you," he spoke quickly before hearing Gimli and Aragorn speaking.

"Have you not learnt the stubbornness of dwarves yet?" Legolas asked Aragorn and the ranger looked at his friend and then to Evelyn.

"Lady Evelyn," he spoke quickly. "Lord Elrond told me that you were here."

"Arwen wishes she could have been here. She is not well, Aragorn."

"I know," he simply told her. "I am doing all that I can."

"I know," Evelyn smiled at him. "I have faith in you, Aragorn. As does Arwen."

He nodded at her and turned back to Gimli, the pair of them moving forwards and whispering as Evelyn turned her attention back to Legolas.

"As much as I would love to kiss you," he told her quietly. "I am aware of your father lurking around the corner."

"I do not care," Evelyn promised him, standing tall and pressing her lips to his. Legolas remained cautious, delicately holding the sides of her waist for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too," he returned the comment to her. "I will come back."

"Just be careful." She urged him, squeezing his hand before he turned and walked with his horse, looking back at her with his cautious blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and watched him walk away from her once again.

...

A/N: Probably the longest chapter which I have written so please do let me know what you think! I have got so many ideas for what will happen when the LOTR plot has finished! Anyway thank you, mvsummer14, Ortholeine and TS17isme for reviewing the previous chapter!

Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

"I will go to Arwen," Evelyn informed her father as soon as she had finished with her horse, allowing the creature rest in the stables. Elrond nodded in agreement, pushing his hood from his body as he took a moment to look at Evelyn intently.

"Her fate is tied to the ring," Elrond whispered to his daughter, offering her his arm. She took it and walked by his side, listening as he spoke of his worries and concerns. "I told Aragorn to do all that he could to save her. I only hope it is enough."

"Ada," Evelyn whispered; her voice quiet and soft. "Aragorn will do all that he can. They will have travelled to the Army of the Dead. Aragorn will summon them and they will follow him. You and I both know the oath which binds them."

"I know," Elrond assured her. "That is not all there is to it though, my love. The ring must be destroyed. It must be frown into Mount Doom. That is the only way for this to be over."

"The hobbit still holds the ring, does he not?" Evelyn enquired as they stood outside Arwen's room. Elrond looked down at her with hesitance on his face. He did not truly know what to tell her. His faith in the hobbit had been wavering. He just hoped on this occasion that he had been wrong.

"I do not know," Elrond simply said and pushed open the door. Arwen instantly sat up from where she laid, her eyes falling onto her father and sister. She smiled sadly at the pair of them and Evelyn looked at her with worry. She was curled up in a blanket, her body seeming paler than normal and her eyes not holding the usual glow which they did. Evelyn kept silent as Elrond took lead, dropping to his knees before her and clasping her cold fingers into his warm ones.

"Did you find him?" Arwen wondered.

"I spoke with him," Elrond nodded. "He has the sword. There is nothing more to do, Arwen. The path which Aragorn takes is his decision."

"He will do it," Arwen said softly, looking from her father, smiling at the memory of her Aragorn. The memory of what they had and what they could have in the future. "He is the King of Gondor."

"He does not act like a king," Elrond mumbled to himself. Evelyn picked up on his comment but Arwen did not. Mortality was taking over her and the quality of her hearing was leaving her. She had nothing left to do but wait.

"Was Legolas with him?" Arwen enquired, looking at Evelyn who nodded, bowing her head and smirking to herself as she moved further into the room.

"He was," Evelyn spoke back. "He was well." What more could Evelyn really say? In a time of war, Legolas being well and safe was all that mattered to her. "He seems eager to finish the war."

"Why would he not be eager?" Arwen asked, still smiling softly at her younger sibling. "He can return to you then."

"I need to speak with that elf if he does return," Elrond commented, turning his head ninety degrees to look at Evelyn with an arched brow. "He has not asked me for permission to court you."

"Ada," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "He has not really had the chance to ask you, has he? Besides, did Aragorn ever ask?"

Elrond lapsed into silence and Arwen bit her tongue, looking away from the two of them and staring intently on the dresser which stood in the corner of her room. Evelyn looked between the two of them, not knowing what else to say on the matter. It probably seemed that the man had asked Elrond and his answer had not been one which had been desired.

"Anyway," Evelyn continued, sensing the building of the tension within the small room. "It is irrelevant, is it not? I am old enough to make my own decision."

"It is tradition," Elrond grumbled, releasing Arwen's hands from his and standing up in a swift movement. He undid his cloak from his shoulders, draping it over his arm as he looked between his two daughters. "I shall leave you two to rest for the evening. No doubt you are both tired."

"All I have done is rest," Arwen complained. Evelyn shrugged, not sure if she was tired of more awake then before.

"Come," Evelyn spoke, sensing her sister didn't truly want to be alone anymore. "We can play chess. I may even beat you."

"I doubt that," Arwen smirked but stood up, taking her sister by the arm and leading her to the library.

Elrond watched the pair of them go, shaking his head. He only hoped that the war would end and the pair of them would be happy.

...

"I am surprised the Lady Evelyn was allowed to accompany Lord Elrond to the camp," Aragorn informed Legolas as they made their way to the riverside. Legolas sat on top of his horse, looking to the Aragorn whilst Gimli sat behind the elf, still a little shaky after his encounter with the Army of the Dead. He had never been through anything like it and he didn't intend to go through it again.

"As am I," Legolas nodded to confirm. "Apparently Lord Elrond did not have a say. She was going with him whether or not he liked it."

"I assume he did not like it," Aragorn smirked, looking onto the river before jumping down from his horse, stroking the creature and sending it on its way. Legolas followed suit, offering to help Gimli down but the dwarf was too stubborn for that. He dropped onto the ground, bending his knees to take in the impact.

"I am not incapable of jumping down. Do not think me useless because of my height," Gimli growled at him. Legolas rolled his eyes at his friend and his aggressive attitude. "I much prefer your lady elf. She is much more pleasant."

"I simply offered you a hand down," Legolas responded. "I was being pleasant."

"I know you, Legolas," Gimli mumbled, shaking his head as his beard swished from side to side. Aragorn snorted once at the dwarf and elf bickering. He could not help but think of how normal it felt, listening to the two of them argue was nothing out of the ordinary. The entire situation was a complete contradiction to normalcy however. Aragorn couldn't deny that. Pressing his hand to the blade of his sword, he stood and watched the river, noting the ships sailing down in the distance.

"And you are sure that the army are behind you?" Gimli checked with the King. He nodded to confirm. He knew they would show when he needed them to. They had made a deal and he would honour that deal.

"No one makes an arrangement with royalty and then backs out of it," Legolas told Gimli.

"May I remind you of the elves?" he wondered. "You know why we do not agree on much."

"That was many years ago," Legolas simply said back to Gimli.

"It still counts," Gimli said. Of course the elves and the dwarves had never gotten along and Legolas wasn't surprised if he had to be honest. He had seen the many arguments which had surfaced between the two different races. He was not a part of that battle, but he was a part of this one.

"Anyway, what are we waiting for?" Gimli snapped, holding his axe in his hand. "Battle is about to begin. I cans sense it."

"We are waiting for the ships," Aragorn said, seeing them clearer than before. Legolas grabbed an arrow from his quiver, looking at it before shaking his head. He placed the Rivendell arrow back into his quiver and took a normal one out.

"No one is to make a move," Aragorn told them. "We do not use our weapons."

"Understood," Legolas promised him and Gimli grunted his agreement.

"I hate this waiting," Gimli complained after a moment. Legolas bit down on his tongue as the dwarf continued to twitch with his axe in his hand. "Can't they just come and be done with it? It's not like anyone stands a chance. We have the Army of the Dead waiting."

"Waiting is a skill," Legolas taunted Gimli. "Keeping focused and remaining calm is all that we can do."

"I am patient," Gimli muttered. "When I need to be."

"Hm," Legolas mumbled as the ships came closer. The three of them readied their weapons, staring onto the boats as they continued down the river.

"You shall go no further," Aragorn called out, his voice level and even whilst the people on the ships looked at him and laughed out loud, looking between each other as Gimli nudged Legolas.

"Send an arrow past their head," he told him. Legolas took aim once Aragorn had nodded to confirm Gimli's order. Legolas steadied himself as he aimed past the head. Gimli saw the bottom of the elf's bow and his axe slipped just as Legolas fired; the direction of the arrow askew as it hit the man in the chest.

"Oh!" Gimli called out loud and Legolas glared down at him. "We did warn them!"

The crew of the boat became worked up at the sudden death and roared loudly, ready to declare war on the three who stood on the shoreline. Aragorn held his sword in front of him, pointing it at them before he called on the army, his voice hollering out. The walkers remained silent as the Army of the Dead moved quickly, their bodies going through the living as they attacked without any mercy.

...

"You will never win," Arwen informed her sister as soon as she had declared checkmate on her. Evelyn rolled her eyes and slumped down in her seat, looking across onto the sun as it set for another day. Arwen followed her glance, tugging the strings to her cloak tighter around her.

"They will be safe," Arwen promised Evelyn. She turned back to look at her sister and forced a smile onto her face and a stern nod to come from her head.

"I have faith in them," she said and Arwen shrugged and stood up, walking towards the balcony. Evelyn allowed her eyes to follow her sister to where she stood.

"You did not have faith before. When they first set off on the quest you were cynical," Arwen informed the younger elf. Evelyn ruefully shrugged and stood up, almost tripping over her chair as she moved from behind it.

"I suppose you gain faith when you need it," Evelyn said, her voice rising slightly at the end as if she doubted her own words. "I don't know. I guess I just started to hope more than anything. Ever since that night...I just wished for him to come back to me. It is all I want, Arwen."

"You really have fallen for him," Arwen whispered. "I knew your love was strong. I just did not think it was this strong."

"Is there any other type of love?" Evelyn wondered, standing next to her.

"No," Arwen said to her. "I do not think that there is."

"Arwen...about...what you did...not going to the immortal worlds...accepting your fate here...are you not scared? Do you not worry what will happen? We both know that Aragorn shall not survive for the years which we have."

"I know," Arwen confirmed, still smiling. "I do not care. Any time which I have with him is time which I shall treasure. Would you leave Legolas if he were mortal?"

"No," Evelyn said without a moment of hesitation.

"That is all there is to it," Arwen shrugged. "I have made my choice and I will wait for him. Yes, I do fear fading away...but maybe...I have seen a son...I will simply enjoy the time which I have with him."

...

Legolas felt his heart racing as he drew another arrow from his quiver, placing it into his bow as he shot once again at the enemy, rushing forwards towards them. His mind was full of worry and his veins adrenalin as he gave up his feeble attempt to keep count of how many Uruk-hai he had slain so far. He would simply tell the dwarf it was more than his number when he gave it to him. He quickly drew his knife from its resting place and moved against the enemy, refusing to give in as he saw Aragorn on the floor, his body being covered by the foot of a large creature. He drew another arrow, noting it was the one from Rivendell before placing it against his bow, shooting at the large creature and hitting it on the shoulder, giving Aragorn enough time to crawl from underneath it, commencing battle once again.

Legolas went back to slaying the enemy, his feet never staying on the ground for more than a second as he danced around them, his knife causing more damage than he had ever thought possible. He never stopped until he heard what sounded like a large explosion. Everyone else seemed to hear the noise, their eyes moving towards Mount Doom as lava spilled from its top, running down the sides of the mountain.

Legolas watched it with his sharp eyesight, unable to believe what he was seeing. The top of the mountain had been blown off, the noise echoing throughout the land and bringing a haunting sound to their ears.

Legolas continued to watch, unable to believe that they were out of danger just yet. The men around him leapt up in joy, cheering loudly as they realised that it was over. The battle for Middle Earth had finished.

Legolas shook his head as a hand rested on his arm for a second, patting his tunic covered body.

"It's over, elf," the dwarf told him and Legolas looked slightly worried, unable to believe it was true. Is this what the end felt like? He didn't quite believe it, but then again, he didn't know what to feel.

"The hobbits," Legolas simply spoke, looking down onto Gimli. He bowed his head, unsure of what he could say to the elf's enquiry.

"I do not know," he said and Legolas nodded, looking back onto Mount Doom as it continued to spill lava from its top and rumble loudly. "Only time shall tell. I hope they made it."

"As do I," Legolas concluded, searching for Aragorn. The man stood in the midst of dead bodies, his eyes roaming across them and his sword hanging by his side. Legolas's blue eyes never left him as he moved towards him, careful not to tread on the dead.

"Aragorn," Legolas spoke and their eyes met. "It is over."

"Yes," Aragorn confirmed. "It is."

They moved their hands resting it onto each other's shoulder as a smile came across Legolas's face. Aragorn remained emotionless, fearing for the life of Frodo and Sam after he had seen the explosion occur. He remained silent as Legolas felt his body come down from the adrenalin high which it had been on.

He could go back to her.


	19. Chapter 19

"If you stand there for any longer then you will become permanently rooted on the spot," Elrond informed Evelyn as she stood on the balcony to her room, her eyes constantly looking onto the winding road beyond Rivendell, waiting until she saw him in the distance. She knew it was a while from Mount Doom to Rivendell but she didn't care. She would wait for as long as it took.

"I do not care," Evelyn said proudly. "He should nearly be here. I can sense that he is close."

"I do not know why you could not simply meet him in Minas Tirith," Elrond told her. "For we leave when nightfall is upon us. Legolas should meet us there."

"No," Evelyn snapped out quickly. "He said that he would come to Rivendell and I had to wait for him."

"And you are actually doing as he asks?" Elrond arched a brow, smirking whilst looking at his daughter who rolled her eyes. Elrond chuckled at seeing her, his hand squeezing her shoulder tenderly as he walked away from her.

"You need to prepare for the trip, Evelyn. Standing there shall not make Legolas arrive any faster."

Evelyn grumbled under her breath but moved from the balcony and into her room, watching as her father walked out of her room. She grabbed her cloak which sat on her bed and draped it over her shoulders, making sure that her dress robes were the correct type for the crowning of the King of Gondor.

Arwen had never been so excited to leave the walls of Rivendell, her heart beating loudly as she went about her own preparations, sitting on her bed and making sure her tiara was all intact. Evelyn, on the other hand, could wait to go. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Legolas on her own without suffering the watchful gaze of her father.

Evelyn finished off her packing, placing the final clip for her hair into the brunette curls. She checked her hair with her hands, making sure that the curls stayed out from her face. Her pacing continued as she glanced out of the archway. Finally time stopped when she saw him in the distance. She thought it was him anyway. She moved to the balcony, her eyes never leaving the horse which was galloping into sight and a smile spread across her face.

She shrieked like a little girl before turning on her heel and grabbing hold of her skirts. She picked them up from the floor, holding them way above her knees as she ran through the hallways and onto the main path. She rushed down the cobbled pathway, running as fast as she could, almost tripping over the stones as she went. She failed to care, her feet never giving up as she began to pant loudly.

She waited on the bridge by the waterfall, bouncing around on the balls of her feet. He finally came into sight once again. Evelyn couldn't contain the smile on her face as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders. The horse finally came to slow down and Legolas saw Evelyn stood there and he began to move from the creature, swinging his leg over with great ease before he hit the ground.

The pair of them looked at each other for a moment and beamed widely. She had never seen Legolas look so happy even when he spent a long time in Rivendell with her.

Evelyn quickly moved, rushing closer to Legolas as he watched her and smirked. He opened his arms and she happily flung herself into them, almost knocking him over with the sheer force of her launch. He laughed at her, allowing her to rest her chin on top of his shoulder and stroke the plains of his back with her soothing hands. He took in the scent of her hair, bunching his hand into her curls as she sobbed once. Legolas pulled back and looked at her, cradling her face between his hands and bending slightly so he was her height and could look her in the eye.

"Why the tears?" he wondered softly and she scoffed and shook her head at him.

"I do not know," she complained. "I blame you. Ever since you and I...I've become really emotional...I was never like this. I don't even know why I am crying."

"I assume they are tears of happiness and nothing else," Legolas said, his lips pressing to her forehead before he drew her tighter to him again. "I am safe. I shall not leave you again, Evelyn. I swear to you."

"Do not make promises like that," Evelyn complained softly, her lips close to his ear and her voice soft. "You and I do not know what the future holds."

"I do," Legolas promised. "It holds you, Evelyn. You and nothing else."

...

"You still have to tell your father," Evelyn informed Legolas who inhaled sharply and nodded at her. She seemed too bemused with the great kingdom in front of her to take in anything else. The trip to Minas Tirith had been a smooth one and they now walked through its rebuilt streets, looking around at the houses and buildings which stood to the sides of them. The men and women continued to stand and stare at the flurry of elves which had graced their city. But they did not hold them with hostility. Instead they watched with a kind expression, welcoming them into their great home.

"I am aware," Legolas told her in a mutter. His arm was outstretched to the side of him, Evelyn's hand resting on top of his. She took a quick glance across to him, taking in the way his hair shone in the light and remained completely untangled. The simple crown which he wore sat on top of his head and the silver tunic covered his body like a comfortable well suited blanket.

"What will people say?" Evelyn wondered. "All of the elves from the other realms are here. I am sure they will talk."

"They do not know of my betrothal. No one knows other than those close to my father. He wanted to wait until I returned before the news went public."

"That is the issue," Evelyn informed him as her father turned his head to look back at her, making sure she was keeping up with the congregation. "People love to gossip. Elves love to gossip even more."

"After this then we shall travel to Mirkwood if you permit it," Legolas said. "I want to talk with my father as soon as possible and I want you to be with me."

"What if he hates me?"

"I doubt that." Legolas smirked, his free hand squeezing Evelyn's resting on his hand. "It will all be fine. He cannot stop us from being together, Evelyn."

"I know," Evelyn muttered. "I just want his blessing, Legolas. Can you not blame me?"

"No," he whispered. "We shall discuss it later. The crowning shall be taking place in a moment."

Evelyn nodded and released Legolas's hand as her father urged for her to come and join him. Quickly she pecked the blonde elf on the cheek and moved to her father who placed his hand onto the small of her back, standing by her side as she remained silent and watched everyone else gather on the concrete platform which overlooked the countryside. She smiled once at Arwen who held the banner in her hand, waiting for Aragorn. Evelyn stood behind her sister, placing a hand onto her shoulder as she looked at her, her hand stroking her hair for a moment trying to soothe her.

"Do I look presentable?" Arwen whispered, turning back to look at her sister and Evelyn nodded.

"You look better than presentable," she promised her. "You look beautiful."

Arwen's lips tugged back up as hush descended around the crowd and Gandalf's voice began to boom around the silence of the congregation, declaring the days of the King to be upon them. Evelyn watched with intent as Aragorn stood up, making his way down the steps and looking onto different people, nodding at them as they bowed back to him.

Legolas slowly moved closer to the King, his hand resting on his shoulder in an encouraging manner as Aragorn returned the gesture, the pair of them remaining silent and just smiling softly. Evelyn's eyes never left the back of the blonde elf whilst Aragorn's eyes moved to the side, his lips parting as he saw her.

Evelyn turned to the side as Elrond's hand moved to Arwen, urging her forwards as his eyes held happiness but watered slightly. He stood still, allowing Arwen to move until she saw Aragorn, her breath leaving her body at the mere sight of him again. She bowed her head slowly, her eyes looking onto the floor before his hand moved to her chin.

Evelyn laced her fingers through her father's, sensing that he was on the verge of tears whilst watching his eldest daughter give up her life for love. Elrond quickly smiled at Evelyn and clasped her hand into both of his, rubbing his fingers along her knuckles.

Aragorn took the banner which Arwen was holding, passing it off to an elf he did not know as he took her into his arms, his mouth quickly descending onto hers as she leant back slightly and wrapped her arms around her neck. Elrond sighed once at the sight whilst Evelyn felt Legolas's gaze on her and a smirk on his face, his brow arched.

Evelyn shook her head at him once, knowing that he had the same idea which Aragorn had. Evelyn knew that Elrond seeing both of his daughters's kissing would be a one way ticket to a heart attack or the loss of Legolas's head.

Aragorn slowly pulled back from Arwen, his thumb stroking her cheek soothingly as she laughed once and lightly, moving back from him and taking hold of his arm as he kissed her on the cheek.

Elrond continued to hold onto Evelyn's hand tightly, not wanting to let her go as Legolas moved over to her and everyone else followed through the ranks, hot on Arwen and Aragorn's heels to see where he was going and what he was going to do.

Legolas moved in the opposite way to them as the elves remained stood still, keeping their distance. Elrond saw the blonde elf approach and he nodded, releasing Evelyn's hands as his eyes moved back onto Arwen's back and Legolas took a hold of Evelyn, his arm moving slowly around her waist.

"Do you want to take a walk before they declare the celebrations to commence?" Legolas asked as Aragorn spoke to the hobbits. She held up a finger, urging for him to wait a moment to see what Aragorn was doing as he told the hobbits that they bowed to no one. He moved onto his knee and everyone else behind him followed suit, dropping to the ground with their heads bowed.

"Bowing to hobbits," Evelyn mumbled in Legolas's ear. "Who thought that this day would come?"

"Who thought a lot of things would happen?" Legolas asked from her and she shrugged awkwardly. Standing up, she took hold of Legolas's hand as everyone else remained occupied in their own business.

Elrond watched Legolas and Evelyn move away from the commotion, slipping their way through the crowds until they found a secluded corner down the steps at the side of the platform.

"Your father looked upset," Legolas told Evelyn and she shrugged, leaning against the wall and holding her hands to her stomach. Legolas took a hold of her pale fingers, tightly clasping them in his and resting them against his stomach, their bodies close together.

"Arwen has chosen mortality and has left us, Legolas," Evelyn whispered. "She has chosen Aragorn and a different life to us elves."

"He can see her still, can he not?"

"He intends to travel to the immortal lands," Evelyn mumbled, watching as the pair of them moved their entwined hands together. "I do not know when, but I know that it will not be long before he does."

"The immortal lands...it is not our time to go there, is it?"

"They hold no interest for me," Evelyn mumbled, shaking her head and kissing Legolas on the cheek. "As long as I go with you, I do not care. I want to stay here. I want to stay with you and Ada and Arwen. Yet...I know that Arwen has chosen her own path and father is choosing his own path. It all seems different."

"Change is scary," Legolas promised her. "Evelyn, we have to deal with change. I will be with you every step along the way...in fact...there is a question which I need to ask you."

"Is there?" Evelyn wondered and Legolas smirked but nodded.

"You know how much I love you," he said. "I love you more than I care to admit. But...well...I want to spend my entire life with you...properly. I want you to be my betrothed, Evelyn."

Her eyes widened as she listened to him, the smile moving from his face and Legolas looked slightly concerned at her facial expression. His brows furrowed together as he cocked his head in her direction.

"My love," he whispered her name, squeezing her hand.

"I heard," she confirmed him. "Legolas...you cannot ask me that without speaking to your father first...or my father for that matter."

"I do not see why it matters," Legolas said, a sarcastic chuckle escaping his lips. "We both know that we want to be together."

"I know," Evelyn said. "And if the worst comes to the worst then we will just leave together. We will be together. I just want it to be proper, Legolas. I want it to be proper. I want us to have what Arwen and Aragorn have...blessing. Is that so bad?"

"No," Legolas said to her quickly. "I understand. We will talk to them, Evelyn. Everything will be fine."

...

A/N: So, that is the end of the LOTR! So much more to come, like the trip to Mirkwood and then what happens there! Anyway, thank you to Ortholeine, Aranel Mereneth, TS17isme and Bowties are Cool for reviewing the previous chapter!

And thanks to everyone who has followed and favourites. Anyway, do let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

"I do not intend to argue with you," Evelyn spoke quietly to Legolas as she sat by his side at the large table where the festivities were being held in Aragorn's honour. Legolas rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his mead and looking down the large table which was still full of men and elves. They sat together, speaking of trivial things which did not mean anything in Middle Earth, yet they spoke with such enthusiasm that anyone would have thought the conversation was highly important.

Elrond had taken his seat beside his eldest daughter, his eyes roaming around the table before settling onto Arwen who was smiling contently into Aragorn's eyes. The King looked back at her with affection which Elrond had only seen once before and that came from his wife. He had remained mute for the most part, his face emotionless but softening every time Evelyn or Arwen glanced in his direction.

"I am not arguing with you," Legolas promised her. "I am just saying that the sooner we leave for Mirkwood then the better."

"We have to stay the night, Legolas," Evelyn implored him. "This is quite possibly the grandest night in Gondor's recent history and we cannot miss it."

"Aye," Legolas agreed, shaking his head and smiling sadly at her, taking her hand underneath the table and resting it onto his knee in a bold movement. Evelyn looked at him sceptically and he shrugged, returning to drinking his mead.

"It does not seem like fifteen years ago now," Evelyn whispered, leaning closer to Legolas and earning some stares from the others sat across from her who were whispering in hushed tones. "It was a ball where we first met."

"For you, perhaps," Legolas smirked, looking into her dark eyes and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear which had fallen from its clip. "I had spotted you before the ball."

"You never said."

"There was no reason to," Legolas said nonchalantly. "You were in the library, arguing with your father about the gown which you were to wear. Apparently it was too tight."

"You heard that?" Evelyn checked and Legolas chuckled lightly, his head moving up and down as he did so. Evelyn groaned gently, sinking down in her chair slightly as Legolas placed his lips onto her forehead, kissing her tenderly before she looked back up at him through her lashes. "In all fairness, the dress was ridiculous and far too tight. You could hardly breathe."

"I will take your word for it," Legolas promised her. "You did look stunning, however."

"What have I told you before about flattery, Prince of Mirkwood?"

"And what have I told you about simply speaking the truth, Lady of Rivendell?"

Before Evelyn could have the chance to speak back there was a tap of a glass. All eyes followed the source of the noise to where Aragorn was stood. He remained silent, simply offering his hand to Arwen who willingly took it, her stare never leaving his as she stood up and he led her to the floor where music began to chime. The noise of the harps was soothing and calm and it wasn't long before others began to follow suit, holding each other and dancing slowly to the music.

Legolas looked to Evelyn and then took a drink of his mead as she waited in expectation for him to offer her a dance. She placed both hands onto the table and twisted her body to look at him as he arched a brow from behind his goblet, draining off the contents.

"Are you not going to ask me to dance?" she wondered, seeing how the majority of the table had emptied.

"I still remember your dancing from fifteen years ago," he said back to her. "You were terrible then and I suspect you are terrible now. You were always looking down at your feet. I would consider you more of a hazard than an Orc when you are on that dance floor."

"Legolas!" Evelyn snapped his name out loud and he smiled to himself. "That is quite rude coming from a bowman whose aim is not as effective as he believes."

Legolas's eyes twinkled and he cocked his head to the side, pushing his chair back and offering her hid hand, his other arm moving behind his back as Evelyn pouted like a sullen child.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Legolas asked and Evelyn looked away from his eyes, playing insolent whilst he watched her.

"I do not think I want to," she said. Legolas quickly told her hand and pulled her up from the chair in which she sat, drawing her to his side as she laughed lightly at him and the expression on his face.

"I suppose the good thing is that the music is slow which means you are less likely to fall over." He whispered into her ear as his hand dipped into the small of her back, his fingers splaying and pushing her closer to him whilst she held onto his shoulder.

"Is this what life will be like with you?" Evelyn wondered softly, her voice heaving with sarcasm. "I fail to know if I can handle it. I always wanted my betrothed to be softly spoken and treat me like royalty."

"We both know that is never what you wanted," Legolas mumbled, his hair ticking the side of her neck as he whispered into her ear. "You wanted nothing more than to be free from Rivendell and its duties."

Evelyn remained quiet, biting down on her bottom lip as she thought about what he had just said. She had always wanted a life which held some excitement. Now that time was upon her and it made her nervous. It made her realise that life as Lord Elrond's daughter had not been as bad as she had thought.

"Elf," a gruff voice suddenly spoke. Legolas moved back from Evelyn, looking down onto the voice which spoke as Gimli looked back up to him. "Would you mind if I dance with your lady?"

"Are you not a-"

"-If you make one comment about my height then I swear we will be back on page one, understood?"

Legolas smirked and Evelyn shrugged at him. Reluctantly, he uncurled his fingers from hers, the back of his hand stroking her cheek before he placed her hand into Gimli's and rubbed her back before making his way from the floor.

He stood at the side of the dancers, his eyes watching as Gimli reached up to place his hand on Evelyn's waist and she bent slightly so to speak with him. Legolas chuckled and shook his head, his arm moving across his body and his hand holding his chin.

"I never thought this day would come."

Legolas turned his head at an angle, looking up to Lord Elrond as he stood watching his daughter, a content smile tugging at his lips as Evelyn laughed at something which Gimli had said to her.

"I did not think you both wise enough to finally understand you were in love."

"No," Legolas shook his head and the pair of them never allowed their eyes to leave Evelyn as she continuously laughed at Gimli who was also shaking with juvenile delight at whatever he had said to her. "I suppose we were both blind."

"I want nothing more than to see my daughter's happy, Legolas," Elrond said, finally turning his full attention onto the young elf who look back at him. "I do not know what you intend to do. I do not know if your return to Mirkwood will bring joy or sorrow for her. I can only hope for the former."

"As can I," Legolas nodded back to him. "I love your daughter, Lord Elrond. We will be together regardless of my father's wishes."

"Yes," Elrond mumbled for a moment. "I can see that you love her. Evelyn is not one to open up so easily. I just fear what will happen in Mirkwood. The breaking off of a betrothal is something which is unheard of. It traditionally does not happen."

"I consider tradition to be outdated in some parts," Legolas informed the elf Lord. "You need not worry. You have my word that I will look after her."

"I suppose that is all that can appease me," Elrond sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and turning his head back to look at Evelyn who was nodding seriously at what Gimli was saying to her. Elrond knew he could listen into the conversation if he wanted to for dwarves were not quiet creatures. He just found that he did not want to listen. It was not his business.

"I am glad you are able to trust me," Legolas told him and Elrond smirked, clasping his hands together as he did so.

"I am older than you, Prince of Mirkwood. I know it will not be worth your life if you were to hurt my daughter," Elrond told him and turned on his heel, making his way back to the table and taking his seat again.

Legolas gulped for a moment at the threat which he had just received but he said nothing until Gimli released Evelyn and bowed down. She picked her skirts up and curtseyed as Legolas moved back through the couples, passing Gimli who smirked at him as he went.

"Your lady is quite the charmer." Gimli informed Legolas whose brows furrowed together. Evelyn quickly moved to Legolas before anyone could intercept her. Her hand found his and her other hand held onto his shoulder as she continued to smile at him.

"You looked like you were having fun," he commented and Evelyn laughed once again, her fingers lazily stroking over his shoulder.

"Gimli was informing me of the battle of Helm's Deep," she said and Legolas's face etched confusion as Evelyn continued to speak. "Apparently you two had a count of how many Orcs you had slain."

"We drew," Legolas told her quickly. "We killed forty three each. I do not know what he is talking about."

"That is wrong," Evelyn replied. "He told me that his axe was already in an Orc when you declared to have killed it."

"I would not believe the dwarf," Legolas urged her. "He has a tendency to lie. I assume he told you that he won the drinking game I was suffered to endure?"

"He did," Evelyn said and Legolas shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "Apparently you cannot hold your liquor."

"We both know that is a lie!" Legolas snapped quietly. "I am more than capable of holding my drink. Clearly he is lying to you."

"Possibly," Evelyn admitted, not wanting to wound Legolas's ego anymore. "He did tell me something else and he did seem quite serious about it."

"And what would that be?"

"He informed me how you were not a bad elf." Evelyn said and Legolas looked over to where Gimli stood, drinking mead and conversing with Faramir. The two of them looked at each other for a brief moment and Gimli nodded once, not paying the elf anymore attention after that.

"I suppose that is quite the compliment," Legolas mused.

"I should suspect so," Evelyn confirmed for him. "Do you feel like some fresh air? I believe it to have become awfully warm in here."

"If you wish," Legolas nodded, moving his hand from her as the pair of them walked through the crowds, their fingers still entwined as they went. They reached the platform outside which overlooked the countryside and Evelyn leant the back of her legs against the brick wall whilst Legolas placed his hands onto it, staring out onto the countryside.

"You look tired," Legolas said to Evelyn who shook her head.

"I am fine. You do not need to worry for me."

"I do," Legolas promised her, smiling gently and then turning to look back onto the view before him. Evelyn watched his face as he relaxed, the smile never leaving his lips as she folded her arms across her stomach. Slowly she began to see his face change, his lips tugging down into a straight line and his eyes squinting into the distance.

"What is it?" she asked, turning around and following his stare with beady eyes. He shook his head at her, unable to comprehend what he was really seeing. "Are they horses?"

"I am more concerned about the banner which they are carrying," Legolas said to her, his voice slightly uneven. "It cannot be...he would not come here...he would not leave Mirkwood whilst it is still housing elves."

"Who?" Evelyn wondered but Legolas remained silent as her brain began to tick and her jaw slackened in sudden understanding. She shook her head quickly, pointing to the distance and leaning forwards, trying to get Legolas to look at her.

"Is that your father?" she cried out. "Legolas! Is that your father who is coming?"

"I..yes...I believe it is," he confirmed and Evelyn felt her blood drain from her as Legolas turned to look at her after noting the female riding close by his side. He shook his head, holding Evelyn by the upper arms as she looked around, her face paling until all colour was gone.

"Evelyn," Legolas whispered her name, drawing her gaze onto his. "Listen to me...I will talk to him. I will tell him now and I will make sure everything is okay. I promise you. I promise that everything will be fine."

"How can you say that?" Evelyn worried, looking back onto the horses as they slowed their pace and she noted the outline of a female rider. Her eyes widened further and her teeth clenched together. "Is that her? Legolas, is she with him?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Evelyn, it all shall be fine. I shall speak to Ada and I shall tell him."

"This is surreal," she murmured, a hand resting against her forehead as Legolas drew her tightly to him, holding her body flush against his as she breathed in and out, focusing on keeping her concentration whilst he pressed his lips to her hair.

"Legolas."

The blonde elf turned at the sound of his name being called out as Aragorn stood by the wooden door which was slightly open, revealing the party which had seemingly stopped as music was not being played out and everyone was silent.

"Your father is here. He wishes to speak with you."

"I shall be there in a moment," Legolas said, quickly squeezing Evelyn's shoulder and kissing her chastely. "Come. I will speak with him."

Evelyn nodded and the pair of them walked back into the celebrations, the crowd parting as Legolas stepped forwards and Evelyn remained stood by the door, Aragorn touching her back as he passed to join the elves.

She remained silent, watching as Legolas hugged his father who had his eyes shut, his breathing heavy as he held his son closer to him.

Everyone began to go about their own business as they saw the two elves smile at each other and strike up a conversation. Evelyn remained stood near the back, her elf ears working overtime to listen to their conversation.

"Father," Legolas said. "What brings you here?"

"We had no word from you, Legolas," Thranduil said, his brows halfway up his forehead as he dismissed his guard with a wave of his hand. Evelyn allowed her eyes to fall on the woman who stood by his side. She was small and petite with flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was straight unlike Evelyn's curled locks and her face was natural and pale which brought out the colour of her eyes. Her body hugged a red gown tightly, showing off her natural physique and curves. She stood with her hands held in front of her like true royalty as an elder looking man stood to the side, his hand on her back as she smiled at Legolas warmly.

Evelyn felt her heart sink as she saw her. She was looking at him in a way which Evelyn had never seen anyone do. She clearly doted upon him.

"I apologise," Legolas said. "It was foolish of me not to send word. You must have been worried."

"We were," the woman said, looking Legolas in the eye. The blonde elf looked back at her as she boldly reached out, taking his hand into her hold and squeezing it. "You cannot imagine how worried we were."

"I apologise Loriett," he told her. "I should have sent word."

"It matters not now," Thranduil decreed, clapping his hand onto his son's shoulder. "You are here and we return for Mirkwood in the morning. The wedding preparations should commence soon."

"Ada," Legolas said; his voice a hushed whisper as he looked to his father pleadingly. "I wish to speak with you regarding the wedding, perhaps in private?"

"What about the wedding?" Thranduil wondered.

Evelyn continued to watch, her heart racing as Legolas sighed, pushing his blonde hair behind his shoulder and he looked to the floor. She urged for him to do it, silently pleading that he simply get the issue out into the open. All she wanted was for him to speak to his father and tell him. It was better than living a lie.

"Legolas," Thranduil spoke his son's name again and Loriett dropped his hand, her eyes wide as the man behind her seemed to glare onto her. "What is it about the wedding?"

"Just speak with me in private," Legolas urged his father and quickly moved back through the groups of people towards the wooden door. His eye caught Evelyn as she watched him open the wood and he looked back at her, his face unreadable and emotionless as his hands pushed at the door and he stepped outside.

She stood back, watching as Thranduil followed him, paying no attention to the young elf who had her eyes fixed upon him.

"Evelyn," Arwen's soft voice spoke into her ear. She turned her head, looking at her elder sister who took hold of her arm. "Come, let us take you to your chambers."

"I need to wait." She shook her head at her sister, declaring that she could not simply leave. "I need to wait for him."

"You do not," Arwen promised. "He will come and speak to you when he is finished. Now come, let us take you for rest. I imagine he has a lot to discuss."

"Your sister is right," Aragorn's voice joined Arwen as the King nodded at Evelyn. "I shall see to it myself that he comes to talk to you as soon as he has finished conversing with his father."

Evelyn nodded, realising that Aragorn would make sure that Legolas did as he was asked. She trusted him.

"I shall see myself out," Evelyn told them, trying to remain calm and collected. "You two should return to the festivities."

"I shall come," Arwen said sternly.

"There is no need," Lord Elrond declared all of a sudden, coming to stand by the pair of them, his hand taking hold of Evelyn's as he brushed a tear from her cheek. "I shall stay with her. You two have duties to take care of."

"I said that I am fine," Evelyn snapped, attracting some stares as Elrond led her from the hall, ignoring the questioning glances coming in his direction as to the behaviour of his daughter.

"We both know that you are anything but fine, my daughter," Elrond told her, dropping his hand to her back and guiding her through the parting crowd.

Evelyn looked around until she saw her staring back. She was sat by a dark haired elf's side, looking onto Evelyn almost as if she knew. She couldn't know. Not yet. Had Evelyn been that obvious in her gawping at the pair of them. They continued to stare at each other until the blonde elf lowered her gaze and turned back to smiling at the elf next to her with relative ease.

Elrond followed his daughter's gaze and shook his head as he led her from the hall without another word.

...

A/N: Oh dear. It's all a bit deep now. Anyhow, let me know what you think, pretty please?


	21. Chapter 21

"She is the daughter of Lord Elrond. We first met when you sent me to Rivendell fifteen years ago." Legolas informed his father quickly. Thranduil stood by the edge of the platform, his hands resting on the stone as he listened to his son. Legolas stood a few metres behind him, his voice wavering and wary as he spoke, not truly knowing what he should say to his father about Evelyn. He had been silent ever since Legolas had told him that he had wanted to call off his wedding.

"Evelyn is her name. She is a very charming elf. I am sure you would like her, Ada," Legolas promised Thranduil who snorted once and shook his head, his fingers pinching his nose shut as he listened to his son. "She is the one who I want to marry."

"Why did you not know this fifteen years ago?" Thranduil wondered, turning around to look at his son. His hair caught the moonlight as his eyes narrowed in Legolas's direction and the bowman felt like a small child being told off. His hands clenched into fists and remained by his side firmly. "If you love her so much why are you only saying this now?"

"I do not know," Legolas spoke simply. "I have known for years, father. I just did not know if my feelings were reciprocated. On my return to Rivendell I realised that they were."

"I cannot believe this," Thranduil complained. "The wedding is expected, Legolas."

"No one else knows of my betrothal, Ada," Legolas quickly shot back. "No one is aware. It can stay that way. Loriett does not truly love me."

"She cares deeply for you," Thranduil informed his son. "She was eager to see you return safely. I think that she does love you."

"Caring is not the same as love," Legolas shook his head. "I cannot bring myself to love her, father. I do not love her. It is as simple as that."

"Do you think so?" Thranduil spat at his son, moving from the wall and staring down at Legolas, his eyes full of annoyance with his son.

"Yes," Legolas assured his father. "You knew that I did not love her yet you went ahead with arranging this marriage."

"I thought that you would grow to love her, my son," Thranduil said, his eyes softening under Legolas's stubborn glare. "I thought that time would teach you to love. You had never expressed an interest in love and Loriett looked at you with longing that I thought maybe you would come to see that you can love. I never knew how you felt about this Evelyn of Rivendell. You never mentioned her. How can I be expected to read your mind, Legolas?"

"You cannot be," Legolas told his father. "I am aware that I should have said something at the time. I should have told you about her. I did not think...I was thinking about the kingdom...I was thinking of how it was expected of me to marry."

"My son," Thranduil sighed as he heard Legolas and saw the pain which was growing across his son's face, his head shaking back and forth quickly. "You should have spoken up."

"I know," Legolas agreed. "I cannot go through with this marriage, Ada. I do not love her like I love my Evelyn."

Thranduil rested his hand onto Legolas's shoulder before turning away, taking his time to think about what was being asked of him. He only wished his son had said something before so that they could have avoided all of the arrangements which had been made.

"I saw only marriage," Legolas continued speaking to his father. "I saw the future of the Kingdom and I did not want to disappoint, Ada. I did not want to abandon Mirkwood when you saw me as being the future King. I never through that I would see Evelyn again. I never imagined any of this would happen."

"I just cannot understand it, Legolas," Thranduil admitted to his son, still not looking him in the eye. "You went fifteen years without her. If you truly loved her then you would have said something. You have never mentioned her before."

"That is the issue," Legolas snapped, his voice curter than he had intended it to be. "I did not know she loved me...I look back now and I realise that I loved her from the moment I met her. I just did not know it was love."

"You know when it is love, Legolas," Thranduil promised him. "I loved your mother from the first moment I met her. That is why I worry that you and the daughter of Lord Elrond are not in love. You managed to be parted from her for all that time."

"Do not tell me what I feel," Legolas snapped quickly. "I left her because you demanded for my return."

"And you never went back to her, did you?"

"I longed to," he retorted. "Not a day passed when I did not wish to go back to her. But...I had duties...I had things which needed to be done."

"This is an issue which worries me, Legolas. This arrangement shall be good for Mirkwood."

"I do not wish to marry for the people of Mirkwood," Legolas snapped. "Loriett may not be of royal blood and I know the marriage would be publicly pleasing. I just do not wish to go through with it when I know that she is not the one who I want. Surely she does not love me. You said it yourself that she cares deeply."

"It seems to me that your mind has been made up regardless of what I say," Thranduil told his son and arched a brow, looking at his son. "Is that not right?"

"Aye, it is," Legolas nodded. "I love Evelyn, Ada. I want for you to understand. I want your blessing. I do not want to argue with you about this."

"No. The time for arguing is finished, my son," Thranduil promised Legolas. He moved closer to him, a look of hesitance on his face as he watched his only child look so hopeful. Thranduil nodded at Legolas, his frown still in place of his lips. "You are old enough to make your own decision. I know that. I simply wish we had had this discussion earlier."

"I know," Legolas retorted simply. "Hesitance is something which I should have never had."

"I shall need to speak to Aubrey about this. I doubt he shall be happy and he is my closest advisor."

"It will work out in the long term. I am sure of that. Loriett shall find someone else. She is an attractive elf and I am sure she has many admirers." Legolas said, trying to remain optimistic for his father. He nodded in agreement at hearing his son.

"I would like to meet this Evelyn," Thranduil nodded. "If this is the female who has captured your heart then I wish to meet her."

"You will," he promised quickly, his eyes lighting up. "Would you like me to tell Aubrey myself?"

"No," Thranduil spoke. "I shall tell him the arrangement has been cancelled. He will probably resent me but what I can do?"

"Nothing," Legolas said. "I love Evelyn, Ada."

"Then there is nothing more to say," Thranduil said, his voice soft and saddened. "Go to her. We shall speak in the morning. For now I have matters which need attending to."

"Yes, father," Legolas said, his face holding the smile which Thranduil hadn't seen in a long time. He watched as his soon turned around and walked back into the hall, sighing and pressing a hand to his forehead as he thought about what was happening.

Legolas did not look at Aubrey or Loriett as he wandered through the great hall with haste. The two of them followed the Prince of Mirkwood, their gaze never leaving him until he was out of their sight and then they turned to look at each other.

Legolas ignored their blatant gawping and moved up the staircase to where he knew Evelyn was in the chambers of the West. He knocked softly on the wooden door, waiting for a response before he entered.

"I thought it might be you," Lord Elrond spoke as he opened the door and looked at the blonde elf. Legolas took his turn to remain puzzled, wondering if he had the wrong room.

"What did you say to him?" Evelyn's voice spoke and he saw her poking out from around her father, her head by the side of Elrond's arm as she looked pleadingly at him. "You did tell him, did you not?"

"I did," Legolas said and looked to Elrond. The Lord understood the message which was being conveyed to him.

"I shall leave you two to talk it through," Lord Elrond told them, looking sceptically at Legolas and then down to his daughter, his gaze stern. She moved to the side, allowing Legolas to enter the room whilst Elrond left, the frown still on his face as Legolas closed the door.

"He gave his blessing," Legolas told her and Evelyn looked at him as he stood before her. She slowly raised her hand and placed it over her mouth as she gasped. Legolas beamed in her direction, walking closer to her and holding his hands to her waist.

"Honestly?"

"Would I lie to you?" Legolas spoke.

"You would tease but never lie," she concluded. "What did he say? What did you say? What needs to happen?"

"One question at a time, my love," Legolas soothed her, taking her by the hand and leading her to the four poster bed in the room. They perched on the edge of it, both of them looking confused yet happy. "I told him that I would not marry Loriett. I said that I did not love her. He seemed dubious to begin with. He doubted what we had was really love considering we went for years without each other."

"You told him though, did you not? You told him that we simply needed time to understand? Love is such a foreign emotion to both of us."

"I told him," Legolas promised her. "I explained everything. He was not joyful about having the wedding called off. I could sense he was annoyed with the fact that I had never said anything about my feelings for you."

"You were simply doing your duty. You were trying to please your father," Evelyn spoke soothingly, her hand resting on his cheek and Legolas closed his eyes with contentment upon him.

"I know," he said. "Anyway, I told him that I would not marry Loriett regardless of his wishes. He told me I was old enough to make my own decisions. He wishes to meet you tomorrow morn."

"So sudden," Evelyn mumbled. "Will he not resent me?"

"We need to give it a chance, Evelyn," Legolas urged her. "Even if he does, it matters not. You and I are all that matters. Our happiness together."

"I should suppose so," Evelyn smiled softly.

...

"He does not want me," the blonde girl snapped. She sat on the edge of her bed, leaning forwards with her fingers laced together. The dark haired elf paced in front of her, his hands behind his back as he thought about the events of the day. It had started out with optimism and soon taken a downwards turn. She couldn't particularly believe it.

"It is not a matter of what he wants. It is a matter of what we want," he spoke back to her. "We had an agreement. We had an agreement which should be honoured."

"I do not see why," she huffed, flouncing backwards on the bed, closing her eyes as she thought. "He has his own mind. We cannot go against the Elfking. I know that you are his advisor but that is all you are, Ada."

"It matters not," Aubrey shook his head. "He cannot truly love this elf."

"I believe he does," the blonde one spoke, kicking her legs out in front of her and wrinkling her nose as a sudden itch came upon it. "He never loved me, Ada. He never really did care. I tried to make him. I was charming, sweet and caring. We marry for love in the end and Legolas did not love me."

"Legolas went fifteen years without this Evelyn," he spat back, his voice full of venom and annoyance. "You cannot tell me that is love. No. She must have simply infatuated him or placed a spell upon him."

"Stop being ridiculous," the girl snapped, sitting back up and looking at her father with anger. "Why can you not listen to me? He loves her. You saw how Lord Elrond dragged her from the hall. She was in shock. She loves him."

"And do you not?"

"I do not know what I feel for the Prince," she shrugged, dragging her fingers through her blonde hair as she mumbled. "I thought that I loved him...but maybe...he clearly is not the one for me. I was mistaken."

"Do you not want revenge?" the elf wondered. "She has taken him from you. She has taken your chance of future happiness."

"I can be happy some other way."

"With some commoner?" he spat. "With someone who cannot provide for you and the ways which you have been accustomed to?"

She remained silent, still pulling her fingers through her hair and looking contemplative. He looked at his daughter, knowing how vein she was. She was like her mother in that respect.

"You love him, Loriett. You love him and you cannot deny that no matter how much you want to." He whispered soothingly, his hand rubbing up and down her back and she remained silent, listening to his words. "He has your heart and has taken it from you. I know that you are hurting."

"I am-"

"-Do not pretend with me, my daughter," the man shook his head. "I can see through you. It hurts, doesn't it?"

She kept silent, not saying anything for she did not know how she truly felt. A part of her longed to have Legolas back with her. She thought that she loved him. She could imagine the two of them further down the line with children and a future ahead of them in Mirkwood. She had honestly believed it to be possible.

"My daughter," he spoke in a whisper, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "It will all be fine. We shall find a way for him to come back to you."

"How?" she spat out, a small tear falling down her cheek as he drew her into his arms.

"Believe me when I say that I shall find a way."

...

"Ada," Legolas spoke, his voice excited as he rushed ahead of Evelyn who stood by her father's side, looking onto the blonde elf in front of her. He looked so much like Legolas that Evelyn had to look between the pair of them. Their blonde hair was identical along with their bright eyes. "May I present to you Lady Evelyn of Rivendell."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, King Thranduil," Evelyn said, her voice clear and calmer than she felt. Thranduil watched as the brunette dipped down, curtseying politely in front of him. He observed the exquisite blue gown on her body, the sleeves flowing as they passed her elbow. Her hair was tamed for once, pulled back into a simple clip on the back of her head, her brown tresses pooling down to her waist. He nodded once back at her as she stood and looked him in the eye.

"And so you are the elf who has bewitched my son," Thranduil said, his face emotionless as he observed her and Legolas stepped back to stand by her side. She looked across to him and he smiled back to her, the back of his hand stroking her cheek as Thranduil observed the motion and he nodded.

"Lord Elrond," Thranduil said clearly and Elrond turned his gaze onto the man stood opposite him. "It has been a long time."

"Alas, it has," Elrond nodded. The two elves did not make a move to greet each other, keeping their distance as Thranduil nodded as he saw Legolas's hand move down Evelyn's hair in a calming motion.

"You did not tell me how lovely your daughter was," Thranduil commented. "I cannot remember meeting her when I last came to Rivendell."

"She was with Galadriel when that time was upon us," Elrond spoke to him.

"Ah, the Lady Galadriel. How does she fair?"

"She fairs well," Elrond nodded.

"That is good to hear," Thranduil said. "Legolas tells me that his love for your daughter has been with him since he attended your annual ball in my honour."

"I believe that to be true," Elrond said, slyly looking to the couple at the side who were remaining silent, the only comfort coming from their simple touch on each other through the bumping of their arms. "The fifteen years which they spent apart were spent with my daughter simply pining after your son."

"Ada!" Evelyn snapped at her father, slightly embarrassed whilst Elrond simply smirked.

"Yes, well," Thranduil grinned as Legolas looked at him with wide eyes. "I think anyone can see that they care for each other. My son clearly loves your daughter and your daughter obviously loves my son."

"This is true," Elrond nodded. "They both have my blessing."

Thranduil took another look onto the pair of them and he nodded once.

"As they have mine. We are at liberty to marry who we love and I should not be the one to stop this now I see it to have taken place in front of my eyes," Thranduil told them, smiling softly at the pair of them.

"Come, Thranduil, let us talk for a while. I am sure there is much to discuss," Elrond said before the atmosphere became uncomfortable. Thranduil nodded and moved alongside Elrond whilst Evelyn felt relief sweep through her veins and Legolas held her in his arms tightly.

"There is nothing more," he promised her and she nodded against his chest, her arms clutching at his midriff. "There is nothing more to fear."

...

A/N: Not totally an accurate statement to finish on, I suppose. Anyway, thank you to Ortholeine, Jillo, gilmorefreak23, xX-MissyMoo-Xx, bntjammer and thanks to Aranel Mereneth for telling me of the way of elves! It really did help! So thank you! Anyway, please let me know what you think!

Anyway, this is possibly the last update until after the weekend because I'm heading home for the weekend so will be busy! Anyway, until then, let me know what you think, pretty please?


	22. Chapter 22

Evelyn pushed herself out of the chair she sat in as Legolas offered her his hand. Her fingers wrapped into his and he drew her from the seat, resting her hand onto his arm before the pair of them began to walk from the dining hall and into the quiet corridors of the castle. The breakfast had been a grand affair, all elves and men uniting to toast once more to the new King of Gondor and his soon to be wife.

"I don't think I will eat for another week," Evelyn commented, her free hand resting on her stomach whilst Legolas laughed at her, his eyes never leaving her brunette hair and pale face as she smiled back up to him. "Seriously, I have never eaten that much for breakfast. Even Ada would admit so. I saw his face when his plate was placed in front of him."

"Your father did look slightly put out," Legolas agreed with a light chuckle. "Gimli looked to be in his element along with the hobbits."

"Oh, Pippin and Merry can eat for all of Middle Earth," Evelyn agreed with him. "Besides, I also noticed that your father seemed in a good mood. Do you believe everything is considered fine now?"

"I thought we established that when he gave us his blessing first thing this morning?" Legolas reminded her and Evelyn shrugged at him, looking around the stone covered walls onto the paintings which hung on them along with tapestries.

"I have to admit that I am still slightly nervous in his presence...I mean...Loriett...well...she is basically everything which I am not," Evelyn bit down on her bottom lip, shrugging nonchalantly in Legolas's direction as they turned the corner. "That had to be one of the reasons why he chose her for you."

"Evelyn," Legolas groaned her name, quietening down for a moment as a serving woman passed them with a jug full of fresh water. The two elves continued to speak in hushed tones as they took to the main staircase, slowly climbing the steps. "Loriett is a charming young elf, I shall not deny it. Yet, do not compare yourself to her. There is no need, my love."

"I know," Evelyn admitted back to him. "I am sorry. I'm being silly. I don't know what has happened to me. I've become ever so paranoid...it is odd."

"Well, you have always been odd," Legolas teased her and she rolled her eyes, nudging him on the staircase so he lost his footing and tripped up the step. Evelyn laughed at seeing the usually composed elf fall to the side. Legolas stood back up with a cocked brow as she looked at him, knowing that challenging stare.

"No!" she snapped at him, wagging her finger in his direction as she grabbed her skirts with her other hand, rushing back up the steps. She quickly took them one at a time until she reached the top and felt Legolas's breath on her neck, his hands round her waist as she shrieked out loud.

"Legolas," she laughed loudly, his fingers digging into her side, tickling her mercilessly as she continued to laugh. Legolas chuckled along with her as she doubled over and howled out loud. His smile widened as he turned her to face him, his head titled to the side as she gasped for breath.

"Are you finished?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes at him, still laughing and trying to catch her breath as Legolas tucked her hair behind her shoulder, his hand lingering on her neck.

"Oh, Legolas."

The two of them jumped apart as they turned their heads ninety degrees to see the woman stood there, his hands held gracefully in front of her and her eyes wide and innocent as she looked onto the sight of the two of them. Her gaze was cold and her mouth set into a firm frown.

"Loriett," Legolas said her name, turning his body to face her whilst Evelyn remained where she was, her eyes never leaving the elf as Loriett returned the motion. "How are you on this morn? I did not see you at the breakfast."

"Ada and I took breakfast in our quarters. We did not want to intrude on festivities which we were not invited to."

"Nonsense," Legolas returned a comment, forcing himself to smile to the woman. He did not want to annoy her or anger her. He knew she must be hurt and he did not want to inflict anymore pain onto her. Little did he know that his charming and kind ways were doing just that. "Aragorn would have more than pleased to have you in the hall. You are a guest, Loriett."

"Yes, well," Loriett said. Evelyn could sense the tension was becoming awkward yet the two blonde elves seemed to be perfectly at ease with each other. "I am glad to see that you are happy, Legolas."

"Oh, yes," Legolas smiled, looking back to Evelyn and offering her his hand. She took it hesitantly as he held onto her and then look back onto Loriett. "I do not think that you two have been introduced. Loriett, this is Evelyn. Evelyn, this is Loriett."

"Pleasure to meet you," Loriett said, picking her skirts up and curtseying. Evelyn did the same, her eyes never leaving Loriett's bright blue ones, the pair of them looking at each other and knowing that politeness would not be exchanged between them again.

"Pleasure," Evelyn returned the word and Legolas looked between the two female's.

"And so you are the elf with whom Legolas is besotted with?" Loriett checked, her voice slightly harsher than she had intended as she eyed Evelyn in the full. She was attractive, yet, so were many elves. Her hair seemed unruly and her eyes were a dark colour, mysterious. She did not hold herself like royalty which led Loriett to wonder if the girl was even related to the great Lord Elrond.

"Loriett," Legolas was the one to sigh her name. "I apologise for what I did. I should never have agreed to go through with the marriage-"

"-Consider it forgotten," Loriett interrupted and Evelyn arched a brow as she made her way towards Legolas, her hand resting comfortingly on his arm as Evelyn refused to leave his side. "Legolas, you love Evelyn. There is nothing which I can do to change that. As long as you are happy then that is all that matters. In time, I shall find someone."

"I am still sorry," Legolas whispered to her, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "I never meant to cause you any pain."

"My pain shall subside," Loriett said, her voice nonchalant as she smiled warmly, her white teeth showing to the young elf as Evelyn continued to eye her with suspicion. "You are happy. Now, I should be going. Ada shall wonder where I have gotten to."

"Of course," Legolas agreed, dropping her hand. "It was good to see you again, Loriett."

"Oh, I should say that this is not goodbye," Loriett told them, smiling between the couple as she backed away before turning around, walking swiftly down the corridor before mumbling to herself. "It is definitely not."

...

"I did not like it," Evelyn simply informed Legolas as the pair of them stood outside in the grounds. Legolas shook his head as Evelyn snatched the bow and arrow from him which the pair of them had been sharing. They had decided to go and continue shooting at a target which hung from one of the many trees of the garden but had only Legolas's bow and arrow between them.

"Evelyn," Legolas drawled her name as he took a seat on the wooden bench, watching as she drew the bow upwards, her chin resting on its wood. "Loriett is a sweet elf. She would never wish us ill. You need to stop seeing the worst in people."

"She has just been told that her betrothed does not love her," Evelyn reminded him, her eyes squinting as she looked onto the target. "I would have been more at ease with her crying in our faces and calling me all of the cursed names in Middle Earth."

"You are being ridiculous," Legolas told her, shaking his head, his blonde hair swaying over his shoulder as he made the motion.

"No, I am not," Evelyn defied him, releasing the arrow and hitting the outer target before turning her glare back onto Legolas. "That is how she should have acted. She should have been annoyed with us, Legolas. She never denied that she did not love you. She was too nice."

"You really do have a pessimistic attitude, don't you?" Legolas snapped at her, taking his bow and arrow from her with a quick snatch. Evelyn glared back at him as she took her turn to sit on the bench and she watched him vent his frustration on the bow and arrow.

"No," Evelyn retorted. "I saw the way she looked at me. She was being fake with us. She was being insincere."

"She seemed sincere enough to me," Legolas growled, shooting the arrow off onto the target. "I think I am better to judge than you, Evelyn. She was to be my wife."

"Oh, and don't I know it," Evelyn mumbled back, her voice dry as Legolas turned to look at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Legolas wondered from her and she rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head and standing up.

"Nothing," she assured him, holding her hand out for the bow and arrow. Legolas kept it by his side, his eyes never leaving hers as she sighed at him and pushed a hand through her hair. "I didn't mean anything by it, Legolas. I guess I'm just jealous and confused. It's just...she was looking at me...and I don't know. I just think that something is going to happen."

"Evelyn," Legolas groaned. "Loriett is not as evil as you believe. You need to drop this. You need to stop being so worked up over nothing."

"How do you know that it is nothing?" Evelyn wondered and Legolas groaned at hearing her, placing his bow over his shoulders as Evelyn arched a brow at him, calling after him as he walked away from her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk," he said to her. "I think we both need some time apart."

"Now you're being ridiculous," Evelyn snapped back to him, walking quickly to catch up with him as he came to a halt, shaking his head back and forth as he turned to look at her.

"I am not the one accusing Loriett-"

"-I haven't accused her of anything!" Evelyn quickly interrupted. "I simply said that I did not like the way she was looking at me. Anyway, can you not see that she is making us argue?"

"No, she is not," Legolas drawled. "You are doing that all yourself, Evelyn. You are the one who will not leave this issue alone. Now, we both need time to think, do you not agree?"

"You will do what you want, anyway," Evelyn said, trying not to be wounded as she walked backwards and away from him. He nodded at her before sighing and his eyes softened a little. Turning on his heel, Legolas moved away from the gardens, leaving Evelyn to wonder what had just happened.


	23. Chapter 23

Lord Elrond stood watch from behind a tree for a moment, his eyes never leaving the brunette who sat upon it, her head bowed and her hands held together in her lap. He could tell that she was in deep in thought and he stood still, trying to figure out what had made her so depressed. He remained mute as he took leave from his hiding spot, slowly walking towards her, his hands behind his back as her ear pricked up at the noise of his footsteps.

"Ada," Evelyn mumbled a greeting as Elrond took a seat beside her, his hand moving onto her cheek, his touch soft and kind as he cocked his head to the side. Evelyn closed her eyes for a moment, the feeling of his calming touch on her skin helping her pulse to slow.

"Why are you upset, daughter?" Elrond enquired and Evelyn shrugged, taking his hand from her cheek and holding it tightly in her own.

"Legolas and I had an argument, I think."

"You think?" Elrond wondered; his brow arched at her choice of words. She shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to look too upset in front of her father.

"Okay, I know," Evelyn nodded. "It is about Loriett...he thinks I am being silly. He told me so."

"What about Loriett?" Elrond wondered from her, moving closer to his daughter. Evelyn continued to hold onto her father's hand, looking down onto their pale skin, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she frowned gently.

"She...we bumped into her earlier, Ada. She was pleasant. She was too pleasant and the way she looked at me was so cold that I knew she her politeness was fake. I could tell."

"How do you know?" Elrond asked and Evelyn looked back up to him, her teeth clenched together as she glared at him.

"So you doubt me too?" Evelyn snapped and Elrond shook his head, trying to appease her before she turned hostile towards him.

"I do not doubt you," he promised her quickly. "I am simply wondering how you know? And if she were being fake then why does it matter? You never have to see her again when we leave Minas Tirth."

"You forget that Legolas belongs in Mirkwood," Evelyn informed her father. "She will be there, will she not? I know how you intend to sail overseas soon. Rivendell is empty and deserted. Mirkwood is one of the surviving realms."

"This is true," Elrond said to her. "You need to tread cautiously, my daughter. You and Legolas should not fall out over this."

"You have to believe me, Ada," Evelyn pushed her father quickly. "I do not want to fall out with Legolas. You know that is not what I want. I just think that something is wrong. I can sense it."

"Evelyn, speak with Legolas of your concerns."

"I tried to," she replied. "He simply yelled at me and stormed off."

"Go to him and speak about it calmly," Elrond pushed her. "Your senses could be wrong, Evelyn. You must not fight over something which is nothing. Loriett has done nothing to you, has she?"

"Well...no..." Evelyn admitted, biting down on her bottom lip and Elrond pursed his lips, sternly nodding at her. She turned to look onto the garden and stood up, pulling at her skirts as Elrond watched her carefully, making sure she was not going to do anything rash.

"I shall go and speak to him," Evelyn nodded confidently. "We just need to talk about this. I do not want to fall out with him over this."

"Go," Elrond commanded his daughter and Evelyn did without another word.

...

Legolas sighed to himself as sipped on his mead and sat in the great hall which was currently vacant. He had grabbed a jar full of mead along with a goblet and had sat on a wooden chair, the seat next to the one which Aragorn had occupied as King.

"Drinking so early in the day?"

Legolas didn't need to turn around to know who it was speaking to him. He quickly drained off some more of his mead and rested the goblet on the table as the chair next to him moved, scraping against the floor and Legolas smirked dryly into his liquor.

"I suppose it is a good thing that the mead does not affect me in the slightest," Legolas said, turning his head to the side to smirk at her gently. She smiled warmly back at him and he took to wrapping his hand around his goblet. "What brings you here?"

"I spoke with Ada and then I decided to go for a wander," she informed him slowly. "I find sitting and doing nothing rather dull."

"Yes, I should suppose so," Legolas mumbled back to her. He was pretty sure that he wasn't in the mood for a conversation at all. He just didn't have the heart to ask her to leave.

"So, there has to be a reason as to why you are down here and alone," she replied to him, pulling a hand down her blonde hair and pushing it behind her shoulder. "You also look extremely miserable."

"I feel miserable," Legolas admitted, laughing dryly and then shaking his head. "I do not need to trouble you with my problems, Loriett. Please do ignore me and my terrible company."

"Nonsense," she shook her head. "You know that you can talk to me."

"We are no longer to be married, Loriett."

"Does that matter?" Loriett shrugged quickly. "That does not stop us from talking. I know Evelyn is the one for you, Legolas. You two get along well and you love her and she you."

"I do not know about getting along very well," Legolas admitted to her, his voice low and deep as he spoke out. She arched a brow in his direction, resting her hand into her palm and her elbow moving onto the table.

"Have you two fought?" Loriett enquired softly.

"It was nothing," Legolas promised her. "We shall speak about it later and it shall be resolved. I have no doubt. Yet, at the moment, I just need some time alone."

"What has happened?" Loriett wondered and Legolas looked at her cautiously, not wanting to say anything. But, he knew. He wasn't too good at hiding his emotions and Loriett already had an incline as to what had happened between him and Evelyn.

"It is about me, is it not?" Loriett checked and Legolas sighed, unable to lie to her about anything. He just could not lie. He had done it once to Evelyn and it had hurt him too much. "Evelyn does not like me."

"No, it is not," Legolas promised her and Loriett shook her head.

"I know," she promised him. "I am aware of how she feels. I could sense it earlier and I cannot blame her. I was to marry you when she still loved you. It is logical that she resents me."

"No, it is not," Legolas shook his head quickly at her. "You extended curtsy and Evelyn should have done the same. She does not believe you to be sincere. I told her that was not the case but she continues to defy everything which I say. She can be too stubborn sometimes and I worry about her. I worry about how she thinks."

"You need not worry," Loriett told her. "Evelyn is wrong about me. Yes, I am hurt that you and I are no longer...but you are happy, Legolas. You are happy and that is all that matters. Do you want me to go and see her? I can tell her that I mean no hostility at all."

"No," Legolas jumped in, placing his goblet down onto the table. "I shall talk to her, Loriett. I appreciate your help but this is Evelyn and I should speak to her."

"She is a nice elf," Loriett said, her hand resting on Legolas's arm. His blue eyes followed down onto where her hand lay and his spine instantly tingled and he sat up straight, the contact not feeling welcoming to him but he did not say anything. "I do not want you arguing over me."

"No," Legolas agreed, a smile as he patted his hand on top of hers, trying to get her to remove her hand from his. "Do not worry."

...

Evelyn walked into the grand hall after a mad search for Legolas, her feet began to ache with the amount of rushing through the corridors she had been doing. She stood still at the doorway, looking onto the back of the two blonde heads as her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. She saw as the blonde female placed her hand onto his arm in a soothing way.

He didn't move it off from her; instead he tapped his hand on top of hers as he spoke. Evelyn watched him for a moment and shook her head, turning on her heel and wondering what was happening in their lives.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why can you simply just not believe me on this matter?" Legolas snapped as soon as he saw Evelyn stood within her chambers, her hands gripping onto the bar of the balcony which she was stood on. The wooden doors behind her wide open, allowing the setting sun to grace her room with its presence.

Legolas had been stood by the door, leaning against it as his eyes never stopped watching the back of Evelyn's head, his orbs taking in the way her curls swayed in the slight breeze. Her knuckles were white with holding onto the bar too tightly and her jaw was set in a stubborn manner.

She had seen Legolas and Loriett together and bubbled with rage, her blood had warmed and her eyes had narrowed. She could feel a vein throb in her neck as she stormed back to her room, slamming the door shut and opening the doors to gain some air. Legolas had come to her a few hours later, informing her that they needed to talk. She had told him that that talking was not her agenda and that he should go back to Loriett because she loved nothing more than being there for him. Legolas had sighed, pushing his hair behind his ears whilst he shook his head, looking onto the ground and assuring her that there was nothing going on between the pair of them.

"You two seemed very cosy, Legolas," Evelyn shrugged, still looking onto the wilderness beyond Minas Tirth, worried that she would either melt or become angrier if she looked back onto Legolas. "What do you want me to think?"

"I want you to believe me when I tell you that there is nothing going on between Loriett and I," Legolas implored her quickly, his voice calm and tepid even if his body was growing with frustration at her ignorance.

"I believe that," Evelyn snapped back at him, her voice curt and short. "I know that you do not love her. I am simply jealous."

Legolas's brows furrowed together as he thought about what she had just said and he folded his arms, daring to move from the safety of the spot he had been stood in. He wandered onto the balcony, standing a few steps behind her and never ceasing to watch her every movement.

"Then what is the issue?" he wondered aloud. "You still do not trust her, do you?"

"No," Evelyn admitted after a moment of silence, her lids falling shut as the sun warmed her skin slightly. "I do not."

Legolas inhaled sharply, daring to move closer to her, his hand resting on the small of her back and his fingers splaying there, his other hand resting on top of hers on the railing of the balcony. Evelyn relaxed slightly at the contact which was more than what Legolas had thought she would do. A part of him believed that she would just simply recoil and commence her yelling.

Alas, it seemed that her energy to argue with him was dying down.

"Do you trust me, Evelyn?" he asked from her, his voice ever so soft as he spoke to her. She closed her eyes, huffing once before turning to look at him.

"You know that I do," she hissed to him.

"Then believe me when I say that Loriett is a friend. I spent a great deal of time in Mirkwood with her. She was kind and considerate and I do not believe she has changed since then. I treated her...with distaste...I have to admit it. The marriage was not something which enthralled me and I often vented my displeasure onto Loriett."

"You know that it is not that I do not trust you," Evelyn promised him hastily, sliding her hand from underneath his, her arms wrapping around her body whilst Legolas refused to move his hand from her back. "I trust you with my life. I simply do not trust her, Legolas. You and I are both not trusting elves."

"I am aware," Legolas promised her in a whisper. "But I do trust Loriett as does my father. Is that not enough to convince you?"

Evelyn sighed to herself, running a hand through her tangled locks as she looked into his blue eyes which were quite obviously pleading with her. She wanted to believe him. She wanted nothing more than to believe him. She simply knew that she couldn't.

"No," she spoke honestly. "I am sorry, Legolas. On this issue I shall not agree with you. I do not want to fall out with you. Truth be known, I do not think that I could handle another argument with you."

"You are basing your feelings on a whim, Evelyn," Legolas warned her. "Loriett has been nothing but courteous."

"Then call it a whim," Evelyn urged him. "You can call it whatever you want to, Legolas. The end of the matter is that I do not trust her. I do not trust anything about her. I cannot understand why we are arguing over this."

"You are the one-"

"-Do not put the blame onto me," Evelyn snapped back at him, stepping away from the feeling of his hand on her back as she moved to the other side of the balcony, shaking her head and folding her arms in the arrogant manner which Legolas had become so accustomed to seeing. "I am simply trying to ask you if you intend to keep on bumping into her?"

"She lives in the kingdom with her father," Legolas said to her.

"And do we intend on going back to Mirkwood?" Evelyn asked from him and Legolas's brown furrowed together as he heard her.

"You told me how your father intends to sail overseas and Rivendell is deserted," Legolas simply reminded her and she shook her head at him.

"No," she replied. "I know that. There are other realms, Legolas. There is much more of Middle Earth which we could see."

"Mirkwood is my home, Evelyn," Legolas told her. "Ada...I think he wants me to become King one day."

"One day," Evelyn repeated. "Need we go back there straight away?"

"I do not know," Legolas admitted. "I do, however, I know what you are trying to do, Evelyn. You do not want to return to Mirkwood because Loriett is there."

"Can you blame me?" Evelyn snapped out between gritted teeth. "She is not the only reason for my question, Legolas. You know how I longed to travel. I told you how I wished to see more than the waterfalls of Rivendell. You told me that it would happen one day."

"And one day it might," Legolas confirmed for her. "I just do not know if it is this day or another."

"Why should it not be this day?" Evelyn wondered. "Middle Earth is safe once again and when you become King then there will be no chance."

"I cannot help but think that you simply want to explore to rid yourself of Loriett," Legolas admitted to her and Evelyn rolled her eyes at what he had said, shrugging ruefully as her eyes darted to the side and back onto the landscape before her.

"A part of that is the reason," she admitted to him. "Can you not see that if she stays in our presence that we shall both argue about this? You are unwilling to back down, as am I. We are both too stubborn for our own good."

"We would not have this issue if you would trust me on the matter," Legolas responded and Evelyn shook her head, resting her arms back onto the railing and bending over, her body tired and her mind exhausted as she heard Legolas. He didn't intend to give up and neither did she. It was an endless circle.

"I am tired, Legolas. Please...I plead with you...let us go...let us have some time on our own and away from the fighting which has become of us."

Legolas watched her as she continued to bend over, her head resting on her hands, her hair flowing underneath her.

"And what will happen when we return to Mirkwood?" he enquired, standing tall by her side, his hands behind his back as he waited for her to answer. He heard the audible sigh which came from her body and he waited patiently for her to say something back to him.

"Please," Evelyn simply pleaded with him and he heard the hurt in her voice. He knew Evelyn. She was not one to beg with him. She was not one to beg with anyone. It was either her way or no way. But, there she stood, begging with him to compromise with her. "Legolas, please."

Closing his eyes, he winced at her tone but nodded to himself.

"If it is what you wish," Legolas promised her.

A sigh of relief escaped her body as she finally stood up straight, looking to Legolas and managing a small smile in his direction. He returned the gesture, moving his hand to rest on her pale cheek, his fingertips ticking her skin as she held onto his wrist and stepped closer to him. He welcomed the warmth of her body pressed against his as she rested her head against his chest, her arms around his midriff and holding him tightly.

"We shall leave for some time and travel Middle Earth. Just you and I...if it is what you so wish."

"Is it what you wish?" Evelyn questioned as she felt his hand run down her hair and his chin rest on top of her head.

"I could wish for nothing more than time with you."

...

Aubrey shook his head as soon as he heard what Loriett had just told him. The two of them were sat in the quiet library in the middle of the night whilst everyone else slept or rested. Loriett had taken her place on the chaise longue, stretching onto it whilst her father paced in front of the fire which roaring and flitting out light into the otherwise dark room.

"How do you know for certain? His father may not allow him to leave. He does have duties." Aubrey told her and she shook her head, using her fingers to run down her fine golden locks. Her eyes were looking into the fireplace, admiring the ways the flames bounced around.

"King Thranduil will let him go," Loriett said confidently to him. "He is his son and he is just asking for a little time with the elf he will marry."

"He will not marry her!" Aubrey snapped, pointing at his daughter. "It is you he will marry, Loriett."

"I keep telling myself that but he went back to her. They argued and he went back."

"It is a short term arrangement," Aubrey shook his head. "You are getting in between them, Loriett."

"I cannot do that if they go," she complained.

"Who knows what will happen once they go?" Aubrey suddenly asked his daughter, stopping his pacing and he allowed a small smile to come over his lips. "They may run into some unfriendly faces."

"What are you suggesting?" Loriett asked, sitting up straight and stopping the playing with her hair as her father shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am just saying that Middle Earth is not full of people who are friendly. I know of a few."

...

A/N: A while since an update! Sorry guys! Anyway, here you go! They made up but it is going to be rough, as you can tell. Anyway, thank you to SkittleMachine, Bowties are Cool, Aranel Merenth, Ortholeine, B The Shadow Ninja Samurai, TS17isme, CuteSango07, , bntjammer and xX-MissyMoo-Xx for reviewing!

Do let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

"You should know by now that I am unable to stop you from doing what you please, my daughter," Lord Elrond informed his youngest child as she stood before him in his private chamber. He had been sat on the edge of the bed, perched with a book in his hand as he flicked through it, simply waiting until the morning came and everyone else would be awake.

"I simply want your blessing, Ada," Evelyn responded to her father, sitting by his side. He closed his book shut, softly placing it beside him before he turned to look into his daughter's dark eyes, the back of his hand running down her curled hair as he sighed gently to himself.

"You and Legolas shall leave if you think it is what you want, my love," Elrond nodded at her and she forced a smile onto her lips whilst his eyes narrowed. He knew the deeper meaning behind her running away into the depths of Middle Earth. He was not blind nor was he naive. "You must know that Legolas will have to return to Mirkwood when the time is right."

"I know that," Evelyn confirmed, taking hold of her father's hand and squeezing it gently. "I know that you think I am running away from the issues which await us in his homeland...and, I am...for a while. It seems that the pair of us will not agree on the issue and I do not want to spend time arguing over it. I want time alone with him. Is that so bad?"

"No, my darling," Elrond promised her before swiftly dropping his lips to kiss the top of her head. She closed her eyes and leaned against the warmth which enveloped her father, nestling tightly to his side as she wondered when she would see him again. "There is always a way of evading our problems. As long as you know that they will come back to you then you remain wise."

"I know," Evelyn muttered and Elrond draped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her upper arm with his curled fingers before he heard a knock on the door. The two of them looked up and Elrond nodded once at Evelyn. He knew full well who it was.

"Come in," he called out and the door pushed open to reveal Arwen stood there. She moved into the room with ease, closing the door quietly on her way in before dropping the hood from the top of her head and allowing her hair to flow down her back.

"Legolas is searching for you," Arwen told her sister, standing near the fireplace and looking around the simple yet well decorated room. "He tells me that you two intend to elope."

"I would not class 'elope' as the correct word to use. We merely intend to travel Middle Earth for some time before returning to Mirkwood. Legolas has duties back there but he also needs some time to himself," Evelyn concluded and Arwen arched a brow at her sister, cocking her head to the side as Elrond watched his two daughters speak with each other.

"Is it Legolas who needs time or you, sister?" Arwen wondered and Evelyn shook her head at her elder sibling. Elrond slowly moved his arm from the brunette and stood up, pacing by the side of the bed whilst the two sisters watched him.

"Both of us," Evelyn simply answered truthfully to her.

Arwen looked to her father, appealing to him as she spoke;

"Ada, surely you see that no good can come from them running away together."

"Arwen!" Evelyn snapped back, standing up and looking over to her sister, annoyance coursing through her veins as she did so. "Legolas and I are not running from this. We both know that we will need to go back to Mirkwood and we know that she will be there!"

"And what happens then, Evelyn?" Arwen wondered. "The two of you go back to arguing with each other?"

"More than likely," Evelyn admitted to her. "Legolas will not change his mind and neither will I. What else do I do? I do not want to argue with him! I do not want to fight. I long to forget this entire ordeal but it will not happen."

"I simply worry," Arwen assured Evelyn, not wanting to argue with her as she moved to stand by her side, running her hand up and down her arm whilst her sister shook her head, blinking back the tears which threatened to roll from her eyes. "You two are too stubborn for your own good. Maybe you need to simply trust him. Maybe he is right."

"I want to trust him," Evelyn said. "There is just something about Loriett which I do not like."

"I understand that," Arwen agreed. "I just do not think that arguing over her will achieve anything. You need to play the upper hand, Evelyn. You need to be the better person about this. Do not let her get in between the pair of you."

"And what can I do?" Evelyn sniffed quickly. "She is already coming between us."

"You simply do not let her. You do nothing as long as she does nothing. The chances of her trying to steal Legolas back have to be slim. You know he is devoted to you and only you. Ignore her as long as she remains pleasant."

"Arwen has a point," Elrond informed Evelyn, stopping his pacing before turning to face the pair of them. "As long as she does nothing then you do not need to argue over her. Legolas shall remain loyal and by your side. Surely that is all you need."

"It is," Evelyn said, still not entirely convinced with their arguments but willing to listen. She supposed they had a point.

"Take some time with Legolas. The pair of you have not had nearly enough time together," Arwen said, wrapping her arms around her sister tightly, the pair of them embracing each other. "Please come back to me one day, sister."

"Of course," Evelyn replied, increasing her grip on her sister. "Arwen, this is not goodbye."

"No," Arwen smiled gently. "I do hope not."

...

"Where do we leave for?" Evelyn asked as she stood by Legolas and he packed the horse's saddle with all sorts of random equipment whilst Evelyn stroked the neck of the creature, her smile still on her face whilst Legolas focused on the task at hand.

"I have heard Erebor is quite lovely," Legolas called out to her as he grabbed hold of his bow and arrow, slinging them over the back where they rested against the green tunic which he wore.

"The Lonely Mountain?" Evelyn checked. "The home of the dwarves?"

"Yes," Legolas nodded. "Gimli returns there later on in the day. I thought we may make a detour first, however. I assume Rivendell would be nice to return back to. It is safe and also abandoned now, is it not?"

"Well, yes," Evelyn agreed. "Why would you want to go back to Rivendell?"

"I have not been since I returned for you and even then I did not get a last chance to witness it in all of its glory. You know how fond I was of Rivendell, Evelyn," Legolas reminded her and she shrugged at hearing him before he took hold of her by the waist, helping her up and onto the horse.

"Are you sure that you do not wish for a final goodbye with your father and sister?" he checked with her and she shook her head, leaning forwards and taking hold of the reins.

"I said my goodbye's the previous evening. I have no doubt that we shall see each other again, Legolas. They are my family, after all."

"Alas, that is true," Legolas agreed and climbed onto his own white horse, looking back at Evelyn and he forced a smile onto his face. Her horse slowly started to move forwards, walking in sync besides Legolas's as the blonde elf reached out and grabbed hold of Evelyn's hand. "You know that I love you, do you not?"

"I think I am aware," Evelyn nodded back to him, squeezing his hand. "Everything shall turn out well, Legolas. We simply cannot doubt it. We have each other and that is enough, is it not?"

"Yes," Legolas nodded in agreement with her, slowly releasing her hand. "It has to be."

...

"Do we really need to rest?" Evelyn wondered from Legolas as he set down a blanket onto the ground and took a seat upon it, stopping himself from becoming wet on the damp grass. Evelyn stood above him, her hands on her hips as she arched a brow down to him. Legolas moved his hands to rest behind his head, propping the back of his head upwards to he could see her.

"Stop being a nag and sit down," he complained to her and she gently kicked him with her foot before doing as he had asked and sitting by his side on her knees. "You need to lay down if you are to see them."

"If I am to see what?"

"The stars, Evelyn," Legolas spoke and she did as he had asked, resting by his side and moving to deposit her head on his chest. He allowed his eyes to look down to where she lay before he pulled one arm from behind himself to rest around her shoulders.

"They are rather pretty," Evelyn whispered and Legolas nodded awkwardly in agreement. "I suppose you never really appreciate them."

"It is like a great many things in life," Legolas told her cryptically, his eyes never leaving the gap in the canopy of the trees. "Evelyn, there is a question which I have been meaning to ask you for quite some time. If I had any sense then I would have asked you fifteen years ago."

"You still have a lack of sense now," she teased him and he nudged her gently, pushing her from him as she laughed lightly. He rolled his body over hers, the sight of her smiling all he needed for confidence as he watched her contently. She stopped her wide beam and settled on a small smile as Legolas pushed her hair from her cheeks, his other hand cradling her face.

"Evelyn...you know that it is you who I want to spend my days with. There is no one else for me. There never has been and there never will be."

"Legolas," Evelyn whispered, having a feeling that she knew what he was going to ask her. She simply hoped that he had gone about it the traditional way. Legolas smiled cockily at her, nodding for he knew what she worried about.

"I asked your father," he promised her. "Please, just listen to me, Evelyn."

"I am," she nodded, keeping her lips pushed together firmly. "I will remain quiet."

"That is a novelty."

"You are ruining it."

"I doubt I could do that." He shook his head, pressing his other hand to her hip, holding her tenderly. "Evelyn, you may be a stubborn and often annoying elf...and rather condescending, if I am to be honest...but, I cannot help but love you for it and I want you, Evelyn. I want you for the rest of time. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She remained silent for a moment, moving her own hand to run down the back of his hair, stroking it softly as she nodded at him gently.

"Yes," she whispered. "I think I would like that."

...

A/N: There will probably be some trouble in paradise, without question. Anyway, I would very much like to thank , Ortholeine, Theta-McBride, SkittleMachine, CuteSango07, TS17isme, Aranel Mereneth and xX-MissyMoo-Xx for reviewing the previous chapter!

Let me know what you all think!


	26. Chapter 26

"I do not think a big wedding would be necessary," Legolas informed Evelyn as she lay by his side, nestled closely against him, her head resting on his chest whilst her legs hitched around one of his. Both of her hands were held in his as his thumb soothingly stroked along her knuckle. She didn't know if he was intentionally being distracting or if he was simply doing the motion out of normality.

"Do you not?" Evelyn mumbled, still looking up to the stars and Legolas shook his head awkwardly, allowing his ears to prick up to make sure the horses had not wandered off. He felt no need to tie them to the trees, knowing that they would be loyal to him. He had faith in creatures of nature.

"Would you want a large wedding?" he wondered and Evelyn took a moment to think before moving from his chest, propping herself up on her elbow and dropping her head onto her hand. His blue eyes turned to look at her as he rolled onto his side; stretching his hand outwards and running his fingers down her blonde hair.

"I cannot particularly say what I want," Evelyn responded simply to him. "Will a large wedding be required? We both come from nobility, don't we?"

"Well, yes," Legolas replied. "But this is our day and not our parents or anyone else's. I do not wish for a grand affair. I just wish for you and me to be wed and spend the rest of our days together."

"As do I," Evelyn agreed. "I just...well...is it vain to say that I had hoped for the white dress? I remember when I was younger my mother used to tell me of her marriage to Ada and I was always fascinated with the story. She told me that their wedding was rather large."

"I can imagine," Legolas nodded in agreement. "I have been to many weddings before and I can safely say that ours is one which I look forward to the most."

"I should hope so," Evelyn smirked back, hitting him softly on the chest before rolling back to his side, her hair knotting underneath her head as she did so. "Besides, I am more surprised that Ada granted you permission so easily."

"Well, I hardly think he had a choice," Legolas chuckled, pressing her hair down once again as he closed his eyes, content washing through his body. "We were not going to not marry because it had not been permitted, were we?"

"I suppose not," Evelyn smiled up to him, looking onto his closed eye and the serenity which moved around him. She did wonder if he was glowing slightly but she couldn't tell for sure. He did look more peaceful than she had seen him in a while. The trials and tribulations which they had been going through had strained them. Evelyn simply hoped that the time away would be good for the pair of them. It would give them a chance to forget about everything which had happened.

"Legolas," Evelyn whispered his name and he opened an eye, looking down at her as she sat up, her ears pricking up as she pushed her hair from her face. Legolas sat up with her, his hand instantly moving onto the small of her back as he heard the crunching of leaves from somewhere deep within the forest.

Legolas stood with haste, hauling Evelyn to her feet as he rolled the blanket up with ease, throwing it upwards and it landed on the branch of a tree. He looked for the horses and saw them in the distance as the crunching noise grew louder, panic moving into both of their bodies.

Legolas knew that something was wrong. He could feel it from deep within his body. Shaking his head from side to side, he considered going to the horses, making them flee but time was not in his favour. He quickly grabbed Evelyn by her waist, lifting her from the floor as she instantly knew what he was doing. Grabbing on to the branch above her head, she wrapped her fingers around it and Legolas let her go as she made her own way up the tree, swinging on the branch slightly and then lifting her leg upwards, realising that her dress had rode up to her hip but failing to care.

"Keep quiet," Legolas urged her, his mouth close to her ear as he sat behind her, his legs straddling either side of the branch as Evelyn followed suit, resting her back against his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She rested her had back onto him, his chin swiftly moving on top of her curls as her fingers moved against his and the noise came closer.

"There are horses!" a voice called out and Legolas narrowed his eyes, turning his head to the side and looking downwards, wondering who it was. He spotted two men on foot, swords held in their hands as they looked around intently, grabbing onto Legolas's horse by the reins whilst Evelyn's bolted deeper into the forest, scared for its life.

Legolas instantly cursed himself that his horse still held his bow and arrow underneath the blanket which pooled on its midriff. Silently, he hoped that they didn't find it.

"Do you think they're his?" the other man wondered, stroking the creature and the black haired man shrugged in response, moving around the creature and looking around the dark woods, his eyes playing him up slightly in the dark.

"No idea. We were on the right track though. Surely they wouldn't have just left the horse. They have to be somewhere close," he spoke in a gruff voice and Evelyn gulped once whilst Legolas's thumb stroked along her pale knuckle, trying to keep her calm and stop her from hyperventilating.

"Where do you think they are then?" the reply came. "They're elves. They aren't daft creatures...they may have heard us coming."

"Possible," the man agreed. "We need to get the job done though. Think of the money...the lifestyle after...all for the life of one elf."

"None of that matters if we can't find them though, does it?" the response was spat with venom before the man lifted up the blanket and Legolas closed his eyes, shaking his head, wishing he had his knives with him. He had never been so unprepared in his life.

"Look like we've found them," he chuckled and picked up Legolas's bow, holding it in his hands whilst the other man found the quiver full of arrows and the pair of them became more alert, looking around hastily, squinting into the darkness, the light of the moon the only thing to help them.

Legolas quickly moved from his spot as they noted two figures sat high up in the trees. Evelyn grabbed onto his sleeve, silently pleading him not to go down there as the two men jumped in excitement at what they had seen.

"Well, well, well," the dark haired one laughed. "Look what we have up there. Two elves, is it not?"

"Legolas," Evelyn hissed his name as he drew his thumb lazily over her cheek and stood on the branch, effortlessly jumping down from it whilst she leant forwards, her hands resting on the wood and she looked down, fear in her eyes as she contemplated the best way to follow suit.

"And what are two men such as yourselves doing in the woods so late at night?" Legolas wondered, keeping his distance as they pointed their swords at him and he knew how to get rid of them. He had fought before. Did they not know who he was?

"I'm sure you heard our little discussion," the blonde said, a toothy grin escaping him whilst Evelyn panicked and their gaze turned to look at her. "We assume that is the Lady Evelyn of Rivendell who you travel with."

"You would assume correctly," Legolas said as they moved closer to him and he stood his ground, his eyes darting between the pair of them. "And what concerns do you have regarding the Lady Evelyn?"

"Oh, we don't think you want to know," the man chuckled deeply. "Not that we intend to tell you, regardless of what you think."

"Your intentions are something which I am afraid shall not be performed." Legolas promised them and the pair of them looked at each other and the blonde sighed, moving closer to the young elf, his eyes narrowed as he did so.

"We do not want to kill you," he promised Legolas. "Do not make this difficult for us."

"Evelyn," Legolas spoke her name softly and shook his head, his hands clenching into fists by his sides. "I do not know what you have planned but I suggest you leave or I shall have no hesitance in killing both of you right here."

"Is that so?" the dark haired man checked, smirking broadly as he moved, swinging his sword in the air whilst the other man stayed back. Evelyn shrieked loudly, moving from the spot she had sat in as Legolas expertly ducked the sword, moving underneath it until he stood upright and in front of the man, his elbow point behind him as he struck him in the stomach, his other hand grabbing the sword from his wrist as he squealed out in pain.

He moved back as Evelyn fell down from the tree and Legolas groaned in frustration, pushing her behind his body as she held onto his upper arm and the two men looked at Legolas, worrying pooling into their eyes.

"Now," Legolas said, not even out of breath as he held the sword in their direction. "I think you two should leave."

"No can do," the one with his weapon growled, moving with ease towards Legolas as the two men clashed swords, moving around each other. The other continued to grip onto his stomach, pain moving through his body as he advanced towards Evelyn. The brunette elf drew her fingers into a fist as he opened his arms, ready to grab her whilst she shook slightly and moved with haste, pulling her fist back and flinging it at him, hitting his nose as she yelled out in pain at the contact.

He grabbed onto his nose as Evelyn quickly kicked him in the shin, pushing him to the floor as Legolas disarmed the other man, standing above him as he knelt on the ground. He took the sword from him and quickly passed to Evelyn who held it in her hand.

"Who sent you?" Legolas snapped at the man on the floor beneath him and he remained silent. "I asked who sent you?" Legolas yelled, his voice moving through the trees and startling his horse.

"Someone a lot closer to home than you believe," he said back, still looking onto the dirt covered ground and Legolas shook his head, realising that he wouldn't get an answer from them. He drove his sword deeper against his skin, almost piercing it.

"Do not make me kill you," Legolas said swiftly. "Not whilst there are ladies present."

"We will not tell you," the man remained adamant. "You will not kill us regardless of what we say."

Legolas gritted his teeth together and moved the sword from the man who chuckled softly before falling silent as Legolas's foot made contact with his stomach and he fell to the floor, his arms wrapped around his body.

"Come on," Legolas urged Evelyn as he kept hold of the sword and swiftly knocked the other man out with the blunt end of the weapon. Legolas threw the swords deep into the forest, knowing they had no chance of finding them before they vanished due to their persistent crawling around on the floor. Legolas offered his hand for Evelyn and she took it, allowing him to help her onto his horse, sitting behind her as he reached for the reins.

"What in the name of Middle Earth just happened?" Evelyn whispered, holding onto her wrist as the horse galloped back onto the main road of the woods and Legolas shook his head, his eyes glazed over with concentration.

"I do not know," he simply spoke to her before noting her delicate movement of her wrist. "What has happened?"

"I...I punched him and it hurt..." Evelyn simply complained as Legolas slowed his horse, his hands moving around her waist to hold onto her hand, moving it gently as she winced.

"You punched using your thumb on the outside of your fist," Legolas told her. "Always place the thumb inside the fist."

"I will bear that in mind for next time." Evelyn mumbled and Legolas shook his head.

"There will not be a next time."

...

A/N: Oh dear, indeed. Sorry it has been a while since I updated! Life has been so hectic! Anyway, thank you once again to , Bowties are Cool, CuteSango07, TS17isme, ByolHana, Theta-McBride, bntjammer, Ortholeine, SkittleMachine and xX-MissyMoo-Xx for reviewing.

Thank you to anyone who is reading and following this also

Do let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

"Come," Legolas said, dropping down from his horse and grabbing his bow and arrow, draping them onto his back before looking at Evelyn, holding his arms out. She moved her good hand to grab onto his shoulder as his hands firmly gripped her waist. He stood her in front of him as the morning sun came about and smiled weakly, trying to be encouraging. He moved a finger to curl under her chin, drawing her gaze onto him. She looked at his features as his other thumb moved along the curve of her eye, wiping the moisture which had been pooling there.

"I will not let anything happen to you," Legolas whispered softly to her and she looked at him with wide eyes as he continued to delicately touch her as if she would break underneath his hold. "I do not know what that was, Evelyn. I do not know why they would want to hurt you so, but I can assure you that it shall not happen again."

Evelyn shook her head, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and drawing his hand from her face, entwining his fingers into hers as he looked at her cautiously.

"Legolas...what just happened...they were looking for me, were they not? They knew who I was and they wanted rid of me. We both saw that happen."

"Yes," Legolas nodded to confirm, his voice soft as Evelyn sniffed loudly, wincing as she caught her wrist on her gown. "What are you trying to say, my love?" he wondered from her and she sighed, looking away from him and into the forest for a moment. Did he honestly not know what she was trying to tell him? Did he seriously not understand what she was trying to say to him?

"Legolas," Evelyn mumbled. "What I am about to say will annoy you and I know that as a fact. I just need you to understand what I am saying."

"Evelyn," Legolas groaned her name, dropping her hand and moving back to his horse, running his hand along its neck as he closed his eyes, his head dropping forwards as she stood where she was, her body numb as her hand held onto her wrist and she nodded profusely.

"Surely you can understand what I am saying to you, Legolas," Evelyn spoke with haste. "Who else would want me gone? Who else have I upset recently?"

"Loriett?" Legolas checked with her, turning his head over his shoulder, a brow arched on his pale forehead and Evelyn bit the inside of her cheek but nodded to confirm. Legolas shook his head at her, laughing hysterically once as her cheeks puffed out and turned red. "You honestly believe Loriett is behind this plan?"

"What other explanation do you have?" she snapped at him. "I stole her betrothed. Her father and she had this wedding planned."

"Murder?" Legolas spoke again, quickly looking at her with narrowed eyes. He dropped his hands onto his hips as Evelyn remained silent. She knew it seemed extreme and beyond belief but she knew it had been them. Who else could it have been? "Do you honestly believe Aubrey and Loriett would have sent two men to kill you to gain me back? Are you dense, Evelyn?"

Evelyn looked taken back as he spoke to her and she shook her head haughtily, stamping her foot in annoyance, looking around the forest, extending her arms for exaggeration as she moved.

"Are you dense?" she retorted. "Who else would want to harm me, Legolas? Who else would want to kill me?"

"I do not know!" Legolas shot back, his voice full of anger as he spoke to her. Evelyn shook her head at hearing him before he moved around the horse, checking that all of their supplies were still in the leather carrier. "Maybe they have been following us? Maybe they knew who you were?" he suggested and Evelyn shook her head, standing the other side of the horse and looking at him.

"You and I both know that is nonsense," she hissed. "You asked who had sent them and they never told you, did they? They never said anything to you. They told you that someone had sent them. Someone is trying to hurt me but you are too blind to see who it truly is!"

"Stop this," Legolas demanded of her and she jutted her chin out stubbornly, her teeth clenched together as she spoke. "Just stop this. Your theory is founded by nothing, Evelyn. It has to be someone else."

"Why does it?" Evelyn asked of him quickly. "I told you before, Legolas. I told you that she did not like me and she has good reason not to."

"You are jumping to ridiculous conclusions," Legolas replied, his voice a bit calmer as he took a bite of bread, feeding his lurching stomach whilst Evelyn moved around the creature, her hand stroking it as she went and stood opposite the elf she was supposedly going to marry. "It could be anyone. Your father is Lord Elrond. Who knows who may have a vendetta against him? You are now related to King Aragorn of Gondor, alas, he is married to Arwen. There are always people out there who are willing to hurt others through their loved ones."

"My father sails for the immortal lands soon, Legolas. He has a lack of enemies along with Gondor. This is a time of peace, not revenge."

"You really do not intend to stop this, do you?" Legolas checked, arching a brow at her and she shook her head. He sighed and moved closer to her, reaching for her wrist gently. His fingers curled around the joint, holding it tenderly in his fingers as he looked down at it. Evelyn felt her pulse slow at his touch, the calming effect he was having on her making her blood cool.

"I know I am right, Legolas. I need you to believe me. I need you to see what is happening here."

"How can I?" Legolas whispered, his blue eyes never leaving her wrist. "Loriett and I have known each other for a while, my love. I find it difficult to believe that she could have done any of this."

"Maybe it was not her," Evelyn spoke. "Maybe her father is involved somehow. He is your father's closest advisors. I am sure her marriage to you meant a lot to him."

"Aubrey has lost nothing from this. He will continue to serve my father. I cannot understand any of this."

"I tire of arguing with you, Legolas," Evelyn whispered as the sun moved through the forest and Legolas looked down at her as she continued to watch the leaves on the floor move around in the gentle breeze. "I do not know what is happening between us. This is not how I imagined us living together. I thought that things would become easier after the war. They simply seem to have become harder."

"Evelyn, darling," Legolas whispered. "They will become easy."

"Will they?" Evelyn wondered. "It does not seem as if that is the way it will be."

"What do you wish to do?" Legolas asked, shrugging quickly. "We could travel back to Mirkwood or we could continue on with our journey. It is entirely your decision."

"Which do you consider the wise choice?"

"I am unsure," Legolas admitted. "I do not feel as though it is safe out here in the open. I long to protect you and I know I am capable of doing so but I do not want a repeat incident of what has happened."

"Then it seems Mirkwood is our only option." Evelyn said and Legolas briefly nodded in agreement, tucking his hair behind his ears, releasing Evelyn from his grip as she leaned against his chest, inhaling his scent and wishing that none of this was happening.

"When we return then Ada shall push us to plan the wedding. Does that trouble you?"

"Being married to you is something which will never bother me," Evelyn promised him in a whisper. "If we return to Mirkwood then I wish for my father to be there too. He may have the answers to our worries."

Legolas glanced back at her as she stood up straight and nodded to confirm what she had just said as his face continue to look on at her with puzzlement.

"My father has the gift of foresight. Perhaps he knows the reason behind our attack," she said in an optimistic tone. Legolas nodded stiffly to agree with her and he gripped her by the waist, helping her back onto the horse before settling himself behind her.

"I shall send word for Lord Elrond when we return to Mirkwood. We will tread cautiously around the situation, Evelyn. We cannot enter my realm with accusations as to what has happened."

"I do not intend to do that," Evelyn promised; her voice flat as she spoke to him. "But I still know what has happened is to do with them and I shall not consider otherwise unless a firm explanation is given."

"You are too stubborn," Legolas complained to her and she remained mute as they began to journey back to Mirkwood.


	28. Chapter 28

Evelyn had to admit that she was in awe of Mirkwood. Whilst Rivendell contained majestic waterfalls and rivers along with the grand House of Elrond, Mirkwood was understated, quiet and full of trees and nature. She looked along the path as Legolas followed her gaze, unable to hide his smile at seeing her look of appreciation.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Legolas checked from her and she nodded in agreement with him. She was at a loss for words and she had to admit that was rare for her. Normally she found plenty to talk about. "The trees cover the entranceway making it difficult to find. The people live in the trees, making homes and walkways to connect themselves. Of course, homes are also built on the ground but many prefer to be by the trees and right next to nature."

"It is lovely," Evelyn said back to him and he moved his hand up and down the side of her waist as he kept her held on the horse and she rested her head against his chest and took in the view of the sun shining through the canopies of the trees. The palace finally came into sight and Evelyn could not help but think how grander it was in comparison to the simple homes in the town.

It was large and made from stone, steps leading up to it at different angles. Elves with bows and arrows stood at each crevice, keeping look out. Large wooden doors showed the main entrance way which was covered in ivy along with the rest of the castle. It was large, there was no denying it.

Legolas slowed his horse before jumping down. He didn't gain the chance to help Evelyn down before he heard footsteps rushing towards them. He looked over his horse, the sight of Lord Elrond sweeping to their side coming into his vision.

"Evelyn," Elrond said her name quickly as Legolas continued to hold her by the waist after helping her down. Evelyn blinked profusely, allowing her father to hold her tightly to him, his hand cupping the back of her head as her cheek rested against his chest and the cloth of his robes. His eyes closed in contentment, simply glad that he had his daughter back by his side.

"Ada...what brings you here?" Evelyn asked, stepping back from him as he noted a small bruise forming on her knuckles, his delicate touch skimming over it as Legolas continued to watch the scene.

"I saw what happened," Elrond spoke. "Your choice to come back here was a wise one. I decided to come and wait for you, my daughter."

"We were ambushed," Legolas spoke and Elrond turned his gaze onto the blonde haired elf, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at him.

"I would hardly describe 'ambushed' as the correct word to use," Elrond decreed to Legolas before his dark eyes moved back to his daughter and the pair of them looked at each other in understanding. Evelyn's eyes widened as she continued to look at her father, silently pleading for him to believe her about the culprit.

"Someone planned this," Elrond spoke quickly. "I want to know who."

"Aye, as do I."

Legolas instantly bowed his head as King Thranduil moved down the steps of his home, his hands behind his back and his eyes roaming over the couple as Legolas watched his father make his way towards him.

"Yes, Lord Elrond informed me of his vision. Someone was sent to harm you, my dear Evelyn," Thranduil said, his blue eyes looking at her with sincere concern. "I do hope no harm came to you."

"No, my Lord," Evelyn said, curtseying slightly out of politeness and Elrond rested his hand onto the small of her back, knowing full well that Thranduil planned to dismiss her from their presence so the males could speak of the matter. "Fortunately Legolas is an excellent swordsman as well as bowman."

"Yes," Thranduil agreed, pride taking hold of him as he smiled softly at his only son, resting his hand onto his shoulder. "He is, is he not?"

"Perhaps we should take this discussion inside?" Legolas suggested.

"Alas, we should," Thranduil agreed. "I believe the Lady Evelyn could do with some rest. No doubt the past day has been treacherous for her and draining. I can have a maid show her to her room."

"That is not needed," Legolas shook his head, looking at her. "I shall show her."

"No," Elrond interrupted quickly, knowing he had more authority than Legolas when it came to this matter. "I wish to walk my daughter to make sure for myself that she is fine."

Neither Thranduil or Legolas challenged him and Evelyn knew it was pointless to tell them that she did not need rest. She didn't need to sit and do nothing. She longed to challenge Loriett of her view but it would not be allowed.

Elrond kept his hand on her back, guiding her forwards and up the steps.

"It has to be her, Ada," Evelyn spoke softly once they were inside and Elrond sternly looked at her as he moved effortlessly down the hallways.

"Not here, Evelyn," he warned her, knowing that they needed to be behind closed doors. She bit down on her tongue until they finally came to the guest wing. The room was spacious and a fire was already roaring inside of it. Yes, it was not as finely decorated as the house of Elrond but it was still quaint, containing all the necessities needed.

"What they said was a sure enough sign," Evelyn said once Elrond shut the door and she commenced her nervous pacing up and down the side of the bed. Elrond stood by the fireplace, watching her as his hand rested around his chin and he thought deeply. "They said that someone close to home had brought them to me, Ada. Who else could it be? They are the only ones who I have angered."

"I am aware," Elrond said. "But this is not a matter which we can instantly bring up. Thranduil is close friends with Aubrey. We must tread carefully."

"I am tired of being silent on the matter!"

"Evelyn!" Elrond scolded her. "Do not jump into conclusions which you do not know are certain."

"You believe me though, do you not, father?" Evelyn pleaded, slumping to her bed, tiredness taking hold of her body as Elrond moved to stand before her, bending down and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I have faith in you. I tried to see who sent them but they were clouded from my vision. They are skilled at hiding in the shadows, Evelyn."

"So you do not know for certain?"

"No, my dear," Elrond said, his voice quiet. "I must go and speak with Legolas and Thranduil of the incident. You should stay here and rest. I shall check up on you later."

"Fine," Evelyn reluctantly agreed and he kissed her on the top of her head before sweeping from the room.

Evelyn moved from the bed, walking around the room and looking out the small window onto the trees before her. Her father had hardly been gone before another knock on the door sounded.

"Enter!" Evelyn called out, hoping Legolas had come to her. She turned around as the door slowly creaked open and her eyes widened at the sight which she was greeted with. He stood before her, a small smile on his face and his eyes lightening up at the instant discomfort which he had placed her in as he closed the door.

Evelyn instantly moved back to the wall, crossing her arms as he laced his fingers together and looked around her room before his gaze settled on her, roaming over her figure before he spoke.

"King Thranduil informs me that you shall be staying here whilst Prince Legolas resides on the other side of the castle," his voice spoke in a cold tone, crystal clear as Evelyn continued to watch him. "He also wants me to tell you that dinner is to be served at seven this evening. He hopes everything is...to your taste."

"You can send my warmest regards back to the King and inform him that the room is splendid." Evelyn said, taking in his complexion as he chuckled at hearing her, shaking his head as a tut noise escaped his lips.

"Terrible incident in the forest; wasn't it?" he spoke to her. "Imagine, some people...and men at that...would want to hurt such a beautiful Lady of Rivendell."

"Odd," Evelyn simply agreed. "I do not think we have met properly before."

"And I do not think we need to stand on ceremony, my Lady," he spat back at her and Evelyn recoiled further at his tone. "You know who I am and I know who you are."

"Well, I am glad that has been established," Evelyn said. "Now, if you do not mind I would like to freshen up before dinner."

"Oh, I do mind," he told her quietly. "You see, you are causing me an issue. Your big mouth and terrorised thoughts are not helping me."

"So it was you," Evelyn concluded. "I knew it."

"But your dear Legolas doesn't, does he?" Aubrey spoke to her. "You do not understand how you have annoyed me so. My daughter loved him. She was to marry him."

"That is not my fault," Evelyn shook her head. "I do not care if I have taken away some kind of privilege which you would have gained."

"You silly girl," Aubrey hissed at her. "You do not know what I had planned and now it has been ruined...for now, anyway."

"Is that a threat?" Evelyn wondered, her chin jutting out as she watched him and he chuckled at hearing her brave tone.

"Call it what you want," he assured her. "No good will come from your stay here."

"I have had enough," Evelyn said. "You have said enough and I am going to Legolas."

"I think not," Aubrey snapped at her, intercepting her before she could move to the door, his arm wrapping around her waist as he dragged her backwards, his hand covering her mouth to muffle her screams. She groaned as she felt her body make contact with the wall and he moved his mouth close to her ear.

"You see," he whispered, "I am not just an elf. I come from a mother who happened to know of the deep arts. The power to bewitch people...get them to do my will. And so I shall have to do something about you."

Evelyn tried to force him from her as she squirmed under his hold and he slowly moved into his pocket, grabbing a glass bottle from it and holding it in front of her face. She cringed at seeing it as he pulled the stopper from it and turned her around, holding her against his chest as he pressed the bottle to her mouth. She pursed her lips, stopping him from progressing before he quickly grabbed her nose, closing it as her mouth opened and the liquid poured down her throat.

"Now, you will not tell anyone anything else about this. You will never mention that this conversation happened. Slowly, it will drive you mad. Your mind will be lost and Legolas will not recognise his love. You will be a shadow of your former self and he will cast you out. Only then will I have my time."

He pushed her from him as she choked on the drink and she fell to the ground, her limbs becoming numb as the liquid moved through her veins. Aubrey sighed, grabbing her from the ground swiftly, dropping her to her bed, her head resting on the pillows as he watched her sleep, a grin forming on his lips as he thought about what was to come.

...

A/N: So excited I got to 100 reviews! Brilliant! Anyway, so much more to come, like Aubrey and his master plan and also Legolas being blind! So, thanks to Theta-McBride, Aranel Mereneth and Ortholeine for reviewing the previous chapter!

Do let me know what you guys think!


	29. Chapter 29

Evelyn awoke, her body drained and her head pounding as she dropped her hand to rest against her forehead and she blinked quickly, adjusting to the light which was pooling into her room from the setting sun. Sitting up, she looked around her empty room and wondered what had just happened to her. She didn't remember going to sleep. She didn't even remember getting to her room.

She tried to recall what had happened from entering Mirkwood and being greeted by her father and the King. Retracing her steps she remembered speaking to her father when he had escorted her to the room. She had told him of her fears of Loriett and her plotting. But then it had not been Loriett who had entered her room. It had been her father.

Evelyn stood up, grabbing the post of the four poster bed to keep her balance. Shaking her head and closing her eyes she remembered her drinking something and then slowly falling to sleep. He had poisoned her mind. He had put some sort of enchantment on her.

"Evelyn," a soft voice came from the door as Evelyn rushed across to the piece of wood, eager to see Legolas. "Are you in there?"

She flung the door open and saw Legolas stood there. He had changed into a silver tunic and a simple silver crown now occupied his head as he looked regal in front of her. He smiled softly at seeing her face, his hands moving to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch as she began to speak.

"Legolas," she sighed his name. "Where have you been?"

"I have been with my father. He has been informing me of the ways of Mirkwood ever since I left the woodland realm. I have to admit that it has been nice spending time with him. I have not been able to do that since I was a younger boy." Legolas smiled softly, moving his hand from her chin and grabbing hold of her hand, drawing her back into the room and closing the door.

"I did come to check on you earlier but you were sleeping. I did not want to disturb you, you do not mind, do you?"

"No," Evelyn answered automatically. "Legolas...something happened earlier..." Evelyn said and Legolas arched a brow in her direction, sitting on the edge of the bed with her by his side and she tried to speak to him.

"What is it?" Legolas asked from her and she opened her mouth. The words formed in her head. The sentences flowed as she told him what had happened when Aubrey came into her room. But she couldn't say anything. Nothing was falling from her lips about the incident. Legolas looked at her, worry in his eyes as Evelyn panicked.

"No," she whispered. "Legolas...earlier...believe me...please...I..."

"Evelyn, you are worrying me, my love," Legolas admitted to her and she snapped her hand from his and stood up, pacing along the room as her hands ran through her hair and her eyes watered in frustration. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes!" Evelyn snapped. "Something is the matter, Legolas. I...he...you have to believe me."

"Believe you about what?" Legolas wondered; remaining seated as Evelyn turned to stare at him. He knew something was wrong with her. The look on her face was enough to tell him that she was not alright but he had no idea what was wrong with her.

"It...oh good grief...I cannot say it! I cannot say anything about the matter!"

"Evelyn, calm down," Legolas urged her, standing up and moving to stand opposite her, stretching his hands out to grasp hold of her shoulders, bending down to look her in the eye. "Whatever is the matter? You need to speak to me if you expect me to understand."

"I am trying to in case you have not noticed," Evelyn hissed in response. Legolas remained mute as she spoke to him, his eyes widening as Evelyn pushed him away from her and continued to move by herself through the room. "I cannot say it, Legolas. I cannot tell you."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I cannot!" Evelyn snapped, wanting to expand more but her tongue not allowing her the pleasure of doing so. Her body shook as Legolas contemplated leaving her for a moment to go and see Lord Elrond. He may be able to help with the incoherent state which he found his daughter to be in.

"Evelyn, you are worrying me," Legolas admitted and she shook her head, dejectedly falling to sit back down on the bed, unable to do anything else as she dropped her head into her hands, her body shaking. Legolas stood the other side of the bed, looking at her with worry. He couldn't explain anything what was happening. None of it made sense to him. What had happened to her when she had been by herself and sleeping?

"Just leave me be, Legolas," Evelyn said in a whisper. She couldn't tell him. She needed time apart from him to consider what had happened and what Aubrey had done to her.

"I am not going anywhere," Legolas snapped back at her, his voice full of determination. "Not when you are in a state like this."

"No," she replied. "Legolas, just leave me for a while. I need time on my own."

"Evelyn," Legolas said, sitting by her side quickly, his hand resting on the small of her back, his thumb moving in soothing circles as her head remained firmly buried in her hands. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"Perhaps," Evelyn managed to speak in a small voice. She could not let him win. She could not keep speaking like she had been doing for the fear that Legolas would think her mad. "Maybe I should rest for a while longer...my thoughts are not compatible."

"Yes," Legolas quickly agreed although still hesitant with his response. He didn't know what to think about the scene which had just played before his eyes. He cared not to think about it but he knew he must. "Why not try and sleep for a while longer, Evelyn? Then we will talk and you may feel better."

"That may be for the best," Evelyn agreed, knowing that she wasn't going to go back to sleep. "Is there any chance that you can send Ada to me? I wish to speak with him for a moment."

"Of course," Legolas agreed hastily, nodding his head at her before he bent down again and kissed her softly on the forehead, closing his eyes as she did the same. His lips on her skin didn't feel like they normally did and Legolas felt the same. He removed himself from her, his hand quickly squeezing hers before he left the room and Evelyn allowed the tears to instantly flow from her eyes. She didn't know what else to do. She was well aware that crying would solve none of her problems but it was the only thing which she wanted to do at that moment in time.

She sniffed loudly, rubbing her hand over her eyes to wipe away the moisture. It did not take long before the door opened once again without a knock. Elrond moved into her room, his eyes wide and showing concern as he found Evelyn's gaze.

"Daughter," Elrond said. "Legolas informed me that you were not well. Whatever is the matter?"

"Ada...I cannot tell you...it is not that I chose not to but I cannot, physically I am not able to say."

Elrond watched her for a moment as she stood up and moved to stand in front of him. Elrond took hold of her hands inside of his, wondering what she was speaking of.

"Something has happened, has it not?"

"Yes."

"And you cannot say, can you?"

"No."

"I see," Elrond whispered as Evelyn began to cry once again, fearing that he did not see or understand anything which she was going through. "Come here, daughter." Elrond spoke and enveloped Evelyn into his arms. She rested against him, his hold the only thing which she could find comforting as he tried to think about what was happening.

"I can feel myself losing him, Ada," she whispered. "I know that he must think I am mad but I am not. He knows something is wrong and I cannot tell him what."

"Legolas shall never abandon you. The love which elves share is eternal and never leaves." Elrond promised, stroking her hair down her back as she sniffed against his chest. "I shall find out what is happening, Evelyn. You have my word."


	30. Chapter 30

"I think that I can see what has happened yet I cannot see who has done this to you," Lord Elrond informed Evelyn as he sat on the chair in the corner of her room and she knelt on the floor by his feet, her arms folded over his lap as she rested her head on them, her father stroking her hair flat as she remained silent, unable to speak through her hoarse voice as her eyes remained burning from the amount of crying which she had found herself to be doing.

"Some kind of spell has been placed on you, I believe that is obvious. And this is not just any normal spell, dark magic, I believe," Elrond spoke to her and she longed to confirm what he was saying but she was unable to do so. Keeping herself quiet, she simply remained limp on the floor whilst Elrond racked his brain, knowing who his daughter thought it would be.

"And if it is who I think it is then we need to tread carefully, Evelyn," Elrond warned her. "Magic is not something to be taken lightly. I have yet to understand how to approach the subject. King Thranduil would not believe us if we were to go and simply accuse his advisor of being trained in the deep arts."

"What do you suggest I do?" Evelyn managed to ask, her voice hoarse and Elrond leaned forwards, his hand moving under her chin, gently drawing her gaze up to look at him and she did so, concern still in her eyes and he dropped his lips to kiss her on her forehead as she stared up to him.

Her father had always had the answers when she was younger. He had always been the one she had ran to and cried to. She felt like a child once again.

"You cannot act like you did in front of Legolas," he warned her and she sighed haughtily, her own hand running through her hair as she closed her eyes and Elrond moved his fingers to her cheek, keeping her gaze on him as he continued to talk. "If you act rash around him then he will not know why. He will think you have lost your mind and he will lose you. We both know that. I believe you of what is happening and I will speak to Legolas and voice my concerns."

"He will not listen," Evelyn said pessimistically. "He cannot see Loriett in a bad light."

"But he cannot deny the evidence when it is placed before him like you are, my love," Elrond spoke. "If he continues to ignore me then...I would not know what to do, Evelyn. I would have you come back to Rivendell for the final days with me. I would keep you safe."

"Ada," Evelyn complained, shifting on her knees and looking up to her father. "I cannot leave him. You have to make him believe you. I cannot lose him."

"And I cannot force his opinion," Elrond warned her cautiously. "I will find a way to reverse what has happened to you...perhaps...there is one way if my gift of foresight does not evade me."

"And what would that be?" Evelyn asked as Elrond took both of her hands into his, holding tightly onto her as he saw the sadness in her face. The Battle for Middle Earth was supposed to be the hardest thing which she had to go through. It was supposed to be a happy ending now, like Arwen and Aragorn. But, this was no fairytale they found themselves in.

"The White Wizard still walks Middle Earth, I believe," Elrond informed her. "His magic is superior to many. It is possible for him to aid if I can find him. In the meantime I shall attempt to uncover this myself."

"Just be careful, Ada," Evelyn warned him, wanting to do nothing more than tell him of how dangerous Aubrey really was and what he could so. "I do not want to see you harmed."

"Daughter," Elrond smiled; the pull of his lips small. Her concern over him was welcome but unnecessary. Lord Elrond had been alive for many years and he knew of the different men, elves and dwarves which wandered their world. "You need not worry for me. Now, would you like me to go and speak with Legolas?"

"Please," she simply said and moved from his feet, standing on her own as Elrond stood up tall, his fingers stroking the sides of her neck as he looked at her.

"Do not leave your room," he urged her. "Please, stay here and do not go looking for trouble. I will return to you."

"As you wish," she said meekly and tiredly, removing herself from her father's hold and sitting back on the bed, perched on the edge of it and waiting for him to leave. A stern nod escaped his head before he left her in the room, making his way to the hall which he had seen Legolas in previously.

...

The Prince of Mirkwood stood on the balcony outside the receiving room, looking over the trees and onto the kingdom which would one day become his. But that was not the thought which was currently worrying him. No, he had a larger problem in the form of his Evelyn. His loving betrothed who had been a quivering wreck in front of him.

A part of his heart had broken slightly as he had seen her. Her face was full of fear and her words had made no sense to him. He did not know what had come over her. He had pretended that she was clearly delusional from a lack of energy and that rest would fix the issue which she had. He hoped that when he returned he would find her fresh and awake. Perhaps it had all been a dream. He knew not.

"Legolas."

He turned around at his name being called and his light eyes fell into the dark ones of Lord Elrond who was walking towards him, his face stern and full of concern. His look was enough to tell Legolas that something was not right. He could see that much.

"Have you been to her?" Legolas wondered and Elrond nodded in agreement.

"She is not well," he spoke quickly. "I believe some kind of spell has been placed on her. It is something which is dark, Legolas. I know that much."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am not blind," Elrond hissed quickly. "She is unable to speak of something which has happened to her. I fear for her and what has happened."

"Do you have any idea what has happened?" Legolas asked, pushing a hand through his flowing blonde hair and Elrond eyed him with caution, knowing that he should tell him but simply knowing that he would not believe anything which he would say to him. Legolas was stubborn on certain matters but that was not what Elrond needed at that moment in time.

"I have a speculation," Elrond confirmed with a tight nod. "But I need you to assure me that you shall remain calm when I tell you."

"I have an idea where this is heading," Legolas complained in a drawl but he did remain quiet, turning away from Elrond and his stare and leaning back against the metal railing, looking onto Mirkwood as he closed his eyes.

"Then you should know that I take no pleasure in telling you of this," Elrond clarified. "I fear someone close to your father has done this to Evelyn. Some kind of magic has been placed on her to stop her from speaking to you of it."

"Why would anyone want to put her under a spell?" Legolas asked, still confused to the events. "What does it gain?"

"I think it stops her from talking of Loriett and Aubrey," Elrond said, daring to mention their names and Legolas winced at hearing him, his eyes scrunching up and his head bowed. "The attack on her was not random. It was planned and even I cannot see who it was. I think the magic placed on her is to stop her from speaking of the attack."

"You are not sure?" Legolas checked and Elrond shook his head as the Prince turned to look at him.

"How can I be sure when she is unable to speak of the event?" Elrond checked. "But I believe that may have happened. I wish to bring Gandalf here. His powers are beyond anyone's and I have faith in him."

Legolas took a moment to think, a nod escaping his head.

"If you think that is what it will take to make her safe once again," Legolas agreed with Elrond.

"It will take more than that at this moment in time," Elrond warned him. "I believed my daughter when she spoke of her doubts of Loriett and Aubrey."

"I still struggle to see it," Legolas admitted and Elrond grimaced. "I find it difficult to believe."

"How can you?" Elrond snapped. "All of this has happened ever since she met them, Legolas. Surely you can see that?"

"I have known Aubrey since I was small. He is my father's closest friend and Loriett is good," Legolas replied and Elrond suppressed the urge which overcame him to roll his eyes at hearing the younger elf speak in such a naive manner. "They would never wish Evelyn ill."

"Until Gandalf arrives then we do not know for certain," Elrond humoured him. "Yet you know Evelyn. You do love her, do you not?"

"Of course."

"Then trust her," Elrond pushed him. "She is upset that she may lose you. She does not know what to do about the predicament. I have left her in her room worrying and it is overtaking her. She needs you, Legolas. She needs you to go and comfort her. She needs you to believe her. She is the one you are marrying. She is the one you love."

Legolas remained silent, listening to Elrond's words as his mind clouded with different thoughts, none of them comprehensible to him. He didn't know what to do. He did not know what was happening.

"Promise me that you will stay by her side," Elrond pushed him, needing his word on the matter. A feeble agreement would not suffice or ease him. "Promise me that you will not leave her. She needs you with her. She needs you to understand."

"I will not leave her," Legolas whispered. "I could not leave her if I tried. I love her, Lord Elrond. If...she needs me...then I will be there for her."

"But you still doubt me," Elrond mumbled, shaking his head and watching as Legolas shifted uncomfortably under his stare. He didn't know what to do with himself and that much was obvious.

"I doubt the entire situation which we find ourselves in," Legolas decided to say. "But I cannot deny that Evelyn was not herself when I went to see her. Something must have happened, surely."

"Alas, that is true," Elrond confirmed. "Regardless, we must stand by her. She is my daughter and she has been hurt."

"I will go to her," Legolas said. "Try to talk to her about this entire mess of a situation which we are in."

"She cannot speak of it," Elrond interrupted him before he could say anymore. "She cannot speak of whatever has happened to her. Just sit with her, tell her that you understand even if you do not."

"You wish for me to lie to her?" Legolas arched a brow, adjusting the silver tunic which covered his body and Elrond shook his head solemnly.

"No. I just wish for you to comfort her." Elrond decreed.

Legolas nodded in agreement, moving past Elrond without another word as the Lord of Rivendell watched him leave, an intent look on his face as he did so.

Legolas moved with haste down the corridors, ignoring the faces as he passed and simply remaining intent on finding Evelyn again.

Elrond stood where he was, allowing the fresh air to enter his body as he closed his eyes, his ears pricking up as he heard what sounded like the noise of a slamming door. Turning on his heel, he looked behind him, a sudden chill moving down his spin as his eyes roamed from left to right. He could tell that something was not right. He just did not know truly what was wrong.

...

Legolas knocked on Evelyn's door but opened it slightly before she had the chance to answer him. Once he was sure she was decent he entered the room, looking at her as she held a book in her hand and curled up on the armchair, her skirts dangling over the side of it and onto the floor. She had a blanket draped over her arms and her eyes were fixed on Legolas.

He could tell she had been crying for her eyes were red and her cheeks were full of colour.

"Your father came to me," Legolas informed her before he closed the door. "He told me of his suspicions as to what has happened."

"And do you believe him?" Evelyn whispered. She knew that he didn't. She was aware of what he thought. His beloved Loriett could do no wrong in his eyes and that meant her father could not.

"I do not know what to believe," Legolas admitted sadly. "I am not blind. I can see that you are not well, that much is obvious."

"I suppose that is a better answer than the one which I had expected to receive," Evelyn admitted, closing her book and dropping it onto the floor. "I had expected you to firmly not believe me."

"No," Legolas shook his head. "I just wish you could tell me what it is that has happened."

"I wish that too," Evelyn whispered, welling up again as Legolas moved towards her, easily scooping her from the chair in his arms before taking her seat, settling her back into his lap as she rested her head on his shoulder and his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. "I love you, Legolas."

"And I you," Legolas responded in a whisper, kissing her cheek. "Always and forever."

...

Aubrey stood outside the door of the Lady of Rivendell's room, his ears intent on listening to what was happening. He shook his head as he heard the Prince of Mirkwood comfort her. It mattered not. None of them had any evidence that it was he who placed the spell upon her. Turning around, he walked back down the corridor, his hands behind his back as a small smirk moved onto his face. Rounding the corner, he became startled when he saw the Lord of Rivendell stood before him, his face one which was unreadable yet his eyes contained anger.

"Lord Elrond," Aubrey spoke slowly. "What a surprise."

"You say it as if it is not a pleasant one," Elrond said and Aubrey shrugged.

"I hear your daughter is unwell."

"Yes," Elrond confirmed. "But I do not worry. I trust she will get better in time. I have asked for the White Wizard to come and see her. I trust he can explain the predicament."

Elrond watched as Aubrey's expression faltered for a moment and then the smile moved back to his face and Elrond instantly knew. He knew that he had been behind whatever had happened to his daughter.

"Well, that is good." The absence of sincerity was in his voice as Elrond nodded and moved away before the urge to murder the elf came upon him. He had no proof. He would wait. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

"Yes. It is," he whispered as Aubrey turned in the opposite direction, his plotting mind working already.

...

A/N: So thank you to Aranel Mereneth, Ortholeine, TS17isme, KrystylSky, Theta-McBride and SkittleMachine for reviewing!

Let me know what you think guys!


	31. Chapter 31

Evelyn sat up straight on the lap of Legolas, her hand resting on his cheek and her fingers roaming his pale skin there as he stared back at her, his own hands resting gently on her waist as he searched her gaze slowly, wishing for her to tell him the full truth of what had happened. The two of them remained silent, unusual contentment falling on them as Legolas moved his hand to rest on top of hers, his fingers entwining into hers before he drew her hand from his skin, pressing her knuckles against his lips and kissing them tenderly.

He tried to think of something to say, longing to soothe her and calm her, assure her that everything would be fine. But words escaped him. Words could not help the situation which they found themselves in.

"You know that I love you," Evelyn spoke again. She didn't think she would ever stop saying it as long as she found herself in the predicament she was in. She needed his reassurance. She needed his touch and his soothing words. She had never felt so needy in her entire life.

"I know," Legolas whispered. "And you need not worry. I may disagree with most things you say and your stubborn attitude may annoy me to the point of anger...yet...I will never leave you. I will never leave you alone. I cannot."

She looked at him for a moment, seeing a new side to him. A side which she would not forget anytime soon. The longing and passion there was evident. She knew that he loved her. She just worried she would forget it.

Reaching forwards, she pressed her lips against his, tenderly to commence with as he moved his mouth against hers, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers as his arms moving fully around her waist, drawing her tighter against his body as she moaned against him, allowing her mouth to part as she moved her upper half to move against his, her hands holding on to the side of his neck.

"Evelyn," Legolas gasped her name as the parted for a moment and she moved her legs either side of his lap, her skirt hitching around her thighs as she made the movement.

"What?" she wondered, moving her lips to his neck as she bunched her hands into his tunic and his eyes moved back into his head as he lost all thought of concentration, his hands roaming up and down her back. She pulled back for a moment, looking into his eyes and he shook his head.

"We cannot, Evelyn," he replied. "It is neither the time nor the place."

"Why ever not?" Evelyn muttered.

"Because we are expected for dinner soon and both of us know that we have to wait until marriage."

"To be proper?" Evelyn checked and Legolas nodded, leaning back from her as she arched a brow in his direction, her eyes wide and full of some kind of rejection. Evelyn remained silent as Legolas dropped down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Yes, to be proper," he confirmed. "Evelyn, believe me, I would love nothing more than to sit here with you and continue...but we both know that it is not the way it should be..."

"Nothing is the way it should be," Evelyn grumbled, giving in and simply resting her head on his chest, her hands on his stomach and he looked down at the top of her dark curls. He slowly dropped his lips to kiss her hair tenderly and then looked up as he heard footsteps approach the doorway.

"Evelyn!" Legolas hissed to her and she listened intently whilst sliding from his lap, moving across the room and fixing the skirts to her gown and tucking her hair behind her shoulders as the knock echoed through the room. Legolas jumped up, moving to the door, his hand resting on her back for a moment as he made his way to the piece of wood.

"King Thranduil requests your presence for this evening's meal, Prince Legolas. He also hopes the Lady Evelyn shall be able to join."

Legolas nodded to the guard who had been sent and then closed the door again, resting against the wood and sighing loudly as he closed his eyes for a moment. Evelyn watched him for a moment, her brow raised as she waited for him to say something to her.

"We had best go for dinner," Legolas told her. "Are you up to dining in the presence of my father this evening?"

"Just promise me that you will not leave me if he asks me something which I cannot answer," Evelyn mumbled, running her hand along her arm which was prickling with small bumps, nerves coursing through her veins as Legolas chewed the inside of his cheek, sweeping forwards to her.

A nervous smile played on his lips; "I will not abandon you. Worry not, my love."

"We should go then," Evelyn managed to speak and Legolas took hold of her hand, placing it on his arm before he led her through the kingdom, walking through the airy corridors made of stone until they reached the grand hall. The guards pushed the doors open and Evelyn's eyes roamed around her as she took in the hall. It was decorated with multiple tapestries, golden furniture scattered around. Silver bowls and cups sat on the large wooden table which was already occupied.

Evelyn felt her heartbeat falter as she saw him sat beside King Thranduil, his eyes locked on the King who was looking at his son and his betrothed as they spoke in hushed tones. Lord Elrond sat opposite Aubrey, his eyes turning to watch his daughter, making sure she was coping. Loriett had her seat next to her father, her head held high and her eyes never leaving Legolas.

"Legolas, son," Thranduil said, bowing his head to his child as he held out Evelyn's seat for her, deciding it would be proper to sit her next to her father. "And Evelyn, my dear, Lord Elrond informs me that you were ill earlier."

"Yes," Evelyn admitted. "Something has come over me, I believe." She tactfully said, glancing across to glare at Aubrey who never flinched at her stare. Legolas took his seat next to Evelyn as Elrond reached for his daughter's hand under the table.

"I do hope that it is nothing serious," Aubrey said, his voice laced with pretence which only Evelyn could pick up on along with her father.

"Well, I have called the White Wizard to come to her," Elrond said quickly and Aubrey looked across to him. He tried to keep the smirk from his face, knowing what was soon to happen in the Great Hall. A disaster in the making. However, he was determined that to have fun before that time came.

"Gandalf?" Thranduil checked. "Why would he be needed?"

"His magic is far beyond that of a normal healer," Elrond spoke, his voice loud in the stone room as he looked across to Evelyn and she back at him. "We only want the best for our children, do we not?"

"Gandalf shall be welcomed here," Thranduil declared. "I see no issue with him being here. When does he arrive?"

"Hopefully in the next few days." Elrond nodded and Legolas picked up an apple, chewing on it slowly as Thranduil took a piece of meat from the platter before him and placed it on his plate.

"The White Wizard is very intelligent," Aubrey decided to talk. "I am sure he can determine the Lady Evelyn's situation within a moment of his arrival."

"That is what I am hoping," Legolas was the one to talk, his voice soft and soothing as he boldly took hold of Evelyn's hand which had been resting on the table. Thranduil watched the exchange between his son and the elf he was to marry and a small smile moved onto his face. Evelyn looked at him, not sensing Loriett's glare on her as the blonde female tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"And what is it that is the matter, Lady Evelyn?" she decided to ask, cautiously looking across to her and Evelyn managed to stare back. Loriett picked up a grape, dropping it into her mouth as she awaited an answer from the young elf.

"I am having a hard time in finding out what is wrong." Evelyn chose to say.

"So you do not know what is wrong?" Thranduil's brows furrowed together and Aubrey rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Well, you need to know what is wrong. What is the point in summoning the White Wizard?"

"Do not think me ignorant! I know exactly what is wrong," Evelyn snapped out loud, her voice brash and curt as all eyes on the table turned to her and watched her glare at Aubrey. Legolas looked between the two of them, the anger and pain evident in Evelyn's eyes as she watched the advisor. And that was when he knew. He realised what an idiot he had been. What a fool he had been.

"Calm down," Elrond mumbled to Evelyn, his hand moving to her cheek and drawing her gaze to him, his eyes wide and pleading with his daughter as she took a deep breath and nodded at him.

Loriett watched the entire incident and then looked to Legolas. She had never seen him so concerned before. His eyes had never widened and his mouth had never dropped when he spoke to her. He had never looked at her with such longing and worry. Her blood boiled at the mere sight of it.

"Perhaps a drink may help," Thranduil said, wondering what had possessed Evelyn as he clicked his fingers and the maid came running from the corner she was stood in, leaning over the table and taking hold of the large jug, pouring the water into Evelyn's goblet.

She managed a curt nod of thanks, picking the goblet up as Aubrey watched; his eyes wide and his wrist flicking from underneath the table as he silently spoke the words in his head and watched as she pressed the goblet to her lips, her mouth parting as the water tipped down her throat.

He contained the smirk on his face as she set the goblet back down to the table and looked back to Elrond, her gaze pleading.

"I apologise, Thranduil." Elrond decreed, standing up and offering Evelyn his hand. "I believe my daughter is unwell. She should not have come. I shall escort her back to her room."

"I shall come," Legolas said, jumping up and bowing to his father.

"Yes, perhaps it is for the best," Thranduil mumbled, eating more of his fruit as Elrond wrapped his arm around Evelyn's waist, leading her from the Hall as her head turned light and her vision blurred.

"Evelyn," Legolas said her name softly, noting how her hand had moved to her forehead, resting there and she stopped walking, coming to a halt in the corridor, her body unable to stay grounded as Elrond looked at her.

"Daughter," he said, his grip slackening as she finally felt her eyes roll back into her head and then the panic commenced. Legolas caught her under her arms as she tumbled downwards. Elrond bent down, grabbing her hands and instantly moving his fingers to her wrist, checking her pulse.

"Evelyn," Legolas snapped, easily hauling her upright and adjusting her in his arms, swooping an arm under her knees and knocking her into his hold. "Evelyn...my love..."

"She has a pulse," Elrond said. "It is steady and she breathes."

"What happened?" Legolas worried, tears begging him to flow down his cheeks and Elrond shook his head.

"We need to get her back to her chambers," Elrond said. "I shall look at her there."

Legolas nodded, carrying her limp body back to her room. Elrond held the door open; watching as Legolas rested her on the bed slowly, pulling down at her skirts to cover her modesty. Elrond knelt by the side of the bed, his hands moving down her face and neck as she remained sleeping.

"She has been placed to sleep," Elrond observed. "Some kind of poison...the water...was it laced?"

"We all drank from the same jug," Legolas shook his head after a moment's hesitation. He took a seat on the bed next to her, picking her hand up as Elrond thought for a moment. "It could not have been."

"It is possible for it to be laced without us knowing," Elrond said. "The Deep Arts...it has to be...it is the only explanation."

"Aubrey?" Legolas checked and Elrond nodded once.

"I struggle to think of it being anyone else," Elrond said. "This is too much! I should have taken her back to Rivendell as soon as she came here! I knew something was not right!"

"I shall go and speak to him."

"And say what?" Elrond snapped. "Your father would not believe you. There is no evidence. He would deny it and Evelyn cannot help us. We...there is nothing to do."

"There has to be something!" Legolas snapped. "Aubrey...he has to be reasonable about this."

"He has not been reasonable so far, has he?" the rhetorical question rested on Legolas's ears and he bowed his head, still holding onto Evelyn's hand. "I can keep her sleeping until Gandalf arrives. I shall give her the correct medicines and hopefully wake her."

"Hopefully?"

"I have never felt anything like this before, Legolas," Elrond whispered, his throat hoarse and his voice strained as he spoke to Legolas. "This is dark magic. This is something which worries me."

"All the more reason to go to Aubrey!" Legolas snapped and Elrond remained silent, standing up and sweeping his daughter's hair from her face.

"I shall go to him." Elrond decided. "However I shall not be held responsible for my actions."

Legolas watched as Elrond stormed from the room, determination evident on his face as he went and Legolas wondered if it was possible for blood to be spilled that night.

...

A/N: Next chapter, showdown between Elrond and Aubrey! Uh oh! Anyway, thank you to Ortholeine, Theta-McBride, gilmorefreak23, Moondapple18, KrystylSky, TS17isme, xX-MissyMoo-Xx, DibsonBrigan, SkittleMachine and Aranel Mereneth for reviewing! 10 reviews for one chapter feels pretty awesome!

So do let me know what you think, please?


	32. Chapter 32

It was a rare occasion for Lord Elrond to lose his temper. He prided himself on being level headed, managing to keep his thoughts to himself unless they needed to be spoken. He was calm in comparison to his wife who had a temper on her when she was certain she was right. It seemed his daughter had inherited that particular trait.

Moving through the castle, he kept his hands by his sides, balled into fists as his eyes glared straight ahead and he ignored the people who passed him. They bowed their heads out of curtsey, knowing that Lord Elrond was a nobleman. Everyone looked up to him and everyone knew how he had been involved in war before. He was an honourable elf, one not to be trifled with.

Elrond stormed back into the Great Hall, his eyes full of hatred as the door opened and revealed the three elves of Mirkwood sat round the table, the conversation in full flow as Elrond strode ahead, his robes flowing behind him before he stood behind the chair he had been sat at.

"Elrond," Thranduil spoke, his voice cautious as he saw his old ally look across to Aubrey who had his hands rested on the table, his face empty and showing no sign of emotion or guilt. He had dropped down in his seat, leaning back and waiting. "What is wrong, my friend?"

"Your advisor is what is wrong," he snapped back at Thranduil and Loriett looked startled, wondering what was happening before her eyes. She had an incline as to what it was and she had to admit that it did not bother her. The life of Evelyn did not bother her. The girl could live or die; it would not affect her in the slightest.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey wondered, shrugging nonchalantly and standing up, looking at Elrond from across the table. "Is this about your daughter?"

"What else would it be about?" Elrond bellowed; leaning forwards slightly, anger coursing through his body. "I do not know what you have done to her and I do not know what you have planned but I am warning you. I am warning you to leave her be and tell me what has happened!"

"What makes you think I have done anything to her?"

"She is currently passed out in her room! She has been poisoned," Elrond snapped and Thranduil's attention was caught. He stood up, looking between the two elves as he tried to catch up on the conversation.

"Calm down," Thranduil said. "She has been poisoned? When? How did this happen?"

"That is what I am trying to find out," Elrond spoke. "As soon as we left the hall she passed out and is not well. I think it is serious and I know that he has done something to her."

"How do you know?" Aubrey asked. "I did not serve her the wine. I did not give her the beverage so how can I have laced it. You are being foolish, Lord Elrond."

"Don't you dare!" Elrond yelled out, moving around the table, his pulse quickening as Aubrey pushed his chair backwards, the wood falling to the floor as Loriett jumped back, quickly moving away from the table and to the safety of a few spaces away. She watched as Elrond grabbed hold of him by the collar, dragging him towards the wall before slamming him against the wall.

"Elrond!" Thranduil snapped as Aubrey choked out a strangled cough, the air being knocked from him as Elrond's arm moved across his throat and Thranduil moved to stand behind his friend, his hand resting on Elrond's shoulder in warning.

"I know what you are doing to her. I know what you are trying to do and I will stop you. I will not let you hurt her. I am warning you to stay away."

"Elrond, that is enough," Thranduil said and Elrond shook his head, his hair swaying from side to side as he adjusted his grip on Aubrey, the man turning red beneath his grip and Elrond's eyes continued to glower.

"I did nothing," Aubrey spat out.

"Do not test me or it will be the last thing that you do."

"Elrond!" Thranduil shouted, his voice echoing through the Hall and the King grabbed his friend by the elbow, towing him from Aubrey who fell to the floor, his hand moving to his throat and wrapping around it, holding on tightly to the skin there as Elrond continued to glare at him.

"What is this madness?" Thranduil asked and Loriett rushed to her father's aid, dropping down to her knees and fussing around him, her eyes simply intent on him and she wondered if what Elrond was saying was true. Had her father gone that far? She looked at him, wondering what he was turning into. Yes, she may not care for Evelyn's life but she did not want to watch her own father become a monster before her own eyes.

"Your advisor has done nothing but harm my daughter ever since Legolas declared he was not to marry his daughter. The attempt on her life was down to him and now she is unable to speak of it...she is unable to talk about it...it is like some deep magic has been placed on her and now she has been poisoned."

Thranduil took a moment, listening to Elrond and taking in what he was saying. His eyes clouded over as thoughts turned into disbelief and he heard Aubrey snort, his finger pointing at Elrond with anger in full flow of his body.

"He is talking nonsense!" Aubrey snapped. "Why would I do that? You know me! I have been in your service for years! I would never be that upset enough to harm a fellow elf!"

"Liar," Elrond drawled, turning to look at Thranduil, the blonde's eyes were looking between the pair of them and he was bemused as to what was happening. All of this had happened so suddenly that he could not understand it one little bit. He bit down on his tongue, his hands moving behind his back as he took to walking through the room slowly, pondering what he had just seen.

"My King, I...why would I do this? And deep arts? I possess no knowledge of such a thing."

"Lord Elrond," Thranduil said, ignoring his advisor as Elrond arched a brow, moving closer to the King as he wondered back to Evelyn, his gift of foresight showing her lying on her bed, Legolas sat next to her and holding her tenderly.

"You are sure of this?"

"I believe Evelyn. She has often suspected your advisor and his daughter of attempting to sabotage her. She was sure it was them behind the assassination attack. She aired her concerns to Legolas but he defended them, stating that it was not possible for them to have done such a thing."

"You used the past tense," Thranduil said slowly and Elrond shrugged lightly, his eyes never leaving the back of Thranduil's head as the King continued his pondering, his thoughts turning unreasonable. He did not think it possible.

"I do not know what Legolas thinks anymore. He is confused. He just wants the truth now and Evelyn to himself."

"I shall go to him," Thranduil said and Aubrey stood up, Loriett holding onto his arm. Aubrey's eyes widened and he shook his head in sheer disbelief, standing tall and looking at his King.

"You cannot believe this, my Lord," Aubrey snapped out loud. "Why would I do this? Why would I do any of this?"

"I do not know," Thranduil admitted. "I confess that my mind is in a flurry of activity and I shall speak with my son about this."

"This is ludicrous," Aubrey muttered as Elrond glared at him but then swept from the room, Thranduil on his tail and Aubrey a step behind. Loriett watched the males leave the room, her eyes following them until they turned around the corner. If what was being proposed was true then Loriett wanted no part of it. She did not want to be held liable for her father's actions.

Yes, she may be a woman scorned but she did not want to have fury like one.

"Father," Legolas spoke as the door opened and Thranduil stepped in, Elrond pushing past him to get back to his daughter, standing beside Legolas and moving the back of his hand to her forehead.

"What is happening?" Thranduil asked from his son clearly and Legolas watched as Aubrey stood to his father's side, his eyes full of annoyance and anger as Thranduil stared at Evelyn for a moment.

"I believe she may have been poisoned," Legolas worried. "She became limp as soon as we left the Hall and she had drunk the water."

"I see," Thranduil said. "And what do you think this is?"

Legolas blinked profusely, shaking his head and sitting himself back down beside Evelyn, his fingers curling into hers as he glanced back to his father.

"Evelyn...she had her suspicions...all the time and I never listened to her but now as I see this happen...as I watch her suffer...I wonder if she was right." Legolas admitted, looking to Aubrey who shook his head quickly, his eyes rolling back into his head as he failed to believe what he was hearing.

"And where is the evidence?" he snarled. "What proof do you base these accusations on?"

"I believe my daughter." Elrond spoke up, standing tall.

"Your daughter is delusional!" Aubrey snapped at Elrond and the Lord of Rivendell shook his head. Thranduil turned his stern gaze to the man he had known all of his life. He couldn't have done this to her. He would never do anything to harm her deliberately. "She is paranoid and ridiculous! Is this what Mirkwood needs in a future Queen?"

"Watch what you say!" Legolas bellowed; standing up tall and moving around the bed, his glare never leaving Aubrey as the advisor remained strong under the bowman's imposing look. "Evelyn may be many things but that is not for you to determine! You shall not speak of her in that tongue again!"

"You know as well as I that she is crazy!" Aubrey retorted. "She has been incoherent recently and unreasonable. You two have argued many times!"

"That is none of your concern," Legolas said, his hands clenching into fists. "She has been right all along...I should have trusted her..."

"What?" Aubrey howled and Thranduil watched him. "My King, you cannot think that this is me."

"I do not know what to think," Thranduil admitted. "Until the White Wizard comes then my judgement is reserved."

"Father-"

"-No, Legolas," Thranduil interrupted his son before he could commence his pleading. "I have known Aubrey for years and I trust your judgement. I do not know what has happened here but I can see that Evelyn is ill and I shall have my best healers tend to her."

"Thank you," Lord Elrond simply spoke. At least the King hadn't full on rejected his proposition of what his advisor was. He was being cautious and Elrond expected nothing less regardless of what he really wanted.

"My King-"

"-My answer is final." Aubrey was silenced as Thranduil turned to glare at him, shake of his head moving from his body and Aubrey's cheeks puffed out and he shook his head, unable to believe what was happening. "Now, go and send for my healers. The Lady Evelyn needs tending to."

Aubrey said nothing but he did glower at Legolas who arched his brow in wonder. Turning on his heel, Aubrey swept from the room without a moment of hesitation, his footsteps loud as they banged against the floor. Thranduil kept his eyes on Evelyn as he moved to the bedside, bending down as Legolas once again resumed the holding of her hand, hoping that she could sense that he was there for her.

"Her pulse remains steady," Legolas informed his father and Elrond stood next to Thranduil, his head bowed and his eyes never leaving his daughter's body as he wondered what he become of her. "It is almost like she is sleeping peacefully. You would not think anything is wrong with her."

"We know that to be a lie," Elrond spoke up and Thranduil shook his head, closing his eyes before running his hand along the girl's forehead, feeling the warmth of her skin.

"I fail to believe any of this," Thranduil said. "She should be safe here in Mirkwood. She is to marry the Prince of the realm. How can harm come to her?"

"I know it is hard," Legolas said after a moment of thinking what to say to his father. He did wonder the same thing and he knew it was difficult to comprehend the culprit. "But Evelyn has been worried of Aubrey and Loriett...perhaps...I...I should have listened to her. I should have believed her. She is my betrothed and has trusted me the entire time. How could I be stupid?"

"You were blinded by trust," Elrond said through gritted teeth and Legolas shook his head, wiping the moisture which pooled in the corner of his eye.

"Alas, I shall be blind no more," he spoke down to Evelyn, his lips resting on her knuckles as he willed her to wake up for him.

...

A/N: Pretty overwhelming response to the previous chapter! Still more to come so worry not. In the meantime thank you to Aranel Mereneth, TS17isme, Annaismyname, Ortholeine, SkittleMachine, xX-MissyMoo-Xx, BlossomHunt, Theta-McBride, DibsOnBrigan, Guest and for reviewing!

Let me know what y'all think!


	33. Chapter 33

"You blame yourself for what has happened," Elrond mused, sitting in the corner of the room in the armchair, his fingers laced together and his eyes never leaving Legolas who was still sat on the edge of the bed, his hands roaming Evelyn's face, making sure she was still breathing and living.

The blonde turned his eyes to Elrond, his hair moving up and down his back as he nodded in agreement with what the elf had just spoken. Legolas sniffed and coughed, resting his free hand over his mouth before he spoke slowly, his words deliberate and soft.

"How can I not blame myself?" he asked from Elrond. "If I had listened to her then she would be awake and with us."

"It is not your fault," Elrond assured the young elf. He didn't want to soothe him or calm him but he had no time for Legolas becoming upset. It would help no one and would show weakness. The bowman had been through much in his past. Many creatures had been slain and he had shown them no mercy whilst he was completing his task. If only they could see him now. They would scoff at the weakness. They would squirm in their grave at what love could do to people.

"Your assurances fall on deaf ears," Legolas promised Elrond. "All I want is for this to be over with."

"That makes two of us," Elrond huffed, moving from his chair as his gift of foresight came to him, the scene of Gandalf riding up to the castle with haste. Sweeping from the room, he closed the door and stalked down the corridors with intent, moving to the large entrance hall where he stood and waited. It took all of two minutes for Gandalf to enter the hall, his eyes widening as he saw Elrond stood before him.

The Lord of Rivendell moved forwards, his arm outstretched as Gandalf made the same motion. The two men grabbed onto each other's hands, their free hands moving onto their arms in a distant embrace. Gandalf's gaze dropped down to look at Elrond who nodded at him, a small grateful smile moving on his face as he thought back to his daughter.

"How is she?" Gandalf asked, time for pleasantries appearing to be non-existent. Elrond shook his head, releasing Gandalf's grip and turning on his heel, walking down the hall with the White Wizard by his side.

"She remains the same," Elrond said. "She is in a deep sleep but her breathing is normal and she has a pulse. We do not know what is wrong with her. We worry she has been poisoned."

"And have you told King Thranduil of your suspicions?"

"I am afraid to say that I did lash out earlier. It was unexpected of me but I do not regret my actions. I am positive he is behind this."

"And what do you need me to prove?"

"I need you to show that deep magic has been used on her," Elrond said to him. "I cannot prove it was Aubrey, the King's advisor. The gift of foresight eludes me on that matter. I think he has concealed himself from me."

"You hope that I can find out?"

"You are a White Wizard, Gandalf. Your magic is powerful beyond means. I trust you more than anyone to find out what has happened."

Gandalf remained silent, his lips pressing into a tight line as he continued to walk beside Lord Elrond, his eyes roaming along the corridor. He had not been to Mirkwood for a long time. It was longer than he cared to remember and yet nothing seemed to have changed.

"You put a lot of faith in me."

Elrond arched a brow, taking a moment to observe Gandalf and he shook his head, disagreeing with him.

"I believe in you," Elrond chose to say. "You understand why I have such faith, Gandalf. I need for Evelyn to recover. I need for her to get better. She is my daughter."

The Wizard simply nodded at Elrond's words and the pair of them turned into her quarters. Legolas jumped from the bed, bowing respectably in front of the man he had been on a quest with. Gandalf bowed his head and moved to stand beside Legolas, looking down at Evelyn.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"A few hours," Legolas mumbled, shaking his head and pushing his hair behind his ear as he watched her for a moment, the rise and fall of her chest and the parting of lips drawing his attention.

"Right. And where is this Aubrey you speak of?"

"My father is with him in the library. The pair of them are speaking," Legolas said.

"Bring him to me," Gandalf demanded and the two elves looked at each other, wondering who would go first. Elrond clasped his hands in front of him, his brow rising as he watched Legolas and the younger of the two made his move to the door after a quick sigh.

The slamming of the door prompted Elrond to move round the bed, bending at the waist as Gandalf rested his hand on Evelyn's stomach, closing his eyes and taking a moment to think about what he was seeing.

"You are right," Gandalf spoke, his eyes peeling back open and he took his hand from her, moving his fingers to her neck, pressing down on the vein which ran there and he looked up to the ceiling, thinking one more time as Elrond soothed his daughter's hair, his fingers running through it as he waited patiently, willing for Gandalf to say something to him.

"She is under a spell," Gandalf muttered. "A powerful one at that. Not as powerful as Saruman, that much is apparent. But powerful, all the same."

"Will she make it?" Elrond wondered and Gandalf smiled across to the elf.

"I believe she will," he assured him. "I would like to consider myself powerful enough to rid her of the spell and wake her. The poison which flows through her veins is weakening her with every passing moment. It is slow but it is working, hence why you have not seen a difference in her. An elixir will be required. Elvish medicine is the best, is it not?"

"It is," Elrond agreed. "What is it that she needs?"

"I shall brew it," Gandalf told Elrond. "I do not consider you to be in a fit state to make such an elixir. As soon as I speak with this Aubrey character then I shall set about my work."

"Can you not brew it now?" Elrond pleaded with Gandalf. "I have spent the past few hours frantic with worry. I would like that to end now if possible."

Gandalf took a moment to consider the proposition but he did nod in agreement with Elrond and his request. He stood tall as the door snapped open and Legolas came hurtling in. He was followed by King Thranduil who managed to smile at the sight of Gandalf, moving to the White Wizard and wrapping his hand around his, drawing him closer for an embrace.

"It has been a long time, Gandalf," Thranduil said.

"I only wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"Alas, I wish the same," Thranduil admitted before looking behind him and towards Aubrey who was stood with his arms folded, his chin jutting out in stubbornness. They had no evidence. It was the word of the White Wizard against his. The King would believe him. They had known each other for years. He surely would not turn on him now.

"Aubrey, I presume?" Gandalf checked and the advisor nodded once.

"I would say that it is an honour to meet you," Aubrey spoke, his voice cold like ice as his eyes darted to Evelyn. "But, I am afraid I cannot say such a thing."

"Aye," Gandalf said. "The time of curtsey is not upon us. What did you use on the Lady Evelyn?"

Aubrey was taken off guard by the direct question. Blinking profusely he scoffed, unable to form words to speak back to Gandalf who had a brow arched and both of his hands on his staff and Elrond glowered, anger taking hold of his body for one more time that day.

"The White Wizard asked you a question," Legolas said, moving closer to Aubrey, ready to threaten him if needs be. He believed Gandalf. He had trust in Gandalf where Aubrey had lost any respect Legolas held for him.

"And I refuse to answer his ludicrous question!" Aubrey snapped and Thranduil arched a brow. "I would never-"

"-Save it," Gandalf interrupted, shaking his head. "We have a potion to brew to awake the Lady Evelyn."

"We?" Aubrey said and Gandalf nodded.

"Oh yes," he agreed. "I like a bit of company for these things."

Thranduil took a glance to Elrond who nodded once, following Gandalf from the room as the elder man's fingers wrapped around Aubrey's neck, guiding him from the room. The four of them left and Legolas's brows furrowed together. He did not know what they intended to do to the King's advisor but he was not concerned. As long as Evelyn awoke then he would be at peace once more. Only then would he consider killing Aubrey for what he had done.

Legolas settled on the bed next to her, resting his head against the wooden headboard and closing his eyes, his body protesting of tiredness but his mind not allowing him the luxury of sleep. He moved his arm, drawing Evelyn's body upwards, his arm snaking around her waist as her head lolled to rest on his chest and he kissed the top of her head, holding tightly to her as he heard tentative footsteps.

He peeled one eye open, ready to move suddenly as the door creaked open again. The light in the room dimmed due to the dying of the candles but the light was enough for him to recognise the silhouette on the wall. She closed the door quietly, turning back to look at Legolas who has his head cocked to the side in confusion.

She moved her hands up, pulling at the hood which rested on top of her head and she drew the material from her face, her golden curls tumbling down as her eyes found his and her stomach churned at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas wondered, his voice soft as if Evelyn would awake with him speaking too loudly.

"I came to see how you were faring. Lord Elrond made quite a scene earlier and I have been unable to speak to my father since."

"Your father has done nothing but cause trouble."

"You believe me to be ignorant to this fact?" Loriett wondered, her voice full of sarcasm as she moved through the room, standing in the corner of it and by the armchair. She remained stood, her eyes never leaving the sight on the bed and she wondered about the pair of them. She wondered what they had spent their spare time doing. She wondered what he felt when he kissed her. Was she really that special?

"That still does not answer my question," Legolas spoke. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see how she was," Loriett muttered. Why was she doing this? She didn't care. She had never cared. Her father had sent men to kill her and she was unbothered by that. What had changed?

"The White Wizard came," Legolas said, moving his blue orbs from Loriett and down to Evelyn, his fingers curling around her waist as he smiled. "He said she will be saved."

Loriett gritted her teeth together, her hands balling into fists by her sides as she glanced to the fireplace.

"I suppose that is good news," she spoke.

"It is," Legolas confirmed and watched her for another moment, wondering if she knew. He did not think that she was capable of this. Then again, he did not think that her father had been capable of it either.

"I know what you are thinking," Loriett told Legolas and he quirked a brow in her direction. "You want to know if I had any part in this."

Legolas remained silent as he listened to her and she finally sat down, looking to her shaking hands which rested on her lap and a small smile was still on her face. She shook her head, her curls bouncing from side to side as she thought about what was happening. Did she tell him? She knew that if she admitted it then she would be damned. He would never look at her in the same way again.

But he didn't look at her in the way she wanted anyway.

He didn't love her and he never would.

"I knew what Ada had planned when you announced that you two intended to go travelling through Middle Earth," Loriett confessed. "I knew and I did nothing to stop it. I told myself that I did not care. If anything it would be best if she was out of the picture. It would be best if you came back to Mirkwood...maybe you would care for me then..."

"It would be best to have her killed?" Legolas said; his voice short and curt as his content grew for her. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I do not know," Loriett admitted. "I do not care about her, Legolas. As far as I am concerned she stole you from me."

"You know that you never had me in the first place."

"I thought that you could learn to love me," Loriett hissed. "I thought that time would make you care about me...anyway...when you came back to Mirkwood, I thought that was it. I thought that there was no more that could be done."

"But there was."

"I did not know," Loriett said. "I had no idea that he would poison her...I mean...I did not think he would actually send people to kill her. I do not know what I was thinking whilst he was plotting all of this."

Legolas lapsed into silence. Yelling at Loriett would not bring him anything which he wanted.

"I am sorry," Loriett finally spat out. "About everything which he has done..."

"Why did he do it?" Legolas wondered. "I can understand you. You...well...you feel betrayed...scorned..."

"I do not feel that," Loriett shook her head, moisture pooling in her eyes as she spoke. "I just feel numb...my father...he is the one who was hurt. He believed that...well...ask him, Legolas. I do not want to say what he planned."

"Loriett-"

"-No," she interrupted him. "I will not say it. Speak to him."

Legolas saw that she was not going to say anything to him and so he dropped the subject, closing his mouth and wondering what to say to her. She stood up slowly, still watching Evelyn.

"I know that I will probably be held liable for working with Ada," she whispered. "I do not know why I told you...I just...I think I had to..."

"What you did was cruel and you should have tried to stop him," Legolas told her. "You know that I will struggle to forgive you for watching him do this to Evelyn...I may never forgive you..."

"I know," Loriett said. "I just...I wonder what things would have been like if you never returned to Rivendell."

Legolas looked away from Loriett. Her pleading look told him what she wanted to hear but she should know that no amount of words would stop her from feeling like she did.

"It would have been loveless. I am not the one for you, Loriett. I never have been and I never will be," Legolas said, the harshness of his words curter than he had intended. His anger with her was evident yet he still felt pity for her.

Yes, he supposed pity was the word.

"I doubt that," Loriett said and she moved from the room before her tears could flow fully down her cheeks. Legolas groaned but settled back in his seat, his free hand moving to his forehead as he thought about Loriett. He had a duty to tell his father what she had done.

But he wondered if his duty was really necessary in the matter.

...

A/N: And so it all comes out. Anyhow, thank you to DibsOnBrigan, TS17isme, Aranel Mereneth, Annaismyname, xX-MissyMood-Xx, KrystylSky, Theta-McBride and Ortholeine for reviewing

Let me know what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

"It has been completed."

Legolas jumped as soon as the door had flung open and he cursed himself for being so distracted that his Elven ears had not heard the footsteps outside. He calmed himself in an instant and watched as Lord Elrond moved back to his daughter's bedside, his robe flowing behind him as he bent over her.

Legolas moved from the fire, the flames warming the backs of his legs as he stood at the foot of the bed and watched as Elrond pulled a small bottle from his robes.

"Where is my father?" Legolas enquired, his eyes never leaving the movements of the Elvish Lord. Elrond kept his gaze fixed on his daughter as he brought her body upwards. He perched on the side of the bed, resting Evelyn against his chest as his arm moved around her shoulders.

"The King and Gandalf are speaking with Aubrey. Your father is not in the best of moods with his advisor. He feels wronged and betrayed."

"The truth came out?" Legolas checked, his eyes widening as Elrond looked across to him, a stiff nod escaping his neck as he motioned for Legolas to come and aid him.

"Gandalf had some choice words and threatened to use the deep arts on him. Aubrey refused and told them all that they wanted to know. I imagine that he had no choice but to do so. I left as he was telling them of the attack in the woods."

Legolas sighed and moved to Elrond's sighed, taking the bottle from the Lord and removing the stopper. The pop echoed through the room as the smell of the elixir came into their nostrils. Elrond wrinkled his nose before tilting his daughter's head back onto his shoulder. He moved his fingers to her jaw, allowing her mouth to hang open.

Legolas poured the clear liquid into her throat, wondering if it tasted as foul as it smelt. The two men sat hesitantly, waiting for her to make some form of movement. Their patience was wearing thin, panic moving through their bodies as they wondered if she would move and awaken.

Legolas pressed both his hands under her chin, closing her mouth and he pinched her nose gently, forcing her to swallow the liquid. Elrond adjusted her in his arms, lowering her back onto the bed, her head falling against the pillows. Sweeping a warm hand over her cheeks, he watched as she didn't move a muscle.

"It isn't working," Legolas quickly said; fear radiating through his veins as Elrond shook his head, refusing to believe that. It would work. He knew that it would. Gandalf had brewed it.

Legolas's blue orbs widened in panic as he stood tall, running his hands down his blonde hair, shaking his head in disbelief as Evelyn didn't move. Her eyes remained shut and her breathing remained steady.

Elrond leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against her forehead, silently willing her to open her orbs so that he could look at her once more.

"Evelyn," Elrond drawled slowly. "Come on, daughter. Wake up."

Legolas remained patient for a second or two, watching with intrigue yet nothing happened.

"I shall go to Gandalf. This cannot be happening-"

"-Legolas," Elrond interrupted the Elf before he could make it to the door in the corner of the room. Legolas turned around, his blonde hair whipping over his shoulder as Elrond smiled to himself, watching as Evelyn mumbled in her sleep. Her words were incomprehensible but she was certainly speaking softly to herself.

"Evelyn," Legolas was the one to speak her name, rushing to the bedside and dropping to his knees. He picked her hand up into his, squeezing her fingers tightly in his and her eyes slowly moved. Elrond watched as her orbs widened and she looked around the room, wondering what was happening before she felt a hand moving from her cheek and onto her hair.

"My daughter," Elrond said, helping her to sit up one more time as she looked at the pair of them, the concern in their eyes unnerving her.

"What happened?" she wondered from them and Legolas sighed, simply relieved that she was awake and speaking like her normal self. The two males turned to look at each, smiling softly in relief.

"You were poisoned," Legolas told her and she looked to the side of the room, avoiding their questioning glances as she thought back to the events, trying to remember what had happened. She vaguely remembered going for dinner in the great hall and that was it. She did not know how she had managed to end up on her bed in the guest wing.

"I assume it to be the normal culprit?" Evelyn said and Legolas nodded, his jaw clenching in anger as he thought of Aubrey and what he had done to his betrothed. It made his anger boil over inside of him.

"He is with Gandalf and Thranduil as we speak," Elrond told his daughter, sensing that Legolas wasn't going to tell her what was happening. The young elf was much too annoyed to do so. "They have found out the truth. Nothing will hurt you now, Evelyn. I promise you."

"I am sorry," Legolas blurted out to her and she turned to look at him as he kept his distance. He was cautious and hesitant, still panicking that she could slip away from him one more time. "Evelyn, I should have believed you from the beginning. I should never have doubted anything which you said. I should have taken your word-"

"-I don't want to dwell upon it," Evelyn interrupted Legolas, sensing that his regret was coming into his emotions. She forced herself to smile at him, not wanting him to blame himself for what had happened. "It is in the past, Legolas. You heard my father...I am safe..._we _are safe."

Legolas said nothing but he nodded stiffly at her. She moved from the bed, her body numb from a lack of movement as she pushed her body to its feet. Elrond stood by her side, waiting to catch her if she fell. She smiled softly at Legolas and Elrond placed his hand on her back for a moment, rubbing the small of it encouragingly.

"I do love you," Legolas spoke to her, moving to stand before her as Elrond turned away, giving them a moment of privacy as Isabella pecked his cheek, not daring to do anything further whilst in the company of her father.

"And I you," she responded and Legolas found his mind wondering.

"I should go down to my father," Legolas said. "I wish to give Aubrey a piece of my mind."

"Is he worth it?" Evelyn wondered from him, taking hold of his hand and stopping him from moving away. He searched her gaze for a moment and he nodded once. He truly believed that he was worth it. He had harmed her and he wanted him to know that he couldn't get away with it.

"I suppose there is a queue to Aubrey," Elrond simply spoke to them, knowing that he would also quite like to harm the advisor. He knew that it would make him feel better in the short term. But in the long term it would not matter. Elrond had seen bloodshed far too much for his liking. No. He supposed Aubrey rotting in a cell or being banished would be better than death.

"Yet harming him will not make you feel any better, Legolas," Elrond assured him. "It will not bring you peace."

"Ada is right," Evelyn simply spoke. "I would not mind if I were to never see him again, Legolas."

Pushing his lips into a tight line he nodded once at her, running his hands up and down her bare upper arms and smiling encouragingly at her.

"You must be hungry," Legolas said, searching her gaze. "Come, we will find some food in the kitchens."

"You go with Legolas," Elrond instructed her and she turned her gaze to him. "I shall go to Thranduil and Gandalf."

Evelyn nodded once, taking hold of Legolas's arm and allowing him to lead her from the chamber whilst Elrond tried to contain the rage which was building up inside of him.

...

Legolas left Evelyn with her father in the library, the pair of them having received a letter from Arwen and replying to it, telling her of the trials and tribulations which they had faced. Legolas had kissed her on the top of her head, telling her that he would go to see his father and make sure he was managing after the revelations of the day.

She had smiled at him, squeezing his hand one final time before resting against her father's side and allowing him to write the letter.

Legolas would never intentionally lie to Evelyn. But he didn't want to tell her that he intended to go to the dungeons where Aubrey was being held. He needed to speak with the man before his father decided what to do with him.

He walked swiftly down the stone steps, the lighting on the wall illuminating his way as the air turned significantly cooler.

"Have you told anyone that you were involved?"

"Of course not."

"Then leave me. Do not risk being associated with me."

"But you are my father...regardless of your foolish behaviour."

"Loriett." He warned her. "Go now."

Legolas coughed once, making his presence known for he saw the two elves wrapped up in their own business. Legolas's eyes instantly settled on Loriett and she looked at him with worry. She didn't know what he was going to do with the information which she had told him. A part of her hoped that he would forget it and he would move on, ignore her and leave her to wallow. But she knew he had a duty to his King not to house traitors.

"My Prince," Loriett said, dutifully curtseying in front of him. Legolas watched her for a moment before he moved deeper into the dungeon, looking at the metal grid which separated them from Aubrey. The advisor said nothing, remaining stood at the bars as he watched Legolas. He knew that the Prince had come for answers which only Aubrey could give him.

"Can you leave us be, Loriett?" Legolas wondered, struggling to look her in the eye with the knowledge of what she had done. She nodded, turning to look at her father with wide eyes before she swept from the room, willing herself not to cry before she made it to her chambers.

"I thought that you would come," Aubrey said confidently, backtracking down his cell to sit on the simple wooden cot whilst Legolas came to stand in front of him.

"My father and the White Wizard are in private talks of what to do with you. I have not seen them and they have not told me your reasoning for your actions," Legolas informed Aubrey who quirked a brow in his direction. "Evelyn is with her father. She is safe and away from you. That is how it is to stay."

"As you wish," Aubrey simply said to him and Legolas felt his hands clench into fists by his sides. "Do you want to know why I did this?"

"Yes."

"I did this because of your actions." Aubrey spat, knowing that the truth would come out soon enough when Thranduil came out of hiding. His anger was directed at Legolas. It was directed at him because he had failed to honour his agreement with Aubrey and Loriett. If only Legolas had put Mirkwood first. "I did this because you had an arrangement with my daughter."

"Then it is Loriett who should be scorned and not you," Legolas quickly spoke and Aubrey shook his head, resting his hands together and his elbows bent on his thighs.

"You see, my future rested on this marriage...this loveless marriage which would break you," Aubrey muttered, shaking his head and wondering how he could have failed.

Legolas said nothing, his teeth firmly clenched together in anger and his tongue being bit on as Aubrey continued with his speech.

"Thranduil confided in me that once you were married then you would become King. You would be the one who was in charge and he would move on to the immortal lands...leaving Middle Earth."

"And then the future of Mirkwood would be in the balance. I knew that you would wither away. I had heard of this Evelyn from Rivendell from your father and I always assumed that she had been the one who held your heart...my Loriett never was the one for you." Aubrey shook his head, the thought of Loriett meaning something to Legolas incomprehensible. "Once you had withered then Loriett would be the Queen. And I would be with her, guiding her and helping her...taking over Mirkwood before the entirety of Middle Earth fell into my grasp."

Legolas shook his head at hearing him, unable to believe what he had heard. He had always thought that elves were good natured creatures. He had never seen one unable to harm any creature who did not threaten them. And now, here he stood, listening to someone's cries over a failed plan. Legolas could no longer bear to look at Aubrey, his stomach churning and a sickening feeling pulsing through his veins.

"It no longer matters," Aubrey said, a deep chuckle moving through his body. "She ruined everything."

"You are twisted," Legolas responded, not wanting to hear him mention Evelyn again.

He could see now why his father was taking such a long time deciding what to do with his advisor. His thoughts and the crimes which he could have committed were horrendous. He had proved that much.

"One ring to rule them all," Aubrey drawled. "It was destroyed but who is to say that another could not be found?"

"Well I doubt you will ever have the chance to do that," Legolas hissed, backing away from the cell. "I assume your fate will make sure of that."

"I have no doubt," Aubrey said and Legolas narrowed his gaze.

"And you do not even sound as if you regret any of this," he spoke back to him. "How can anyone sympathise?"

"I do not want anyone's sympathy," Aubrey spat the word in disgust, his eyes looking the straw covered ground. "Sympathy is for the weak."

"And that is where you are wrong," Legolas informed him in a small voice. "It seems you are wrong about a great deal of things."

Legolas could no longer bear the sight of him and he moved from the dungeons, passing the guards who lined the steps without casting them a second glance. He walked hastily, his feet never slowing as he shook his head. He knew that he should have been relieved. He should have been happy that it was all over and Evelyn was awake and safe. Yet he could not push the conversation from the front of his mind.

"Legolas!" Evelyn's shrill voice called out to him as he came into the library to see her once more.

Elrond dropped the quill he had been writing with as he looked at Legolas, instantly knowing that something had happened. Legolas said nothing but simply forced himself to smile at Evelyn.

"My father is holed up with the White Wizard. They do not wish to be disturbed and so I thought that I would come back here."

"Good," Elrond was the one to speak. "I was about to tell Evelyn of news."

They both looked at Elrond as he stood, moving to stand in front of the roaring fire as Legolas took a seat on the chaise longue next to Evelyn, holding her hand and kissing her cheek.

"What news is this?" Evelyn wondered from her father, her voice slightly cautious.

"We leave to visit Arwen in the coming hours," Elrond said and Evelyn's eyes widened.

"Ada," she protested. "Legolas needs to stay here. I cannot leave him-"

"-No," Legolas interrupted. He wanted to get her as far away from Mirkwood as he could. He knew Aubrey was prisoner but he still didn't want her near him. He smiled at Evelyn, tucking her hair behind her ear before the back of his fingers ran down her cheek. "Your father is right. You need to be away from here. I understand and it is what I want."

"And what of you?"

"I shall stay here for a day or two," Legolas said to her. "I shall stay with my father and Gandalf and then come to you."

"Is this really necessary?" Evelyn wondered.

"Yes," they both spoke in unison.

Legolas moved his hand to her cheek, forcing her gaze to his and he smiled encouragingly. He knew that she was suspicious about everything which had just happened and she did not doubt that she had questioned her father of it. Legolas wondered how much Elrond knew about Aubrey's master plan for he had left him when the confessions had commenced. Yet the gift of foresight never evaded him.

"I know when you are trying to rid yourself of me," Evelyn spoke to Legolas who grinned at her and then kissed her swiftly.

"I would never do that."

...

A/N: I know that it has been a while but here I present another chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	35. Chapter 35

Arwen did her best to keep her sister entertained for the few days she was without Legolas. She had heard of everything that had happened in Mirkwood. Most of it worried her beyond belief. She struggled to comprehend why someone would want to harm Evelyn in such a way. She could only hope that Thranduil dealt with the traitor Aubrey.

"Legolas leaves Mirkwood today," Elrond said as he saw both of his daughters on the balcony. Evelyn was sat across from Arwen, her gaze firmly set on the chess board in front of her. She doubted she would ever be able to play the game like her sister could, even after hours of practice.

"When should he arrive, Ada?" Arwen asked, moving her pawn.

Evelyn looked up to her father, waiting for a response. She wanted to know everything that had happened in Mirkwood.

"Within the next day," Elrond whispered. "He travels with Gandalf. The White Wizard has dealt with Aubrey. He had him confined to a cell for the rest of his days. Death seemed too final for him."

"And Loriett?" Evelyn dared to be the one to ask her father. "What of her?"

"She is working in the kitchens now," Elrond said, taking a seat on the spare chair by the table. "She had a theory of what her father was plotting. She could not stop him, of course."

"She should have told someone," Arwen decided to speak. "Surely that would not have been too much bother."

"Possibly not," Elrond said. "There is nothing more to discuss. Legolas is safe, as is Evelyn. Thos responsible have been punished accordingly."

"Hmm," Evelyn limply agreed, losing at the match as soon as she made the wrong move. Arwen smirked as she saw her lose, shaking her head before finishing off the game. She took to looking to her father and then her sister.

"What do you intend to do?" Arwen enquired.

"Legolas and I shall probably go travelling," Evelyn said. "It is what we intended to do. It is what I long to do. I don't think there shall be any dangers to face us in the future."

"No," Elrond whispered. "I do hope not. You are always welcome to journey to the immortal lands with me."

"You still intend to go?" Arwen asked; her voice one of sadness. Both girls did not want their father to leave them, but Elrond needed to move on. He had done his duty by Arwen and Evelyn. He had raised them to the best of his ability. He only hoped their mother would have been proud. He had a feeling she would have been.

"You have your own lives now," Elrond declared. "You shall have your own families, like I had mine. One day we shall meet again, my daughters."

Elrond stood up and pressed his lips to Evelyn and Arwen's foreheads. He held his daughters to him for a few moments, longing for them to be safe in the future.

...

Evelyn was patient whilst waiting for Legolas to come back to her. She spent most of her time on the balcony, looking into the distance with narrowed eyes, urging for Legolas to come into view. She walked around the guest room she stayed in, her dress flowing behind her as she brushed her hair again. Arwen had been with Aragorn for the morning, the two of them still as much in love as they had been the first time they had met.

Closing her eyes, Evelyn failed to hear the knock on her door. She stood up from her stool and moved over to the wood. She pulled the door open to reveal a sight she had longed to see. She flung her arms around him as he kicked the door shut with his foot, stifling a laugh as he held her back.

"I do hope for this reaction every time I return to you."

"You should know by now to consider it the norm," Evelyn smiled, pressing her lips against his.

Legolas grinned before stepping back with her still in his arms. She said nothing as he looked down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"I should never have disbelieved you about all of this-"

"-What did I tell you in Mirkwood?" Evelyn snapped back, her voice annoyed with him. "I do not want to dwell on what has happened, Legolas. Aubrey is to be punished for the rest of his life whilst I have you to myself. Everything has turned out for the best. You know that, don't you?"

Legolas gulped loudly, forcing himself to nod along with her. She ran the back of her hand down his cheek, smiling up to him as she did so.

"We have each other," Evelyn whispered. "That is all we need, my love."

"I know," Legolas agreed.

"Good," Evelyn spoke. "Let us forget this. Let us travel and be together."

"Yes," Legolas agreed quickly. "I think I would like that very much."

Evelyn pressed her lips against his for another moment, holding him tightly before closing her eyes, content enough in his hold from that moment in time and forever.


End file.
